


Głodni Zanim Narodzeni

by Cirelly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish, Translation, post Buffet Froid
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirelly/pseuds/Cirelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relacja pomiędzy Hannibalem i Willem powoli się zmienia. Will walczy z silnym pociągiem jaki czuje do swojego tajemniczego i niebezpiecznego przyjaciela. Hannibal zmaga się ze swoją rozwijającą się obsesją: manipulowaniem ludźmi i zdarzeniami by zaspokoić swój rosnący głód, poznaje Willa ze światem niebezpiecznych namiętności i brutalnych żądz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Królik

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hungry Before We Are Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870121) by [eatthebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/pseuds/eatthebunny). 



Rozdział 1 – Królik

To się nigdy nie skończy.  
Ponieważ chcę więcej,  
Więcej, daj mi więcej,  
Daj mi więcej.

Gdybym posiadał serce, mógłbym Cię kochać.  
Gdybym miał głos, śpiewałbym.  
Po nocy, kiedy się obudzę,  
Zobaczę, co przyniesie jutro.

Zdruzgotany i wypełniony tym, co znalazłem  
Poniżej i w swoim wnętrzu.  
Tylko by się przekonać,  
Więcej, daj mi więcej, daj mi więcej.  
([If I Had a Heart](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBAzlNJonO8) \- Fever Ray)

 

Hannibal przyglądał się Willowi, kiedy ten zamilknął w środku zdania. Jego oczy były czerwone i spuchnięte. Oddychał nierówno i chrapliwie, miał podrapane ręce. Ostatnie wypowiedziane przez niego słowo wciąż unosiło się w ciszy gabinetu doktora: Niepoczytalny. Gdy w końcu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy Hannibala, Will wyglądał zarówno na zagubionego jak i znużonego. Spuścił ręce na kolana, skąd próbował wytrzeć plamę, której nie było.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje?

Hannibal na chwilę zacisnął usta, a następnie pochylił się do przodu.

\- A co myślisz, że się z tobą dzieje, Will? - postawił pytanie niskim głosem, a akcent dodawał łagodnego świstu jego słowom.

Will oparł się o swoje krzesło, zakaszlał w pięść, potem przetarł oczy - ten niespokojny taniec ruchów zakończony został mocno zamkniętymi powiekami uszczypnięciem się w nasadę nosa.

\- Ja.. Ja nie wiem... Nie rozumiem. Mam świadomość, że próbujesz mi pomóc, ale nie wiem co chcesz żebym tobie powiedział. Tak naprawdę, to ja nie wiem więcej co w ogóle mam mówić. Do kogokolwiek, nawet do siebie. Nawet ie mówię do siebie ze strachu, co mógłbym usłyszeć...

Oczy Hannibala zwężały się powoli jak obserwował mówiącego Willa. Przesłanie jego słów nie było ważne. Zmieszanie, zwątpienie w siebie – bardzo normalne ludzkie emocje. Nudne uczucia. Hannibal powstrzymał impuls wstania z krzesła i uderzenia go, przytrzymania i złamania kości ukrytych pod skórą jego rąk. To nie było to, czego chciał od Willa. Zniknęły gwałtowne wzloty i upadki gniewu i prawdziwego strachu. Zamiast nich, sylwetkę Willa ciasno otaczała atmosfera desperacji i rozpaczy; szara i ohydna – całkowicie niepociągająca. Hannibal rozważał swoje położenie, przyglądając się pracy mięśni szczęki Willa pod jego ciemnym zarostem, kiedy tamten mówił. Will Graham był tak blisko to zostania przyjacielem jak on sam; Hannibal czuł do niego pewien... sentyment, jeśli można by było tak to nazwać. To czy Will będzie żył czy umrze było mało ważnym szczegółem, ale coś w tym było. Coś, co wołało do małej, postrzępionej smugi, która szybowała ponad łagodnymi płaszczyznami umysłu Hannibala, szeptając: - Gdzie jest moje serce?

Nie, jeszcze go nie zabije.

Zapach przypominający unoszący się w powietrzu, przywrócił uwagę Hannibala z powrotem słów wylewających się z Willa. Pokiwał głową i przyłożył długopis do skroni na znak, że słucha. Czy to był zapach nadszarpniętych nerwów? Woń kogoś popadającego w szaleństwo? Brakowało tylko chwili, a łzy zalśniłyby w kącikach tych oczu. Hannibal odchrząknął i przeszkodził drugiemu mężczyźnie:

\- Will, chcę byś został u mnie w domu na noc. Nie chcę, żebyś był sam. Wróć ze mną, a zrobię ci coś do jedzenia. Możemy kontynuować tam naszą rozmowę.

Will westchnął głęboko i zanurzył palce w gęstwinie ciemnych loków na swojej głowie.

\- Możesz także skorzystać z mojego prysznica - dodał Hannibal.

***

Rytmiczne ruchy jego rąk siekających szalotkę były muzyką dla mięśni. Hannibal pozbierał wszystkie pokrojone składniki i podsmażył je na patelni. Z drugiego pokoju dochodził odgłos wody uderzającej o marmurową ścianę prysznica; Will był tam już prawie przez godzinę. Hannibal zamieszał sos kremowomusztardowy i sprawdził stan polędwicy w wędzonym bekonie. Zaczynała wysychać. Dodał podsmażoną cebulkę do sosu i wytarł ręce o swój fartuch i go zdjął. Skręcił w stronę korytarza i przyłożył dłoń do łazienkowych drzwi jakby mógł przez to wyczuć w jakim Will jest stanie.

\- Will? Wszystko w porządku? - zawołał przez ciężkie drzwi.

Kiedy nie nadeszła natychmiastowa odpowiedź, powtórzył pytanie trochę głośniej i nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi nie były zamknięte. Para wodna buchnęła poprzez wejście, kiedy spojrzał w stronę prysznica. Nikogo w nim nie było. Hannibal zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się wokół. Nie był przygotowany na widok Willa stojącego nago z czołem przyłożonym do lustra. Kilka kropel wody kreśliło srebrzystą trasę w dół jego kręgosłupa, a kończyło na cienkich, ciemnych włosach nad jego kształtnymi pośladkami. Widok ud Willa opierających się o twardy kontuar, ostry heban wbijający się w skórę, spowodował nagłe wstrzymanie oddechu u Hannibala. Zaskoczony, przegapił swoją szansę szybkiego wycofania się z łazienki. Will wyprostował się i zauważył Hannibala. Przez jedno uderzenie serca, stali razem milczący.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Will – Ja tylko...

\- To nie ma znaczenia, Will. Czy znów tracisz poczucie czasu? - krótka przerwa przywróciła Hannibalowi jego opanowanie. - Bardzo długo byłeś pod prysznicem. Zacząłem się już martwić.

Wyglądało na to, że Willowi wracał rozsądek; wziął ciężki, turecki, bawełniany ręcznik by się okryć.  
\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Sądzę, że jestem tylko głodny i zmęczony.  
Usta Hannibala ułożyły się w uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Poczekam na ciebie w jadalni. Nie spiesz się.

Hannibal nalał sobie lampkę '95 Château La Mission Haut-Brion i wdychał lekko dymną woń tego białego wina. Czuł się dziwnie, niespokojnie. Jedna jego połowa chciała otworzyć drzwi łazienki uderzyć głową Willa o marmurowe kafelki. Łagodnie wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Był po prostu zdenerwowany i zły; uświadomienie tego sobie szybko pozwoliło na przybranie neutralnego wyrazu twarzy. To było interesujące, że Will wyzwalał w nim takie uczucia. Kiedy jego przyjaciel wszedł do pokoju, Hannibal popatrzył się na niego i uśmiechnął się. Skinął w kierunku miejsca przy stole na przeciwko niego i zaczekał aż Will usiądzie by nalać mu wina do kieliszka.

\- Teraz możemy kontynuować naszą rozmową – powiedział uprzejmie Hannibal w trakcie zasiadania do stołu.

***

Hannibal przyglądał się Willowi, kiedy ten brał kęs mięsa do swych ust.

\- Czy wiedziałeś, że niemożliwym jest przeżycie spożywając samego królika? Mięso z tego zwierzęcia jest niesamowicie bogate w proteiny, a ludzka wątroba nie może bezpiecznie metabolizować tak dużo samego białka bez tłuszczu czy węglowodanów. Jest ono przyczyną choroby zwanej króliczą głodówką.

W odpowiedzi Will popatrzył się na swój talerz.

\- Czy to królik? - zapytał.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się do lampki wina.

Kiedy Will mówił, oczy Hannibala powędrowały ku jego twarzy – delikatne kości policzkowe i ciemnoniebieskie oczy, szorstki zarost nierówno zakrywający linię szczęki, sposób w jaki jego długie palce nerwowo uderzały w powierzchnię stołu. Fakt faktem, Will był bardzo atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Zdrowy rumieniec na zazwyczaj bladej twarzy i blask w oczach były wynikiem gorączki szalejącej w jego organizmie.

Hannibal poczuł jak zwykle maleńką iskrę podniecenia, gdy obserwował kawałki mięsa znikające w ustach, ale.. Ale teraz coś w tej grze uległo zmianie. Stawka została podniesiona. Wino powoli pracujące w żyłach Hannibala pozwoliło mu na zapuszczenie się głąb jego umysłu i podjęcie wędrówki przez rzadko używane ścieżki.

Ogólnie, cielesny aspekt seksu w dużej mierze był dla niego nieistotny. Kilka nic nieznaczących pchnięć by pozostawić swoje nasienie w ciele drugiego człowieka. Mężczyzna czy kobieta, to nie miało znaczenia dla Hannibala, żadne nie utrzymywało jego zainteresowania na długo. Jego podboje były zbyt łatwe do zdobycia. Hannibal miał w sobie pewien magnetyzm dzięki któremu przyciągnięcie potencjalnych kochanków odbywało się bez wysiłku z jego strony. Jednak Hannibal żył w celibacie, nie licząc kilku banalnych spotkań w ostatniej dekadzie. Nie to, że był aseksualny – preferował swoje zwinne ręce. Seks z drugą osobą był po prostu nieczysty; pot, łzy, ślina, sperma w ogóle go nie pociągały. Tak blisko krwi, a jednak tak daleko. Jego namiętności skrywały się gdzie indziej.

Więc dlaczego z tak wielką uwagą obserwował maleńką kroplę potu na górnej wardze Willa. Nagle zaschło mu w gardle, a w głębi jego duszy coś ożyło. Zapragnął odchylić jego mizerną, zagubioną twarz i zlizać tę kroplę potu z ust Willa – poczuć pod swoim językiem szorstkie, ciemne włosy. Wtedy Hannibal raczej poczuł niż usłyszał rozchodzącą się echem ciszę.

Twarz Willa przybrała zatroskany wyraz i – co to było? Niepokój?

\- Hannibal? Wszystko w porządku? Nie powiedziałeś jednego słowa... Patrzyłeś się na mnie jakbym był befsztykiem...

Nagły wybuch śmiechu rozładował napiętą atmosferę. Hannibal zaklaskał w dłonie.

\- A może królikiem? Chodźmy, czas na deser. Przygotowałem coś, co myślę, że szczególnie przypadnie ci do gustu.  
Zanim Will zdążył wstać, Hannibal zabrał jego i swój talerz. Układając naczynia i sztućce jedną ręką, drugą przycisnął do ramienia Willa i mocno je ścisnął. Może lekko za mocno.

\- Proszę, zostań tutaj. Nie będzie mnie nie dłużej niż kilka minut.

W kuchni Hannibal przystanął by przyjrzeć się swojemu odbiciu w podwójnych szklanych drzwiach. Nad ciemnymi, głęboko osadzonymi oczami, które patrzyły z powrotem na niego, górowało wysokie czoło. Jego rysy należały jakby do twarzy mężczyzny wyciosanego z twardego drewna. Wdzięcznie zakrzywiona górna warga wystawała ponad dolną. Skomplikowane usta. Niebezpieczne usta skrywające ostre zęby i ponure tajemnice. Sięgnął ręką ku głowie i najpierw dotknął opuszkami palców zaczątków siwizny w swoich popielatoblond włosach, a potem zmarszczek wokół oczu. Starość. Kiedy uciekł ten czas? Tysiące mil, miliony minut. Zmarszczył brwi. Niebezpieczne oczy w parze z niebezpiecznymi ustami.

Hannibal zachichotał cicho i otrząsnął się ze swoich snów na jawie. Mijając drzwi ogrodowe, wyszedł z kuchni, niósł talerze z szarlotką z kremem cytrynowym i serem mascarpone w stronę jadalni, gdzie Will marszczył brwi nad swoim telefonem.

\- Jakieś kłopoty? - zapytał, podając swojemu przyjacielowi porcję delikatnego deseru.

Hannibal ostrożnie pracował nad słodkością Willa. Z największą starannością nałożył gałkę kokosowego sorbetu obok kawałka ciasta, by następnie trochę ją obrócić. Potem zrobił to samo ze swoim deserem.

\- Nie. Nie wiem. Alana się nie odzywała, odkąd poprosiłem ją żeby zaopiekowała się moimi psami dziś wieczorem. Zapewniła mnie, że zadzwoni, kiedy już z nimi będzie. Powinna była to zrobić godziny temu – Will jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił i napisał szybkiego smsa.

\- Jestem pewny, że dr. Bloom jest tylko tymczasowo zajęta – Hannibal przerwał na chwilę i złożył dłonie – Dr. Bloom... Alana. Will, mówiłeś, że coś do niej czujesz?

Will popatrzył w dół na słodką mieszankę zawijasów, które bezwiednie robił widelcem na delikatnym naczyniu.  
\- Właśnie, w tym rzecz, Hannibal... Nie jestem pewny czy czuję coś do niej czy też pragnę po prostu poczucia normalności jakie przynosi związek z osobą, która mnie zrozumie.

\- I... Will, czy ona ciebie rozumie? Kiedy ostatni raz pracowałeś tak blisko z koleżanką czy kolegą? Czy z kimkolwiek innym? Czy te uczucia mogą zaćmiewać twój rozsądek? - tutaj się zatrzymał – Pracowałem z dr. Bloom wystarczająco długo by poznać jej mocne i słabe strony.

Will zmarszczył brwi. Hannibal naciskał dalej.

– Nie uważam tych twoich przypuszczeń za prawdziwe. Will, nie wierzę, że Alana mogłaby ciebie naprawdę zrozumieć.

\- Dlatego, że jestem chory.

\- Dlatego, że jesteś wyjątkowy.

Hannibal wzdrygnął się lekko, kiedy Will upuścił swój widelec z niemałą siłą i zaczął się śmiać. Przez chwilę Hannibal tylko siedział i patrzył na niego. Śmiech Willa szybko zmienił się w niekontrolowane łkanie. Hannibal z gracją wstał ze swojego miejsca by pomóc cierpiącemu przyjacielowi.

***

W ciemności swojej sypialni Hannibal niespokojnie leżał pod grzesznie miękką pościelą. Był ze sobą szczery gdy myślał od nadchodzącym końcu ich relacji. Will stawał się coraz bardziej nieobliczalny. Coś musiało być zrobione. Jedną z opcji było pozwolić mu powoli umierać, znosząc dalej objawy zapalenia mózgu, o którego postawionej diagnozie nic nie wiedział, ale ta śmierć nadchodziła zbyt wolno – Hannibal zaśmiał się w duchu – i była zbyt okrutna. Choć leczenie szaleństwa Willa sprawiało mu przyjemność, to melancholia stawała się męcząca. Hannibal był znudzony, lecz dziwnie niechętny by zakończyć własnoręcznie życie przyjaciela.

Co zrobić? Zatopiony w myślach, leniwie przedzierał palcami przez włosy na swojej klatce piersiowej. Ponownie wyobraził sobie nagą sylwetkę Willa otoczoną parą, z zamkniętymi oczyma i mokrymi włosami, z których woda opadała NA łazienkowy blat. Na samą myśl, jego penis ożywił się i zrobił się twardy opierając się o wnętrze jego uda by w końcu ustawić się sztywno na jego napiętym brzuchu.

\- I jeszcze to. - myślał, gładząc swoją erekcję.

W innym pokoju na końcu korytarza, sny Willa były pełne krwawych wizji, bólu, twarzy nieznajomych niemo krzyczących n niego oczyma. Na szarej plaży, na ostrych, dziwnych gałęziach szarego drzewa wisiało bezwładnie ciało Alany. Popatrzyła się na niego strasznymi, zapadniętymi oczyma.

\- Niebezpieczeństwo – zdołała jedynie wyszeptać poprzez zakrwawione usta.

Natychmiastowo szare drzewo wybuchło. Deszcz iskier i płomieni. Nad buchającym ogniskiem wznosiła się postać rogatego boga. Podniósł jedno kościste, czarne jak heban ramię i wskazał na Willa zakrzywionym palcem.

\- Ssss-szalony – syczał na niego, wydając wyrok.

Will upadł na kolana, kiedy huk ogromnej fali zagłuszył wszystko inne. Czuł, że jest podnoszony w górę i przygniatany przez silnie ciało boga, jego ramiona w pułapce okrutnego uścisku.

\- Will, Will... Słyszysz mnie?

Hannibal potrząsał zlaną potem postać w swoich ramionach. Kilka chwil wcześniej fantazjował o wbijaniu swoich zębów w kształtny pośladek Willa Grahama, kiedy usłyszał pojękiwania, a potem krzyk wychodzące z pokoju gościnnego. Bez zastanowienia pobiegł do drugiego pomieszczenia, gdzie znalazł przyjaciela na łóżku szaleńczo się miotającego. Ustawił go w pozycji siedzącej, głowa Willa zwiesiła się bezwładnie do tyłu, srebrzyste gałki jego oczu połyskiwały w dochodzącego od okna blasku księżyca w pełni. Hannibal potrząsnął nim ponownie, złapał tchu i wydał kolejny rozdzierający krzyk, by następnie zacząć się niekontrolowanie trząść. Hannibala naszła myśl – może to jest koniec, może Will doszedł do swojego zakończenia. Przez jeszcze chwilę mocno trzymał szarpiące się na łóżku ciało. Nadszedł czas decyzji – uratować go czy pozwolić mu umrzeć.

\- Cholera!

Hannibal przemierzył szybko korytarz by dostać się do łazienki, gdzie trzymał swoje leki. Prędko chwycił za strzykawkę fiolkę lorazepamu. Zatrzymał się na chwilę z ręką nad skórzanym pokrowcem na skalpele, zamiast tego sięgnął po ibuprofen.

W pokoju gościnnym, Will zrobił się sztywny. Hannibal szybko znalazł żyłę i zrobił zastrzyk z lorazepamu, wprowadzając lekarstwo do krwioobiegu. Zgarniając włosy z czoła Willa, poczuł emanujące od niego ciepło. Siedział w ciemności i obserwował.

Szybko można było zauważyć korzystne zmiany w ciele Willa, zrelaksowane mięsnie i wyrównany oddech. Hannibal miał świadomość, że dziś to byłby na pewno definitywny koniec. Co to była za farsa. Powieki Willa zatrzepotały i odrobinę się podniosły.

\- Hannibal?

\- Will, miałeś atak. Czy wiesz, gdzie się znajdujesz?

\- W twoim pokoju gościnnym. Chyba... Myślę, że zaraz zwymiotuję – Zakaszlał i spróbował usiąść.

Hannibal potrząsnął głową.

\- Mdłości miną. Musimy zbić twoją gorączkę.

Pomógł Willowi oprzeć się o poduszki, a następnie sięgnął po w połowie pełną szklankę wody stojącą na stoliku obok łóżka.

\- Proszę, weź to. - Włożył dwie tabletki w słabą jeszcze dłoń Willa.

Will połknął ibuprofen i popił wodą. Po kilku minutach jego niebieskoszare oczy zawędrowały do ciemnej postaci Hannibala siedzącego na łóżku.

\- Hannibal. Jesteś nagi – Will zaśmiał się.

\- Więc oto jestem, Will – Hannibal zachichotał.

Powaga sytuacji musiała zaczekać do rana. Na tamten czas, liczyło się tylko to, że Will był żywy.

\- Czuję się dziwnie. Jakoś otumaniony. Co mi dałeś? - Will śpiąco przeczesał swoje włosy. - Śnił mi się koszmar.

Popatrzył się na pożyczoną koszulkę, którą miał na sobie. Była całkowicie mokra; Hannibal mógł przez nią zobaczyć klatkę piersiową Willa. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się trochę krzywo i zaczął ściągać z siebie przemoczony materiał. Hannibal pomógł mu przy zdejmowaniu koszulki przez głowę, zwracając ponownie uwagę na smukłość sylwetki przyjaciela. Skóra jegi boków była sprężysta, bez skazy; płynęła gładko, delikatnie przykrywając wyrzeźbione mięśnie. Zgięcie między szyją a ramieniem było kuszące i głębokie. Hannibal oparł się pokusie by przesunąć kciukiem po tym atrakcyjnym obojczyku.

\- _Mon lapin_ – wyszeptał.

Will zmarszczył brwi na sekundę, ale Hannibal poklepał go po ramieniu i wstał. Will przyłożył głowę do wilgotnej poduszki, miał ciężkie powieki, a kolor jego twarzy poprawiał się.

\- Will. Śpij. Zobaczymy się z rana.

Hannibal zostawił drzwi otwarte i wrócił do własnego sanktuarium. Leżąc na wznak na miękkich poduszkach, myślami ciągle krążył wokół Willa. To był niezwykłe i nieco niepokojące. Hannibal był doskonale obeznany ze swoim własnym wnętrzem, swoim własnym modus operandi, a to nie było tego częścią. Jak to szło? _"To może jedynie skończyć się łzami"_ , a być może w tym przypadku końcem będzie krew.

***

Dopiero co świtało, gdy Hannibala obudził odgłos bosych stóp stąpających po marokańskim dywanie. Przez szarawy mrok pokoju Hannibal przyglądał się badawczo półnagiej sylwetce Willa Grahama, stojącego niepewnie w jego pokoju.

\- Chciałem ci tylko podziękować – powiedział Will, wskazując na znajdujące się za nim drzwi – za wszystko co dla mnie robisz. Tylko dzięki tobie jeszcze żyję – zrobił pauzę, a następnie dodał – Przepraszam, nie dałem rady spać.

Stojąc tam, Will wyglądał na dużo młodszego. Jedną rękę miał przy klatce piersiowej, trzymając nią łokieć drugiej. Hannibal był bardzo zainteresowany tym nowym smakiem wrażliwości. Być może w ten sposób Will ukazywał swoje nieświadome pragnienia. Pewien pomysł rozkwitł czerwienią w umyśle Hannibala.

\- Nie powinieneś stać. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jeśli tutaj usiądziesz. - Wskazał ręką na drugą stronę łóżka.

Sam zmienił pozycję na siedzącą i sięgnął po jedwabny szlafrok wiszący na drzwiach drewnianej szafy na ubrania. Will usiadł i odwrócił wzrok na czas nakładania przez Hannibala płaszcza kąpielowego, Wyszedł na chwilę z pokoju by wrócić ze strzykawką i fiolką.

\- Minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, mogę podać ci następną małą dawkę. To zmniejszy szansę na wystąpienie kolejnego ataku.

Hannibal nabrał w strzykawkę dwa miligramy lekarstwa. Bezpiecznie byłoby nawet podać cztery, ale Hannibal chciał by Will był uległy, nie żeby spał. Igła znów łatwo znalazła żyłę Willa. Jego nagły wydech oprócz tykania analogowego zegara w korytarzu był jedynym odgłosem zmącającym ciszę. Kiedy wyciągał strzykawkę, Hannibal przyłożył gazik do tamtego miejsca; Will przytrzymał go dwoma palcami, zgiął rękę i westchnął.

Hannibal obserwował w milczeniu jak oczy Willa przyglądały się po raz pierwszy otoczeniu. W odróżnieniu od spokojnej łagodności przejawiającej się w wystroju jego domu, sypialnia była zgrabnym połączeniem koloru i chaosu. Nawet w niewyraźnym świetle wczesnego poranka, czerwone ściany wdawały się żywe. Tutaj wisiała aranżacja masek z niepamiętnych czasów, a obok nich jakaś starożytna broń, a z drugiej strony czaszka wielkiego jelenia w złoconej oprawie. Podłoga była wyłożona grubymi, ręcznie robionymi dywanami, ściany zaś pokrywała wyszukana tapeta. Na ścianie za wielkim łóżkiem z narożnymi słupkami zostały doskonale zrobione freski oddające z największą dokładnością misteria dionizyjskie z Willi z Misteriami.

\- Wow.

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał Hannibal.

Oczy Willa znów powędrowały. Tym razem spoczęły na suficie, który zdobiło ogromne lustro w ciężkiej ramie utrzymywane dzięki grubym zrobionym ze złota łańcuchom. Podniósł brwi ku górze, ale szybko zerknął na przytrzymywany przez siebie gazik.

\- Puść już – powiedział Hannibal – Możesz odczuwać zawroty głowy, więc myślę, że najlepiej będzie jeśli się tu położysz. - Wskazał na poduszki leżące obok bogato zdobionego oparcia na głowę przy łóżku.

Will nieco się skrzywił, ale zrobił tak jak mu kazano. Zaczął się z uwagą przyglądać płaskorzeźbie na słupku znajdującemu się najbliżej niego.

\- Znam to – powiedział – To Piekło z Boskiej Komedii Dantego, prawda?

Dotknął dłonią wyrzeźbionej postaci leżącego tytana w łańcuchach.

Hannibal przytaknął temu stwierdzeniu, kiwając głową. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ręki przyjaciela pieszczącej twarde drewno. Hannibal znów poczuł się dziwnie i niepewnie. To było tak jakby był za bardzo związany ze swoją ofiarą by móc zabić.

Przypatrzył się swoim dłoniom – większymi niż Willa i bardzo pomarszczonym. Najprościej byłoby zacisnąć te dłonie na jego szyi i zapomnieć o wszystkim innym. To stawało się coraz bardziej skomplikowane. Duchowy spokój Hannibala przybierał nienaturalne kształty.

Kiedy spojrzał do góry spotkał się z charakterystycznym grymasem Willa - tym który pojawiał się na jego twarzy, gdy odczytywał miejsce zbrodni; ciągłe przeżywanie każdego morderstwa pozostawiło na twarzy Willa trwały znak w głębokich bruzdach pomiędzy ciemnymi brwiami.

Gdy przyglądali się sobie nawzajem, w tym słabym świetle, Hannibal zacisnął usta i poruszył nerwowo ramionami, czując dziwne napięcie przemieszczające się po jego plecach w stronę głowy, gdzie zatrzymało się na włosach. Jego puls był lekki i szybki, a krew pełna była iskrzącego się podekscytowania.

I wtedy nagle, bez wahania Will objął dłońmi jego twarz i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Kiedy ich usta się spotkały, szok przeszedł przez jego ciało i wytworzył dziurę w brzuchu. Zesztywniał, próbował się odsunąć, ale druga ręka Willa objęła jego plecy i przycisnęła go do niego. Odurzały go usta młodszego mężczyzny, które starały się przyciągnąć jego własne, koniuszek języka szukający wejścia u tych niebezpiecznych ust. Will nie dał mu szansy by zareagować, jego usta odstąpiły od niego na zaledwie kilka milimetrów, były tak blisko, że Hannibal czuł ciepło oddechu Willa, gdy wyszeptał:

\- Tego ode mnie chciałeś?

Coś w głosie Willa sprawiło, że Hannibal go odepchnął, przy tym prawie spadając z łóżka. Oddychał nierówno, a każdy nerw jego ciała płonął zimnym ogniem.

\- Will, ja przepraszam. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Daj mi chwilę – wymamrotał Hannibal.

Bez oglądania się na łóżko, opuścił pokój i chwiejnym krokiem dotarł do kuchni. Oparł się przedramionami o zimny, trawertynowy blat i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Był skonsternowany. Czuł się głupi i... zły. Zły na siebie? Czy zły na Willa za jego przypuszczenia? (Hannibalu, jakie przypuszczenia? Przecież miał Will miał rację...)

Świat Hannibala wrócił na swoje miejsce, dopiero po kilku głębokich oddechach. Jednak kiedy zobaczył nad sobą Willa, który poszedł za nim do kuchni, znów się zdenerwował. Stał tylko kilka kroków za nim, spoglądając na niego tym spojrzeniem; kąciki ust były skierowane w dół (wstręt czy może litość?) i ten grymas ponownie na jego twarzy.

\- Odurzyć lekami i zgwałcić. Hannibal, czy o to ci chodziło?

W jednej chwili ręce Hannibala znalazły się na ciele Willa i zderzyły go z podwójnymi drzwiami lodówki. Poczuł jak ciało Willa momentalnie staje się bezwładne i obnażył zęby w złowrogim grymasie by następnie usłyszeć się warczącego. Tak... Można się zagłodzić jedząc tylko królicze mięso, ale to był tylko dopiero jeden posiłek.


	2. Wąż

Rozdział 2 – Wąż

\- Hannibal... Hannibal, ty... ty sprawiasz mi ból.

Głowa Willa znalazła się w niebezpiecznym położeniu, gdy jego szyja była powoli przygniatana do stalowych drzwi. Tylko kątem oka Will mógł zobaczyć, że normalnie spokojną twarzą jego terapeuty zawładnęło coś całkowicie nieludzkiego w swojej brutalności. Will próbował wyrwać się z silnego uścisku Hannibala. Nadaremnie. Ogarnęła go panika. Poczuł trzeszczenie własnych kości – szczęki i ramienia. Bolesny jęk wydostał się z jego gardła.

\- Proszę! Hannibal, proszę! P-pp-przestań...! Nie...! Proszę…

Wyglądało na to, że strach pobrzmiewający w znajomym głosie przywrócił Hannibalowi rozsądek, jego uścisk trochę zelżał, a maska wściekłości ustąpiła miejsce niezwykle neutralnemu wyrazowi twarzy. Will wykorzystał ten moment chwilowej stagnacji by uderzyć kolanem Hannibala w krocze z siłą zrodzoną z czystej desperacji. Starszy mężczyzna wypuścił Willa ze swego uścisku, a sam upadł ze stęknięciem na podłogę, trzymając się za bolące genitalia.

\- Hannibal, co do jasnej cholery?! - krzyknął Will ochrypłym głosem, by następnie zgiąć się w pół i zacząć dyszeć z ręką na swoim gardle.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju Hannibal westchnął ciężko i podniósł się do siedzącej pozycji, podpierając się ramieniem. Will oczekiwał od Hannibala złości, lecz zamiast tego jego przyjaciel przyglądał się mu badawczo tymi swoimi tajemniczymi oczyma bez wyrazu. W tym spojrzeniu kryło się coś gadziego, całkowicie bezwzględnego i zimnego, co sprawiło, że Will cofnął się mimowolnie. Zrobił krok do tyłu. I jeszcze jeden. Odwrócił się, miał już biec po swój telefon, ale coś wtedy sobie uświadomił; jego umysł był całkowicie jasny, a myśli wyraziste. Oczywiście, jego serce waliło jak szalone, ale pierwszy raz od tygodni Will czuł, że jest w stanie się kontrolować. Czuł, że jest kompletny, świadomy i cholernie wkurzony.

Wrócił powoli do Hannibala, który uważnie go obserwował ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, gdzie siedział zupełnie bez ruchu. Will zacisnął pięści i utkwił twarde spojrzenie na sylwetce dobrego doktora. Zaraz zdał sobie sprawę jak śmieszny musi być jego surowy wyraz twarzy, zważając na fakt, że stoi tylko w samych bokserkach. Nagle Hannibal szeroko wyszczerzył zęby i zaczął się śmiać. I śmiał się. Will mógł zobaczyć łzy rozbawienia w kącikach jego oczu, gdy zawył ponownie ze śmiechu, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na ciemnych, ceramicznych płytkach. Will rzucił gniewne spojrzenie w stronę śmiejącego się Hannibala, odwrócił się na pięcie i sztywnym krokiem wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Poczekaj! Will! Źle zrozumiałeś! Proszę! - zawołał za nim Hannibal, ale rozbawienie słyszalne w jego głosie tylko przyśpieszyło odwrót Willa. 

Will znalazł swoje spodnie tam, gdzie je zostawił, złożone na nowoczesnym, małym podnóżku. Oparł się plecami o drzwi, gdy wyciągał telefon z kieszeni swoich spodni, zaraz zobaczył czekającą na niego wiadomość od Alany: "Zasnęłam, przepraszam. Z psami wszystko w porządku. Zbiłam twój kubek. Kupię ci nowy. Przywitaj się ode mnie z H.- A." Wiadomość musiała w nocy przełamać klatkę Faradaya, jaką był dom Hannibala. Will zauważył, że jest dopiero siódma rano. Jeśli znalazłby zasięg, może zadzwonić do Alany i powiedzieć jej...

Powiedzieć jej co?

Do diabła, co się właściwie teraz stało?

Will usłyszał kroki Hannibala na korytarzu i mocniej oparł się o drzwi. Dopiero po kilku chwilach uważnego przysłuchiwania się, był pewny, że doktor sobie poszedł. Wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i opadł na podłogę.

Prawdę mówiąc, Will czuł się sobą tylko w towarzystwie dr. Lectera. On nigdy, przenigdy nie krzyczał, gdy był zdenerwowany, nie ważne w jakiej znalazł się sytuacji. Miał w sobie coś niesamowicie kojącego, przejawiającego się w precyzyjnych i nieśpiesznych ruchach jego długich rąk, w wyrazie jego twarzy – zawsze na granicy uśmiechu, jakby zaznajomiony był z jakimś małym szczególikiem, który ujawniłby tylko we właściwym momencie. Hannibal potrafił słuchać. Bez osądzania. Z łatwością znajdował inne scenariusze do rozważenia. Jednak dla Willa najważniejsza była swoboda z jaką mógł spojrzeć mu prosto w oczu. Will nie martwił się czy kontakt wzrokowy był zbyt długi czy zbyt krótki, po raz pierwszy wychodziło mu naturalnie. Will zaczął uważać Hannibala za podstawę swojego zdrowia psychicznego, a jego porządnie urządzony gabinet począł traktować jak sanktuarium.

Tak było aż do dzisiejszego poranka.

Will kilkakrotnie aktywował i dezaktywował ekran swojej komórki by jak najmocniej rzucić nią przez cały pokój. 

***

Obudziwszy się szczęśliwie ze snu bez żadnych snów, Willowi zajęło prawie całą minutę by przypomnieć sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Miękkie łóżko z ciemnoniebieską pościelą. Pozwolił materiałowi prześlizgnąć się przez swoje palce – pomiędzy kciukiem, a palcem wskazującym. Kosztowne. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jego oczy zatrzymały się na oprawionej w ramę fotografii jaskiniowego malowidła. Przedstawiało ono rogatą głowę wielkiego jelenia ponad nierówną linią kropek.

Wspomnienia ostatniej nocy powróciły do niego. Koszmar. Atak drgawek. Hannibal siedzący na łóżku nago przy jego boku, chłodna dłoń na jego czole. Zmarszczył brwi i w zamyśleniu przygryzł dolną wargę. Hannibal nago na jego łóżku. Jakby to było najbardziej naturalne zjawisko na świecie. 

Will nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz widział nagiego mężczyznę wykluczając miejsca zbrodni i autopsję. I mężczyznę, który byłby taki... nieskrępowany. Nawet jeśli szczegóły ostatniej nocy były dla niego nie do końca jasne, miał w pamięci obraz muskularnych ramion Hannibala, które miały taki sam śniady odcień jak jego cera. Will wyobraził sobie eleganckie ramię przyjaciela opadające wzdłuż jego szerokiej klatki piersiowej, którą pokrywały ciemne, kręcone, już zaczynające siwieć włosy. Położył dłoń na swojej klatce piersiowej, była raczej gładka i porównując siebie do Hannibala, czuł się jak dzieciak.

W końcu sygnały jakie już od dłuższego czasu wysyłał pęcherz Willa przezwyciężyły jego rozmarzenie. Odrzucił kołdrę, burknął coś, gdy chwiejnie stanął na własnych nogach.

Jakikolwiek lek, który Hannibal podał mu wczoraj w nocy już opuszczał jego organizm; poczucie odprężenia w jego kończynach szybko zastępowało zwyczajowe napięcie. Will przeszedł przez korytarz, znalazł łazienkę i załatwił swoje potrzeby, Pochylając się by umyć ręce i pochlapać wodą twarz, nagle wyraźnie przypomniał sobie ostatnią noc, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Hannibal stał tuż obok niego w tym pokoju. Odwrócił się wtedy by popatrzeć się na niego. Głód w oczach przyjaciela całkowicie go oszołomił. Will zaczerwienił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak długo czekał by wziąć ręcznik i się okryć.

Zdenerwowany przez te myśli, Will skręcił w złą stronę wychodząc z łazienki i dotarł do progu głównej sypialni. Mógł nawet usłyszeć odgłos ciężkich oddechów dochodzący zza drzwi. Sięganie po klamkę było kompletnie poza dyskusją ale Will patrzył właśnie jak jego ręka sama to zrobiła. Bezgłośnie otworzyły się drzwi do pokoju, który tak nie pasował do wystroju innych wnętrz, że Will pomyślał przez chwilę, że natknął się na sąsiadujące mieszkanie; ale nie – Will mógł dostrzec ciało Hannibala rozciągnięte we śnie na łóżku, na pościeli w kolorze ciemnej czekolady. Stał tam przez chwilę, tylko patrząc na unoszenie się i opadanie pleców Hannibala w trakcie jego odpoczynku, gdy on sam był nieświadomy obecności intruza w jego pokoju. W tym mężczyźnie czaiło się coś potężnego, potężnego nawet podczas snu. Bardzo… pociągającego.

Ostatnio Will próbując w nocy zasnąć, przypominał sobie przeprowadzone z Hannibalem rozmowy; czuł że te ćwiczenie pomaga mu utrzymać stabilność umysłową.

Aż pewnego dnia, zawieszony pomiędzy jawą a snem, nagle zaczął myśleć o Hannibalu... inaczej.  
Za pierwszym razem gdy w jego myślach Hannibal pojawił nie jako przyjaciel ani terapeuta, tylko jako kochanek, Will od razu następnego dnia odwołał swoją zaplanowaną wizytę. Początkowo Will zrzucił winę za swoje fantazję na brak doświadczenia w dziedzinie seksu i wzrastający poziom stresu wywołany pracą; właściwie kiedy poznał Hannibala, jego życie seksualne w ogóle nie istniało, a ten mężczyzna był niezmiernie czarujący. Uświadomił sobie, że jednak ten pociąg fizyczny był większy niż się spodziewał, gdy zaczął nerwowo oczekiwać wcześniejszego pójścia do łóżka by zobaczyć co jego własne ręce i wyobraźnia mogą z nim zrobić. Ukrywanie przed Hannibalem tego “niegrzecznego” sekreciku stawało się coraz trudniejsze.

_(Co robisz w jego pokoju?)_

Ponownie pieścił oczyma delikatną krawędź pleców Hannibala, gdzie stykały się one z prześcieradłem. Jedna elegancko zbudowana noga – jak tancerza – wystawała łydką w dół zza przykrycia. Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, Will powziął kolejny krok w głąb sypialni Hannibala. Oczy doktora otworzyły się w łagodnym świetle.

***

Will czuł na pewno, że był to odpowiedni moment, kiedy usta Hannibala spotkały jego własne w pierwszym pocałunku.

Wówczas, stało się coś nie do pomyślenia; Hannibal próbował się odsunąć. Will miał go w mocnym uścisku, chciał go mieć jeszcze bliżej siebie, ale Hannibal zrobił się tak sztywny, że Will czuł, że trzyma w objęciach marmurowy posąg nie człowieka. 

Nagle umysł Willa krzyczał. Niebezpieczeństwo. Strzykawka... I te chłodne wycofywanie się, gdy Will wiedział, BYŁ PEWIEN, że widział pożądanie w oczach doktora. Podejrzliwy rozum Willa przez czas jednego oddechu złożył w całość wszystkie wskazówki i świadomość ciężko zakorzeniła się w jego pełnym lęku sercu. 

Hannibal nie pragnął jego przyzwolenia.

To była jego wizja.

***

Teraz Will siedział z chorym żołądkiem w gościnnym pokoju. Szyja bolała go w miejscu, gdzie kciuk Hannibala mocno nań naciskał, na pewno było posiniaczone. Oprócz szoku i złości Will odczuwał wielkie skonsternowanie. Czy wyciągnął złe wnioski? Dlaczego Hannibal go zaatakował? Co właściwie wiedział o tym mężczyźnie, który tak nagle zdawał się być o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny?  
Ten szyderczy śmiech dręczył go nadal.

Po kilku minutach Will doszły bardzo wyraźne odgłosy przygotowywanego jedzenia. Niedowierzając, uchylił trochę drzwi od swojej sypialni. Brzęk sztućców i zapach świeżo zaparzonej kawy. Zarzucił na siebie koszulę, nałożył spodnie i ostrożnie przeszedł przez korytarz do kuchni. Tam królował Hannibal, ubrany w luźną, płócienną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami z fartuchem kucharskim na sobie, krojąc dużą zieloną paprykę. Kiedy Will wszedł do pokoju, Hannibal spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się tym swoim ciepłym, zachęcającym uśmiechem.

\- Will, witaj. Proszę usiądź, przygotowałem dla ciebie kawę. - Hannibal skinął końcem tasaka w kierunku krajalnicy by wrócić do swojego zajęcia jakim było krojenie papryki w cienkie zielone paseczki.

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz – oświadczył Will.

Bez podnoszenia wzroku, głowa Hannibala przechyliła się trochę w lewą stronę, a on sam wzruszył lekko ramionami. _C'est la vie!_

Will potrząsnął głową w niedowierzaniu, by potem przyjrzeć się bacznie swojemu niedoszłemu gwałcicielowi, a następnie zerknąć na szklaną filiżankę cholernie dobrej kawy.

\- Sądzę że oboje przeżyliśmy bardzo długą noc pełną...niedomówień i błędnych założeń. Pomyślałem, że śniadanie będzie dobrym sposobem na dostarczenie energii potrzebnej do przeprowadzenia dyskusji na ich temat.

Hannibal wrzucił coś na rozgrzaną patelnię, a następnie odwrócił się by ułożyć słodkie pieczywo na małym talerzu.

\- Niedomówień? - Will powtórzył za nim bez zastanowienia. 

Nie powiedział nic więcej, bo Hannibal uciszył go ostrym dźwiękiem i podniósł swoją dłoń.

\- Will, proszę. Jeszcze nie czas. Poczekaj aż coś zjemy,

Żołądek Willa błagał go by nie odrzucał wspaniałomyślnych gestów Hannibala: jajka I kiełbaski pachniały zniewalająco.

\- Usiądź - słowo było rozkazem, oczy Hannibala chwilowo znów stały się oczami gada, a on sam się uśmiechnął.

Will westchnął i sięgnął po filiżanką z kawą by usiąść z nią na starym, skórzanym fotelu. Coś innego kryło się w Hannibalu dzisiejszego poranka. Jego ruchy, choć precyzyjne jak zawsze straciły trochę swojej sztywności, to było tak jakby poruszał się teraz bez jakichś zahamowań. Jego włosy były w eleganckim nieładzie, a na przystojnej twarzy zawitał przyjazny uśmiech, gdy komentował danie, w którego trakcie był przygotowywania. Temu mężczyźnie nie sprawiało kłopotów bycie czarującym i uprzejmym jak na kogoś, kto chciał go zabić w tym samym pokoju nie mniej niż godzinę temu; wypełniała go łagodność. Will siedział na swoim miejscu i popijał kawę ze zmrużonymi oczyma skierowanymi w stronę Hannibala.

***

Siedzieli w jadalni na przeciw siebie. Powietrze było przesycone ziołowymi aromatami – miętą, szałwią, kolendrą, tymiankiem i tajską bazylią. Oczy Willa zawędrowały ku półkom regału stojącego za Hannibalem.

\- Jak to jest, że równomiernie wznoszą się do góry? - zapytał, zapominając na chwilę o swojej złości. 

Lorazepam w jego orgazmie, spowodował, że czuł się trochę podchmielony, teraz gdy poziom adrenaliny zaczął się zmniejszać. 

\- To przez sposób ich zbudowania, każdy poziom jest wsunięty trochę głębiej niż każdy następny powyżej, to bardzo podobne do poziomowego ustawienia miejsc w teatrze. Dzięki temu kolejne półki oświetlane są przez optymalną ilość światła. - Hannibal uśmiechnął się i wziął do ust kawałek kiełbaski ze swojego widelca.

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał.

Will zacisnął szczęki.

\- Jest... ładne. - Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. - Hannibal, dlaczego siedzimy tu i rozmawiamy jakby nic się nie stało? Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego mnie zaatakowałeś.

\- Will, to ty mnie zaatakowałeś. Ja się tylko broniłem – odpowiedział rzeczowo Hannibal, odrywając kawałek słodkiej bułki.

\- Przed czym? Moimi oskarżeniami? Przed moimi... moimi zalotami? - Kolor pojawił się na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny – O czym ty mówisz?

Hannibal zatrzymał się z kawałkiem bułeczki w połowie drogi do jego ust.

\- Nie pamiętasz jak próbowałeś zaatakować mnie nożem? - zapytał, brwi uniesione w zdumieniu.

Świat Willa szybko zapadł się. Nóż? 

\- Jaki nóż?

\- To był nóż do obierania jarzyn. Na szczęście prawie wcale go nie używam, dlatego ostrze dawno już nie było ostrzone. 

Hannibal odpiął jeden guzik od swej koszuli by odchylić materiał i pokazać opatrunek u jego ramienia.

\- To nic więcej niż zadrapanie.

\- Gówno prawda, Hannibal! Nie było żadnego noża. Jeśliby był, miałbym gdzieś na sobie krew. Ja... pamiętałbym.

\- Naprawdę? Pamiętałbyś? - Hannibal zapytał cicho.

Will odsunął swoje krzesło od stołu, nagle dostał mdłości. Jego umysł powrócił do dzisiejszego ranka, desperacko próbował ustalić czy miał nóż w swoich rękach. Wir szczegółów. Nic, noża brak. Hannibal nie mylił się; czy Will na pewno by pamiętał?

_(Ss-szalony - warczy rogaty bóg z błyskiem w oku.)_

\- Will czy mam zdjąć bandaż by ci udowodnić, że jestem ranny?

Will złapał się za głowę i pozwolił sobie na niski jęk bólu, ale machnął ręką na Hannibala, by ten nie wstawał.

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku – wymamrotał. Zacisnął powieki. - Wierzę ci. Hannibal, ja... przepraszam.

Hannibal wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos.

\- Miałeś wrażenie, że chcę zrobić ci coś złego. Gdybym był w podobnym stanie, pewnie zrobiłbym to samo.

Will otworzył oczy. Hannibal marszczył brwi do swojej filiżanki z kawą. Po chwili jego brwi wróciły do normalności, a on sam przypatrzył się Willowi oceniająco. 

\- Ponadto przepraszam za to, że cię skrzywdziłem. - Wskazał dłonią na widoczne siniaki na szyi Willa. - Czasem mam problemy ze swoją... gwałtownością. - Uśmiechnął się.

Will poczuł się trochę nieswojo. Zawróciło mu się w głowie. Jego myśli były niespójne, a coś – jakaś myśli – szarpała za brzegi jego umysłu. 

Coś...

\- Teraz, chciałbym porozmawiać o naszym pocałunku – zaczął bez ogródek Hannibal, biorąc łyk kawy.

Fale wstydu i zażenowania zderzyły się z Willem, nagle nie było czym oddychać, nie starczało powietrza by wypełnić nimi płuca. Hannibal obserwował go przez moment, a potem kontynuował:

\- Doprowadzenie naszej relacji do takiego momentu, w którym aspekt fizyczny miałby jakiekolwiek znaczenie było całkowicie nieetyczne i nieprofesjonalne z mojej strony.

Fale te starały się pochłonąć Willa całkowicie, gdy gapił się na żyrandol z czarnego kryształu.

\- Jednakże jak wiesz, jestem skłonny do nie wstępowania w żadne ramy. – Hannibal uśmiechnął się cierpko. – Lubię cię Will. Sądzę, że nieświadomie pozwoliłem moim pragnieniom ujrzeć światło dnia i stały się one przez to łatwo dla ciebie dostrzegalne. Ale teraz wiem, że twoje chęci podążają w tę samą stronę – Hannibal wzruszył ramionami – Czy to taka zła rzecz? Czy może nasze rozmowy mogą stać się lepsze dzięki temu nowemu elementowi? 

Hannibal odchylił się nieznacznie na krześle i bawił się brzegiem serwetki, obserwując jak Will chłonie jego słowa. 

Will robił wszystko by otwarcie nie gapić się na Hannibala.

Siedzieli w ciszy. Atmosfera stawała się niezręczna. Dla Willa nawet powietrze stawało się zbyt ciężkie. Wstał chwiejnie ze swojego miejsca i przeszedł całą długość pokoju by zatrzymać się koło drzwi balkonowych. Czy szukał drogi ucieczki? Usłyszał skrzypienie nóżki krzesła przesuwanego się po drewnianej podłodze i zrobił się przez to zdenerwowany, spięty. Hannibal jednak nie wstał. 

\- Nie chodziło mi żeby teraz... I szczególnie nie w sposób o jaki mnie oskarżyłeś dzisiaj z rana.

Will usłyszał jego cichy śmiech.

\- Zrobimy to, tak jak ty tego chcesz, nie inaczej. Wszystko zdarzy w swoim czasie. Ty wyznaczasz tempo. I spróbuję nie być tak zaskoczony jak ostatnim razem. Po prostu powiem ci: bardzo cię pożądam, Willu Grahamie. - Zatrzymał się, by na chwilę kontynuować – Czy pogorszyłem sprawy?

Will wziął głęboki oddech i potrząsnął głową. Powaga słów Hannibala ciążyła na nim. Will był na krawędzi załamania nerwowego. Mało brakowało, że właśnie to wyznanie byłoby przyczyną jego upadku. Zerknął zza swojego ramienia w stronę miejsca, które zajmował Hannibal – wyglądał on bardzo dostojnie siedząc tam z luźno skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Przez chwilę Will nie pragnął niczego więcej niż tylko upaść na kolana przed nim na kolana i zacząć płakać. Jednak chęć ta zniknęła, tak szybko jak się pojawiła, pozostawiając go zdenerwowanego, spiętego i roztrzęsionego. Will przeciągnął dłonią po swojej twarzy i oczach, a potem rozczochrał nią swoje włosy. 

\- Ja... Ja chcę jechać do domu – wyszeptał żałośnie – Przepraszam... To wszystko mnie przerasta.

Hannibal zacisnął usta, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko pokiwał głową i patrzył jak Will opuszcza pomieszczenie.

***

Hannibal przysłuchiwał się, jak Will zabiera swoje rzeczy i opuszcza jego dom.  
Doktor zdejmując opatrunek na swoim ramieniu, odkrył powierzchnię nieuszkodzonej, gładkiej skóry.


	3. Ogar

Rozdział 3 - Ogar

W czasie godzinnej jazdy do domu Will rozmyślał nad słowami Hannibala. Gdy dojechał był już kompletnie wykończony. Zdążył tylko otworzyć drzwi frontowe, a już napadła ne niego gromada jego psów proszących o odrobinę uwagi. Will uśmiechnął pomimo nieprzyjemności dnia dzisiejszego; psy były bardzo prostymi stworzeniami. Zostawił drzwi otwarte, nie przejmował się komarami. Przygotował psom miski z jedzeniem, a potem rozebrał się do bokserek i opadł zmęczony na łóżko.

Prawie natychmiast zasnął.

***

Hannibal przytrzymywał go o drzwi lodówki, Will ponownie mógł poczuć zimny metal na swoich gołych plecach. Młodszy mężczyzna usiłował odciągnąć rękę dobrego doktora od swego gardła. Will nagle dostrzegł, że na jego twarzy zamiast furii jakiej oczekiwał, malował się wyraz subtelnej fascynacji. Podniósł nogę by odeprzeć swojego napastnika, ale zdołał tylko otoczyć nią jego biodro. Kiedy Will próbował się opierać, nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zupełnie nagi.

Will popatrzył się w dół, poczuł się upokorzony, widząc, że ma pełną erekcję; próbował ją ukryć poprzez uniesienie drugiej nogi, ale z jakiegoś powodu to pogorszyło sprawy. Teraz wisiał przytrzymywany za szyję, nogami obejmując Hannibala, a pomiędzy nimi był jego domagający się zainteresowania penis.

Will spodziewał się, że Hannibal go zabije; krew sączyła się z jego szyi, z miejsca gdzie skóra została przerwana przez ostre paznokcie starszego mężczyzny. Był przerażony i bezsilny, gdy Hannibal przybliżał się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Jednakże czując krew spływającą po swoim ciele, Will zdał sobie sprawę, że jest podekscytowany jak nigdy. Jego erekcja zadrżała w czasie gdy obaj byli otoczeni przez szkarłatne strugi. Krew błyszczała pięknie na klatce piersiowej Hannibala, a Will chcąc, nie chcąc wygiął się w łuk by dotknąć swoim penisem tego lepkiego bałaganu.

Życie opuszczało profilera powoli, nawet wtedy gdy jego biodra lubieżnie się poruszały, ale nie mogły przybliżyć się do Hannibala. Doprowadzało to Willa do szaleństwa. Wstyd i pożądanie walczyły ze sobą wewnątrz niego. Zajęczał.

\- Will, właśnie tak... - wyszeptał Hannibal, przylegając swoim ciałem do jego ciała – _Grzeczny chłopiec._

Nareszcie jego męskość dotknęła gładkiego i wilgotnego brzucha Hannibala. I ponownie, i znów. Ukojenie było prawie nie do zniesienia. A Hannibal... Hannibal zaczął szeptać mu do ucha szokujące niegodziwości. Świat młodszego mężczyzny eksplodował wokół niego. I on też. Penis Willa drgał, ocierając się o skórę Hannibala, gdy jego oczy zamykały się po raz ostatni.  
   
***  
Promienie słońca wpadały przez okna, oświetlając dom Willa. Otworzył oczy. Jego powieki były ociężałe. Usłyszał jak ktoś szpera w jego kuchn, zaniepokojony uniósł głowę.

\- Halo...? - zawołał.

Psy nie zbudziły go swoim szczekaniem, więc gościem był ktoś znajomy. Zaczął się podnosić, ale w czas zdał sobie, że leżał na czymś klejącym się. Dokładnie wiedział, co to było.

Alana pojawiła się w drzwiach od jego sypialni.

\- Puk. Puk. Przepraszam za najście – Drzwi były na oścież otwarte, więc pozwoliłam sobie wejść, mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza.

Will szybko położył się na brzuchu. Gdyby tylko mógł się czymś przykryć.

\- Will? W porządku? - dopytywała się Alana, podchodząc do krawędzi łóżka.

\- Wszystko gra. - Poduszka tłumiła głos Willa.

Zażenowanie go paraliżowało. Wll musiał chytrze zmusić Alanę do wyjścia z jego domu, gdyż tylko w ten sposób mógł wywinąć się z tej krępującej sytuacji.

\- Tylko... Zmęczenie – Ostatnio powtarzał to przez cały czas. Miał wrażenie, że staje się to jego wizytówką. - _Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Will Graham. Jestem wiecznie zmęczony. Miło mi cię poznać._

\- Will! Jest prawie trzynasta... Zmartwiłam się, kiedy w ogóle nie odpisałeś na mojego smsa, ale cóż... Ty to... ty, i próbowałam nie brać tego do siebie. Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że twój dom jest mi po drodze. - Alana westchnęła. - I wiesz co? Chociaż byś się na mnie popatrzył, kiedy do ciebie mówię.

Will odwrócił się w jej stronę i skierował na nią swoje spojrzenie. Niestety, to pozwoliło jej dostrzec siniaki na jego szyi, a także pojedynczy, okrągły ślad palca na jego szczęce.

Alana wciągnęła mocno powietrze i usiadła na łożku. Nachyliła się nad Willem by mogła się lepiej przyjrzeć jego ranom.

Will po omacku szukał czegoś w swoim umyśle. Jakiegoś powodu. Jakiejś przyczyny. Musiał odwrócić jej uwagę.

\- Mój Boże! Co się do cholery stało? - Dotknęła jego twarzy.

Will wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Za bardzo nie wzbraniał się przed myślą, że teraz wszystko między nim i Alaną stanie się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane.

\- To nic. Naprawdę. Ja... upadłem. - Jęknął w duchu.

Nie sprawdzał się pod naciskiem.

Ciemne brwi Alany zakryły jej czysto niebieskie oczy.

\- Upadłeś? Jasne... Nie kupuję tego, wcale, a wcale. Wyglądasz jakbyś się z kimś bił. Czy ktoś cię napadł?

Will szybko złapał się za tą słabą wymówkę.

\- Tak! Zostałem obrabowany. Wczoraj w nocy kiedy tankowałem. Ukradli mi portfel... i telefon – dodał na wszelki wypadek. - Przyłapałaś mnie. Dlatego to ty jesteś psychologiem, nie ja. - Zrobił z siebie kompletnego idiotę, ale nie mógł powstrzymać swojego języka.

Alana ponownie zmarszczyła brwi, nie wierzyła ani jednemu jego słowu, ale wycofała się taktownie.

\- Will Graham. Jesteś w okropnym stanie. Powinien zbadać cię lekarz. - Zatrzymała się na chwilę by pomyśleć – Pójdę po telefon do samochodu. Myślę, że uda mi się ciebie umówić dziś na wizytę u mojego przyjaciela, który pracuje w Centrum Elektroradiologii w Georgetown.

\- Chcesz żebym zrobił tomografię mózgu? Nie przesadzasz trochę?

\- No cóż... Nieźle cię potłukli. Nikt nie wie nic o innych obrażeniach. Ponadto Hannibal mówił mi rano, że nie wierzy wynikom badań robionym przez dr. Sutcliffe'a...

Will poczuł nagły przypływ mdłości.

\- Rozmawiałaś dzisiaj z rana z Hannibalem? - zapytał wołając, ale Alana już wyszła.

W oka mgnieniu wstał z łóżka, położył kołdrę w ten sposób by przykrywała... plamy na prześcieradle.  
 _(Och, Boże, Boże.)_

( _"Czasem mam problemy ze swoją... gwałtownością"_ )

Otworzywszy drzwi, Will zobaczył jak Alana ścieli jego łóżko, szybko zwrócił na siebie jej uwagę.

\- Jestem gotowy. Chodźmy.

Rzucił przelotne spojrzenie w tamtą stronę, zamknął drzwi i poszedł za Alaną do jej samochodu.

***  
Czas spędzony z Alaną bardzo się ciągnął. Towarzyszenie jej było dla niego szalenie krępujące. Will miał wystarczająco dużo oleju w głowie by zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ona nie będzie na niego wiecznie czekać by on... By co? Pozbierał się do kupy? Czy na pewno chciał tego by na niego czekała? Alana pragnęła od niego normalności, a on normalny nie był.  
Był jak to lakonicznie wyraził Hannibal, "wyjątkowy".

_Graham, weź się w garść._

\- Co to było? - zapytała Alana, odwracając na moment wzrok od drogi.

Will siedział zgarbiony na przednim siedzeniu jej samochodu z rękami zaciśniętymi między swoimi kolanami. Miał zmarszczone czoło, w jego oczach odbijało się zmęczenie i pustka. Patrzył prosto przed siebie, nie widząc nic. Pytanie Alany kompletnie go zaskoczyło. Will zmarszczył brwi i skupił się na profilu jej twarzy.

\- Słucham? Nic. Przepraszam. - Odwrócił wzrok by skierować go w stronę okna.

Will nabrał powietrza, zatrzymał je na kilka sekund i ze świstem wypuścił. W końcu zadał nurtujące jego umysł pytanie. Na samą myśl jego puls stawał się nierówny.

\- Więc rozmawiałaś z rana z Hannibalem? - Nie poznawał swojego głosu, brzmiał obco w jego ustach. Był zbyt wysoki i nienaturalny.

\- Zadzwonił do mnie zaraz po twoim wyjściu. Umówiliśmy się na "randkę" dziś wieczorem – oświadczyła. Kpiące rozbawienie rozbrzmiewało w jej słowach.  
\- I wy dwoje... Rozmawiacie o mnie?

\- Tak, Will. O twoim zdrowiu.

\- To jest "zdrowiu" w znaczeniu psychicznym...

\- Co?

\- Zdrowie psychiczne?

\- Och. - roześmiała się Alana, jej śliczne oczy zmrużyły się, gdy popatrzyła się z uśmiechem na Willa. - Twoje tajemnice są bezpieczne, Willu Grahamie. Nie bądź taki przerażony. Poza tym, wolę żebyś to ty mi je sam zdradził. – Wyraz jej twarzy naglestał się poważny. Alana spojrzała jeszcze raz na drogę. Po kilku momentach kontynuowała - Hannibal powiedział mi o ataku drgawek. Mówił, że był łagodny, ale wspominał też, że zaobserwował mikrodrgawki pojawiające się w toku waszego wieczornego spotkania. Dziwne przerwy, itd. Zgaduję, że przypuszczasz, że nie odniosłeś żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń podczas tego twojego "napadu", prawda? Charlie zapewnił mnie, że może ciebie wcisnąć na badanie dziś popołudniu. Bardzo dobra ze mnie przyjaciółka, nieprawdaż? - powiedziała żartobliwie - Bądź grzecznym chłopcem, usiądź sobie wygodnie i odpocznij. Niedługo dojedziemy.

_(Grzeczny chłopiec.)_

Will westchnął i uśmiechnął się do niej.  
***  
"Charlie" okazał się być doktorem Charlesem R. Lundqvistem, dyrektorem Oddziału Diagnostyki i Obrazowania w Szpitalu Uniwersyteckim w Georgetown, a nie jakimś technikiem, którego spodziewał się Will. Biorąc pod uwagę mowę ciała Alany i dr. Lundqvista było oczywistym, że łączy ich wspólna historia. Will kręcił się na swoim zimnym stołku, czując się bardzo niezręcznie. Próbował dostrzec coś ponad ich ramionami w zdjęciach skanu swojego mózgu. Dr. Lundqvist wskazywał długopisem na jedną stronę ekrany.

\- ... a tutaj możemy zobaczyć wyraźnie przestrzeń objętą przez stan zapalny. - Lekarz odchylił się na miejscu i przeczesał dłonią gęstą, srebrną grzywę swoich włosów.

Dr. Lundqvist zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czy chorowałeś kiedykolwiek na opryszczkę bądź kiłę?

Oczy Willa skoczyły na Alanę.

\- Um. Nie.

\- Czy przechodziłeś chorobę Zachodniego Nilu, malarię albo boreliozę?

\- Nie.  
\- Czy zażywałeś antybiotyki w trakcie powiedzmy... sześciu ostatnich miesięcy?

\- Tak. Chorowałem na zapalenie zatok przynosowych. Jakieś cztery miesiące temu. - Will był zniecierpliwiony, bawił się nerwowo mankietami swojej tartanowej koszuli.

Dr. Lundqvist pokiwał głową i odwrócił się w stronę dr. Bloom.

\- Więc odważę się stwierdzić, że mykoplazmoza spowodowała zapalenie mózgu. Nieleczona jest śmiertelna, jak każde inne zakażenie. Na szczęście mamy wiele czasu. Podamy Willowi popołudniu zastrzyk z tetracykliną. Jeśli poczuje się lepiej, to mam rację. - Odchylił się ponownie na krześle i znów przylizał dłonią swoje włosy, spoglądając na Willa znad swoich okularów.

\- Czego nie pojmuję, to dlaczego nie wykryli tego podczas rezonansu magnetycznego.

***

Wszedł do pustego domu. Stąpając, uważał na kudłate ciała psiej rodziny Willa.

\- Sza! - uciszał, trzymając dłoń do góry.

Wszystkie oprócz jednego, najnowszego członka rodziny usiadły natychmiastowo, bacznie go obserwując.

Pomimo, że nie podzielał upodobania Willa dla udomowionych zwierząt, Hannibal podziwiał ich nastawienie, które nakazywało im by mu się przypodobać.Było coś uspokajającego w ich ciemnych oczach i w sposobie unoszenia tych włochatych łbów.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Przyniosłem wam przekąskę.

Sięgnął do papierowej torby, którą miał ze sobą i wyciągnął z niej kawałki mięsa, które bezceremonialnie rozrzucił po podłodze.

Brązowy pies, którego Will znalazł na drodze za swoim domem podszedł do swojego legowiska, trzy razy się obrócił by w końcu się ułożyć i ostrożnie go obserwować.

Hannibal zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków w głąb pokoju i powoli się rozejrzał. Tak, bardzo dobrze. Alana była tu wcześniej. Mógł wyczuć subtelną woń jej perfum wciąż unoszącą się w powietrzu. Był zadowolony, że jest ona tak podatna na jego sugestie. Hannibal zamknął oczy, oddychał głęboko. Chciał poczuć wszystkie zapachy, które były tylko i wyłącznie Willa: olej silnikowy, olej napędowy, tania woda kolońska, brudne ubrania, kawa, psy, i... A to co? Przestał na chwilę, odwrócił się i przechylił głowę, a jego nozdrza wdzięcznie się rozszerzyły. Podszedł do niepościelonego lóżka i przejechał dłonią przez bawełnianą, niebieską kołdrę. Odkrywszy ją, zobaczył coś, co sprawiło, że jego usta wygięły się w zadowolonym uśmiechu. Uważając na swój garnitur, położył się ostrożnie obok miejsca, na którym spoczywało ciało Willa i próbował sobie wyobrazić, co nie dawało spać młodszemu mężczyźnie.  
 


	4. Pancernik

Rozdział 4 - Pancernik

Hannibal pochylił się nad okienkiem i próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę pielęgniarki. Była mocno zaangażowana w rozmowę telefoniczną i nie zauważyła go przez dziesięć minut jak tam stał; zastukał w okienko; nie znosił takich sytuacji, cierpliwość nie była łatwa do utrzymania, a smród wszystko pogarszał. Pomimo że Hannibal nigdy nie wzdrygał się w obrzydzeniu od pierwotnych woni ludzkiego organizmu to bycie w szpitalu, gdzie drażniące zapachy środków czyszczących tuszowały zgniły smród setek tysięcy chorób było czymś za czym w ogóle nie tęsknił.

Mocno uderzył dłonią o twardy, zniszczony blat. Dopiero wtedy uzyskał odpowiedź od kobiety, którą był nieistniejący uśmiech i wzniesiony palec wskazujący. Wróciła do telefonu by skończyć rozmowę. Hannibal zacisnął szczęki i westchnął, przemierzał niespiesznie korytarz w tę i z powrotem obserwując uważnie okienko. Wyobrażał siebie wyciągającego z zza biurka cielsko tej maciory i...

\- Czy mogę panu pomóc? - zapytała kobieta, wypuszczając w końcu z rąk słuchawkę.

Prawie natychmiast telefon ponownie zaczął dzwonić; zanim pielęgniarka zdążyła go odebrać i znów pomachać tym okropnym, skrzywionym palcem przed twarzą, Hannibal uśmiechnął się miło i odpowiedział:

\- Tak. Myślę, że tak. Szukam mojego pacjenta... Willa Grahama. Nie wiem, w której jest sali.

Wzruszył przepraszająco ramionami, w geście, o którym wiedział, że jest czarujący. Pielęgniarka nieco się wyprostowała i przybrała wyraz twarzy, który wahał się między denerwującą nadgorliwością a uprzejmym profesjonalizmem.

\- Och, przepraszam! Nie rozpoznałam pana, doktorze...?

\- Lecter. Jednak nie pracuję tutaj. Jestem psychiatrą Willa Grahama. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że czas wizyt już dawno minął, ale naprawdę bardzo bym chciał się z nim zobaczyć jeszcze tego wieczoru. - Uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem?

Pielęgniarka zacisnęła usta w cienką linię i uprzejmie zbyła jego obawy; niewątpliwie była dużą rybą w małym stawie.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Dziś jestem tu tylko ja i teraz wiem, że pan przyszedł, więc żaden problem. Pański Will Graham jest w pokoju 514. Drzwi na końcu. - Wskazała na korytarz po jego prawej stronie.

Hannibal zdawkowo jej podziękował i wolnym krokiem poszedł w stronę sali Willa. Dotknął dłonią zimnej klamki i zatrzymał się; był ciekaw w jakim stanie emocjonalnym jest Will, ale czy młodszy mężczyzna zechce go zobaczyć? Niespodziewanie ogarnął go niepokój. Zirytował się.  
Nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Will siedział na łóżku, przykryty kołdrą od bioder w dół, gotów do snu. Jego oczy oderwały się od telefonu i zaakceptowały obecność Hannibala. Wyraz zaskoczenia na jego twarzy szybko zmienił się w ulgę. Will szczerze się uśmiechnął. Tak rzadko to robił.

Gdzieś w duszy Hannibala zabrzmiała ostra nuta. Jak szczęk blachy do pieczenia wkładanej prosto do piekarnika. Zagubił się we własnych myślach. Nagle był pełen uniesienia. Musiał szybko wrócić do siebie by ukryć swój stan chwilowej niepewności. To był tylko moment, ale w jego przypadku nawet taki moment był nadzwyczajny. Hannibal był zarówno zmartwiony jak i zafascynowany tym, że Will miał na niego aż taki wpływ. Kiedy spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę, dostrzegł że jego uśmiech przyjął surowy wyraz. Hannibal prawie widział mentalne mury Willa, gdy ten schronił się przed nim za nimi. Jak pancernik, dumał Hannibal, którego postawa krzyczy: _Nie zrań mnie!_  
\- Albo co? - pomyślał Hannibal.

Podejrzliwy błysk, który pojawił się w oku Willa nie poruszył Hannibala w żadnym stopniu. Znaczyło to tylko tyle, że czekało go więcej pracy.

\- Hannibal, dobrze cię widzieć – powiedział Will, uśmiechając się nerwowo.

Czy był to wysiłek by coś mu wynagrodzić? Hannibal pozwolił ułożyć się swoim ustom w przyjazny uśmiech, ale w swoim umyśle wiedział, że Will teraz niewątpliwie obchodzi się z ich przyjaźnią jak z jajkiem. Poczuł przedsmak tego po tym jak "przyznał się" do pomocy Abigail w pozbyciu się ciała. Pamiętał, że to był pierwszy raz kiedy świadomie rozważał opcję zabicia Willa.

\- Wyglądasz dużo lepiej – zaczął Hannibal pogodnie.

To była prawda. Will stracił trochę ze swojej bladości, zdrowy kolor powoli powracał na jego twarz; cienie, które miał pod oczami powoli zanikały. Wzruszył ramionami i pokiwał głową, wyglądał na skrepowanego. Ciemne siniaki na jego szczęce i szyi nadal były widoczne. Hannibal podziwiał swoje dzieło, jednak widok tych siniaków sprawił, że starszy mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bliski był zakończenia tego przedwcześnie. Skarcił się w duchu za pozwolenie sprawom wymknąć się spod jego kontroli poprzedniego poranka. Wchodził w nieznane wody i wiedział, że coś podobnego może się zdarzyć ponownie, jeśli nie będzie ostrożny.

Hannibal nigdy aktywnie nie szukał kogoś by uprawiać seks. Nie był nim zainteresowany, cała jego żądza polowania była zaspokajana przez ulubione hobby. Nie pragnął tak bardzo żadnej z tych osób, tak jak oni jego, co nie dotyczyło Willa; ale jak kontynuować polowanie, które nie kończy się zabójstwem, ale... tak właściwie to czym? Uśmiech Hannibala nieco opadł. Nieznane wody, w rzeczy samej.

\- Nie spodziewałem się nikogo innego – powiedział Will – Czy godziny odwiedzin dawno już nie minęły?

Hannibal uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.- Jack był wcześniej by standardowo wpędzić mnie w poczucie winy. Jak to możliwe, że ten facet nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, że musi się zdecydować.

Will potrząsnął głową.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Hannibal, dokładnie wiedział o co chodziło; chciał tylko zachować rytm konwersacji by wzmocnić pewność siebie przyjaciela.

\- Zawsze to samo: _"Will, jeśli nam nie pomożesz, ludzie będą umierać, będziesz siebie nienawidził"_ i _"Jesteś przepracowany. Nie mógłbym żyć ze sobą jeśli coś by ci się stało._ Jack doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. - Will zaśmiał się. - No cóż... W każdym razie powoduje, że staje się jeszcze większe niż jest.

Hannibal śmiał się razem z nim.

\- Stary, dobry Jack.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zobaczył krzesło stojące przy drzwiach.

\- Zaczynam nienawidzić tej kobiety -powiedział Will, podczas gdy Hannibal przyniósł sobie ciężki, zniszczony mebel.

\- Której?

Hannibal usiadł na krześle i ostrożnie położył płaszcz na swoich kolanach.

\- Pielęgniarki z nocnej zmiany. Ona pewnie siedzi teraz przy okienku, dlatego jestem zaskoczony, że w ogóle tu jesteś. Jestem tu tylko na obserwacji, sprawdzają czy tetracyklina będzie działać i dlatego, że nie potrzebuję ciągłej opieki wsadzili mnie razem z pacjentami będącymi w śpiączce. Będę tu dwa, najwyżej trzy dni, a Denise robi z tego wielką aferę jakbym strasznie jej przeszkadzał. Wczoraj musiałem czekać prawię godzinę na jedną aspirynę. A te krzesło... Przenosi je zawsze pod drzwi za każdym razem jak ktoś wychodzi. Zawsze z teatralnymi westchnięciami, jęcząc o tym, jak to ono będzie jej przeszkadzało w trakcie nagłego wypadku. Myślę, że za długo pracowała z nieprzytomnymi, więc straciła umiejętność obcowania z ludźmi. - Will złośliwie się uśmiechnął.

\- Ach, tak... Denise. Czarująca osobowość. - Hannibal zachichotał. - Ale chyba nie musisz nią się przejmować przez całą noc?

Will potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, na szczęście wychodzi mniej więcej za godzinę i nocną zmianę bierze ten duży facet, Lawrence. Lubi łowić ryby. Może w następnym tygodniu rzucę okiem na zewnętrzny silnik w jego łodzi - wytłumaczył Will.

Hannibal roześmiał się.

\- Oczywiście.

Nagle telefon Willa zaświergotał, młodszy mężczyzna zerknął na niego.

\- Dr. Bloom? - zapytał Hannibal.

\- Tak. Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda? Muszę odpisać. Jest w moim domu i wysiadł prąd. Powinienem kiedyś w końcu zmienić skrzynkę z bezpiecznikami.

Hannibal siedział w milczeniu obserwując Willa piszącego wiadomość do Alany. Miał piękne dłonie. Jego palce były smukłe. Mogłyby być miękkie, gdyby ich właściciel pracował tylko przy klawiaturze, a tak ich naskórek był zrogowaciały od ciężkiej, fizycznej pracy i pełne starych blizn od trwającej od dzieciństwa miłości do wędkowania. Jego paznokcie również nie były równe, za krótkie i złamane. Hannibal mógł dostrzec smar silnikowy na skórkach tych paznokci. Dłonie Willa były jak ceramika raku; piękne, wyjątkowe, przydatne... kruche. Ostatnia myśl owładnęła go chęcią by ich dotknąć, pragnął poczuć ciepłą chropowatość tych rąk w swoich własnych, na własnej skórze, w swoich włosach, na swojej męskości.

\- Znów to robisz.

Głos Willa przedarł się do jego świadomości. Hannibal zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co robię, Will?

\- Patrzysz się na mnie jakbym był jedzeniem.

Will zaciekawiony wyraz twarzy i lekki rumieniec na policzkach.

\- Widzę jak się na mnie patrzysz – kontynuował z szarpiącą się nutą w swoim głosie.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się niepewnie i potrząsnął głową w konsternacji.

\- Nie. Nie chodzi mi o to dosłownie, że siedzisz tu obok i że widzę, że się na mnie patrzysz. Mogę... - Will wiercił się na łóżku – Widzę, to samo co ty widzisz, kiedy na mnie spoglądasz.

Hannibal poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Jego instynkt krzyczał. _Niebezpieczeństwo._

_Ciekawe._

Will ciężko wypuścił z siebie powietrze, to było więcej niż westchnienie.

Hannibal bardzo powoli i ostrożnie wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, jakby próbował dotknąć dzikiego zwierzęcia i położył swoją dłoń na jego przedramieniu. Poczuł jego słabe drżenie, gdy Will zamknął oczy i przełknął odruchowo... jednak go nie odepchnął.

\- Ja nie czuję... - zaczął Will.

\- Ogólnie nie czujesz pociągu do mężczyzn?

\- Nie.

\- Will, wiem to.

Młodszy mężczyzna spojrzał na Hannibala tymi swoimi zakłopotanymi, niebieskimi oczyma. Dobry doktor gładził swoją dłonią przedramię Willa, dopóki kciuk nie dotarł do zgięcia jego łokcia. Zatrzymał się tam by pieścić ten kawałek gładkiej skóry, czuł jak puls profilera podskoczył jak przestraszony królik. Hannibal był całkowicie oszołomiony reakcją własnego ciała; uderzenia serca stawały się szybsze, a krew dzwoniła w jego uszach.

\- Hannibal.

Potrzebował sekundy by usłyszeć swoje własne imię. Zerknął w górę, czując się nieco zdezorientowany i zobaczył Willa, który był na skraju łez. Hannibal zaprzestał swojej pieszczoty i puścił go niechętnie. Westchnął, przestrzeń między nimi była przesycona bolesnym napięciem seksualnym.

Will gapił się na sufit z rumieńcem na policzkach.

\- Will, rozumiem – powiedział.

\- Nie mówię nie, ja tylko...

\- Will, ja rozumiem. - Naprawdę to rozumiał.

Will był tak mocno nakręcony. To był cud, że olejne problemy nie sprawiły, że się załamał. Mogłeś doprowadzić Willa do ostateczności, ale zamiast się załamać, on się przystosowywał. To była jedna z osobliwości młodszego mężczyzny, które sprawiały, że był on dla Hannibala tak kuszący.

Pomimo, że choroba profilera przyczyniła się do rozwinięcia jego wyjątkowych zdolności, pozwolenie by osiągnęła poważniejszy stan było z jego strony złą decyzją. Wyczerpanie spowodowane przez infekcję, sprawiło, że Will stał się słaby i bardzo kruchy. Teraz nadszedł czas by zaprezentować się od swojej łagodnej strony i pozwolić Willowi stanąć na własnych nogach. Hannibal mógł poczekać... przynajmniej przez krótki czas.

\- Will, w ostateczności miałeś rację. - Nagle przypomniał Hannibal.

\- Odnośnie czego? - zapytał Will, spoglądając w kierunku Hannibala i przez chwilę spotykając jego spojrzenie.

_Postęp._

\- Że przyczyna twojej choroby była fizyczna – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się drwiąco. - Nie taki dobry ze mnie psychiatra jak myślałeś?

Will uśmiechnął się, powoli dochodził so siebie. Hannibal rozszerzył swój uśmiech, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zmniejszanie przez siebie własnych zasług z jakiegoś powodu wywołuje w Willu rozbawienie. Hannibal w końcu wstał i przewiesił swój płaszcz przez ramię, gotów do wyjścia.

\- Jednak jeśli nie będę ci to przeszkadzać, chciałbym cię jutro ponownie odwiedzić.

Will pokiwał głową i roześmiał się tym swoim ochrypłym, niezręcznym śmiechem.

\- Tylko jeśli przywieziesz mi lunch. Tutejsze jedzenie jest okropne.

Hannibal skłonił głowę i uśmiechnął się.

\- Ja sobie życzysz. Dobranoc, Will.

Will obserwował jak wytworna postać Hannibala opuszczała jego pokój. Opadając na poduszki poczuł ulgę, ale był też pełen żalu. Położył dłoń na swoim ramieniu, gdzie wciąż czuł echo dotyku Hannibala na swojej skórze. Pocierając miejsce, które gładził kciuk dobrego doktora, Will zamknął oczy. Wyobraził go sobie siedzącego tuż przy nim na szpitalnym łóżku w tym swoim szarym garniturze, koszuli w kolorze rdzy i jedwabnym krawacie o barwie malin. Pochylał się nad nim i zamiast kciukiem, pieścił jego ramię najpierw ustami, a potem językiem. Will czuł się jakby każdy nerw jego ciała śpiewał jak chór piewików w lecie. Hannibal w fantazji zaczął muskać swoimi zębami jego skórę.

***

Później tej samej nocy, Hannibal rozmyślał nad faktem, że Will może wejść w jego myśli. Czy mógł dostrzec wszystkie jego zamiary? Nie powinien, pomyślał Hannibal z pewną dozą rozbawienia, bo jeśli tak to Will był bardziej wyjątkową istotą niż za jaką on sobie go wyobrażał.

Zawsze czerpał wielką przyjemność z niebezpieczeństwa posiadania Willa jako przyjaciela; sądził, że jego bliskość sprawi, że łatwiej będzie mu przechytrzyć czujny zmysł postrzegania młodszego mężczyzny. Wyglądało na to, że Hannibal się pomylił, tak więc czuł się... obnażony. Co innego jeszcze Will może dostrzec, teraz kiedy widzi jego wnętrze? To było wyjątkowo ekscytujące.

Warknął cicho pod nosem, najbardziej chciał pozbawić Willa oporów i spowodować by w jego myślach odbijała się jego własna gorąca potrzeba. Hannibal spojrzał w górę, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł błysk światła; ukazała się mu kobieta wychodząca ze szpitala. Przecięła w poprzek parking by usiąść za kierownicą samochodu. Hannibal zapalił silnik swojego auta, poczekał moment i za nią pojechał.


	5. Jeleń

Rozdział 5 - Jeleń

To zależy od ciebie chłopcze;  
Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa,  
Myśląc, że tracisz rozum  
Jeśli dziś masz udowodnić tylko swoją niewinność,  
To uspokój się, jesteś tak winny jak wszyscy inni.  
Jeśli wszystko co możesz stracić jest związane z przeszłością, to wiedz, że  
Wczoraj minęło, teraz rób, co tylko zechcesz.  
([Road Rage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yH04i4eTrJk) \- Catatonia)  
   
Will czuł przejmujące zimno. Znalazł się na polu, wokół ciemna noc. Stał tam bezbronny, boso, a na przeciw niego czarny jeleń. W jego ślepiach błyszczała okrutna inteligencja. Jeleń obserwował go uważnie. Parskał i darł kopytami ziemię. Czarna i niebezpieczna sylwetka zwierzęcia stawała się niewyraźna poprzez białą mgłę unoszącą się w chłodnym powietrzu. Will popatrzył w dół, po polu jak okiem sięgnąć porozrzucane były rozkładające się ludzkie szczątki. Will wiedział instynktownie, że jeśliby próbował odejść, to jeleń zaatakuje go – przygwoździ swoim ostrymi rogami. Stanie się kolejnym ciałem. Jego kończyny będą stratowane i rozrzucone po całym polu. Poroże zwierzęcia lśniło w słabym świetle księżyca, kiedy zwróciło swój łeb by mieć lepszy widok na Willa. Kolor ze świata zniknął. Szarość zawładnęła przestrzenią, a słabe światło było jej pomocnikiem. Mężczyzna nie mógł prawie nic dostrzec, ale czuł tą specyficzną woń. Gorący i metaliczny, intensywny zapach krwi. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuje strachu. Zamiast uciekać, zrobił krok do przodu i wyciągnął rękę by pogłaskać pysk tego wspaniałego stworzenia.

***

Siedząc na łóżku i przecierając twarz, Will odgonił od siebie ostatnie naleciałości snu. Dawno nie czuł się tak zdrowy. Zakażenie znalazło dom w jego organizmie na tak długo, jednak już go opuszczało. Czuł się... jak nowonarodzony. Will wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze; musiał się ogolić, ale na tamtą chwilę jego zarost zakrywał najgorsze z już zanikających siniaków. Will westchnął. Czuł się dobrze i tak źle nie wyglądał, ale jego umysł to była całkiem inna sprawa. Był pełen potwornych, czarnych blizn, w których kłębiła się niespokojna woda. Za każdym razem gdy pozwolił swoim myślom zawędrować w stronę Hannibala, dotykał krwawiącej rany. Przypominało mu to zawsze o złamaniu otwartym jakiego doznał w liceum. Miał wtedy mocno zamknięte oczy i powstrzymywał się przed dotknięciem swojego ramienia, Strach przed zobaczeniem własnej kości przyćmił ten, który miał przed bólem.

Will wrócił do porannego światła szpitalnego pokoju i usiadł na brzegu twardego materaca. Pragnął przypomnieć sobie co właściwie się stało tamtego dnia, to było bardziej jak sen niż wspomnienie. Będzie potrzebował czasu na zrozumienie co poszło nie tak. Jednak chciał to przyśpieszyć, tęsknił za normalnością. Między sobą a Hannibalem.

_Potrzebował go._ By był jego przyjacielem... a może kimś więcej? Will nie potrafił dostrzec kolejnego kroku i za każdym razem, gdy to rozważał, zawsze odczuwał okropny zamęt w myślach i strach w sercu. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie bolesny jęk i ukrył twarz w swoich dłoniach.  
 _Co jest z tobą nie tak?_

\- Will? - Głos Alany dochodził od drzwi.

Był zaskoczony, ale popatrzył się na nią. Złote cienie wędrowały po jej kasztanowych włosach, gdy przechodziła przez promienie słońca, idąc w jego stronę. Dziś miała na sobie granatową sukienkę z czerwonymi akcentami podkreślającą jej kształty, gdy szła pełna wdzięku i gracji w swoich czarnych, skórzanych butach. Zauważył zmartwienie na jej twarzy, gdy przyglądała się mu uważnie.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytała.

Will zakaszlał w trakcie śmiania się.

\- Dlaczego czuję, że jest to pierwsza rzecz o którą zawsze mnie pytasz kiedy się widzimy?

Cała jej osoba dostawała głębokiego blasku, gdy uśmiech pojawiał się na jej twarzy. Miała piękne niebieskie oczy z malutkimi zmarszczkami w kącikach. Usiadła przy nim na łóżku i odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk włosów z jego czoła by przyłożyć do niego swoją dłoń.

\- Nie masz gorączki... A lunatykowanie? - zapytała.

  
Minął moment zanim Will zorientował się, że zbyt długo daje się jej dotykać. Odchylił się by potrząsnąć głową w zaprzeczenie i uśmiechnął się do niej. Była niesamowicie łagodna i tak blisko, że mógł czuć ciepło jej ciała w oddzielającej ich przestrzeni. Była, jak ujął to wcześniej bardzo kusząca; tylko pocałować. Alana musiała dostrzec coś w jego wyrazie twarzy, bo jej źrenice się rozszerzyły. Jej wyraz twarzy stał się tajemniczy i tak uwodzicielski...Właśnie taki opisywali autorzy w swoich książkach. Will miał już spróbować ponownie swojego szczęście i ją pocałować, kiedy to pielęgniarka wpadła do sali, niosąc stosy papierów. Will wyprostował się i odchrząknął. Zerknął na Alanę, jej policzki zdobił rumieniec. Musiał się jednak skupić na słowach pielęgniarki.

\- Panie Graham, wygląda na to, że jest pan wolny. Proszę tylko podpisać ten dokument.

\- Podwiozę cię do domu – zaproponowała Alana, gdy wstawała ze swego miejsca. Poprawiła dół od sukienki. - To jest przecież powód mojej obecności tutaj. - Uśmiechnęła się. Wyglądała dziwnie nieśmiało, gdy wypowiadała te słowa.

_Hannibal miał mnie dzisiaj odwiedzić._ Jego umysł tylko przeleciał ponad myślami, których nie chciał myśleć. Jazda z Alaną będzie prostsza. Łatwiejsza. _Tchórz._

\- Poczekaj. Zadzwonię do Hannibala i powiem mu, że jadę z tobą. Miał mi przywieźć lunch.

***

Hannibal ostrożnie odłożył telefon na swoje miejsce. Wpatrywał się przez dobrą chwilę na kawał surowego mięsa leżącego przed nim na stalowym stole; bez koszuli z rękoma w pokrytymi szkarłatną cieczą aż po same łokcie, Hannibal oddychał ciężko przez nos. Dobry doktor niespiesznie zapakował przygotowane mięso, a sos musztardowy przełożył do szklanego pojemnika i włożył to wszystko do lodówki. Już wychodził z kuchni, ale się zatrzymał; minęła minuta. Dwie minuty. Przygaszone światła i kamienna statua w pokoju sprawiły, że jego twarz zakrywał cień. Hannibal wybuchł, uderzył metalowy wózek do potraw najmocniej jak tylko potrafił. Potoczył się przez podłogę i uderzył w drewnianą ścianą, w czasie gdy Hannibal nie spiesząc się wychodził z pomieszczenia.

***

Will nie spuszczał oczu z drogi. Próbował utrzymać ich małą pogawędkę przy czym ostrożnie omijał temat jego terapeuty. Alana radośnie opowiadała o swojej pracy, o Jacku i swoim bracia, ale powietrze było przesycone napięciem, że Willowi zdawało się, że oni oboje mówią zbyt szybko. Zanim się zorientowali, dojeżdżali już do jego domu. Siedzieli w samochodzie otoczeni niezręczną ciszę przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Hej, może chcesz wpaść do mnie na piwo... Albo kawę? - zapytał Will.

Zbeształ się w myślach za zdenerwowanie wyraźnie słyszalne w jego głosie, który nawet w jego własnych uszach wydawał się być cienki i zbyt wysoki.

Alana myślała przez moment, przyglądając się uważnie swoim dłoniom ułożonym na jej kolanach. Ciemne brwi kobiety były opuszczone na jej oczach, kiedy znów na niego spojrzała.

\- Will. Wiem, że czujesz się teraz zdrowszy, ale to nie znaczy, że twój stan się poprawił. Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł bym została z tobą sam na sam. Musisz zrozumieć...

Zaczęła głaskać jego ramię. Ciało Willa zadrżało. Zmarszczył brwi. Jego życie było pełne ludzi wysyłających sprzeczne sygnały; czy tylko on to dostrzegał?

\- Mówisz nie, ale wciąż trzymasz moje ramię – powiedział Will.

Alana zabrała swoją rękę. Mężczyzna zacisnął zęby w frustracji i zaczął gapić się na sufit samochodu, w milczeniu pragnąc by łzy, które wezbrały w kącikach jego oczu natychmiast wyschły i poszły do diabła. Zachowywał się niepoważnie. _(Potrzebujesz tego... Potrzebujesz czegoś. Czegokolwiek by odsunąć swoje myśli od tej chłodnej, niebezpiecznej dłoni na twojej skórze.)_ Will poczuł dotyk Alany na swoim ramieniu. Zwrócił głowę w jej kierunku i z załzawionymi oczyma wypowiedział jedno słowo, które parzyło wstydem jego usta.

\- Proszę.

***

Will wyraźnie poczuł ten moment, w którym Alana poddała mu się całkowicie, wreszcie zaczęła odpowiadać na jego pocałunki. Robiła to z wielką namiętnością zrodzoną z tęsknoty i z samotnych nocy spędzonych w towarzystwie wielkich nadziei i jeszcze większych wątpliwości. Jej opory zostały przełamane, kiedy otoczył jej kibić swoimi ramionami i przycisnął mocno do siebie. Wszystkie.  
Jęknęła w usta mężczyzny i wplotła palce w jego czarne loki. Szybko ich oddechy stały się ciężkie i nierówne. Walczyli z guzikami i zamkami. Alana odepchnęła Willa na chwilę by zsunąć się z łóżka i pospiesznie zrzucić z siebie resztę swoich ubrań. Oparł się na łokciu by ją obserwować. Była istotą o miękkich krągłościach z jasną, gładką skórą. Gdy wracała do łóżka, Will mógł dostrzec przez przezroczysty materiał jej ciemnoczerwonych majteczek miejsce, w którym łączyły się jej kształtne pośladki.

Spotkał usta Alany w namiętnym pocałunku, w tym samym czasie dotykając jej piersi wciąż ukrytych w staniku. Mógł poczuć przez miękkie podbicie jak twarde robią się jej sutki. Niecierpliwość była widoczna w ruchach Willa, gdy próbował ściągnąć z Alany przeszkadzający kawałek materiału, pragnął jak najszybciej uwolnić jej piersi. Warknął cicho pod nosem. Dostrzegł jak kobieta sięga za siebie i odpina sprzączki by w końcu ukazać mu się w całej swojej krasie. _Jezusie, jak ona może być tak olśniewająca._

Jej ręka wędrowała po mięśniach jego brzucha, poczuł jak jej palce znaczą jego biodra, gdy wędrowały do określonego celu, którym było miejsce znajdujące się wewnątrz jego rozpiętych spodni.

Oderwał się od jej ust i zaczął całować ją po szyi, piersiach, popychając ją na łóżko. Will z zapartym tchem wziął jej sutek w swoje usta. Alana wygięła się w łuk i wydała z siebie drgające westchnienie, jak dręczył jej wrażliwy pączek pomiędzy swoimi zębami i językiem. Podniesiony na duchu i podniecony jej reakcjami, głaskał dłonią wzgórek pomiędzy jej udami. Czuł przez wilgotny atłas jaka była gorąca; zaczął muskać palcami delikatną skórę wokół jej majteczek, po czym włożył je ostrożnie za brzeg materiału.

Alana drżała z rozkoszy, ale napierała bardziej na rękę Willa. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho, kiedy jego palce znalazły się w jej śliskim wnętrzu. Krew napłynęła do jego członka, który wciąż był uwięziony pod warstwą bawełny. Jej dłoń czyniła bardzo powolne postępy. Jeszcze nawet go nie dotknęła.

Przeciągnął swój kciuk wzdłuż jej kobiecości, znajdując łechtaczkę. Zaczął masować ją wolno i delikatnie w równomiernym tempie. Alana drżała w jego objęciach, zaczęła napierać biodrami na jego dłoń. Czuł jej wejście osuwające się na opuszkach swoich palców. Will skoordynował własne ruchy, tak by jego palce wślizgnęły się w nią przy kolejnym pchnięciu. Kobieta dyszała i jęczała z przyjemności. Will zaśmiał się cicho i złapał ponownie usta Alany w pocałunku, łapiąc każdy rozkoszny odgłos wydobywający się z jej gardła, gdy wykonywał palcami wahadłowe ruchy, w tym samym czasie utrzymywał stały nacisk swojego kciuka. Gdyby tylko wzięła go w rękę. Po kilku dzikich ruchach jej bioder, Will poczuł, że jej jedwabiste wnętrze rozchyla się na moment by po chwili zacisnąć się na jego palcach w mocnym uścisku.

Alana przerwała pocałunek, była napięta jak struna. Odchyliła głowę to tyłu, wydając z siebie niski, animalistyczny jęk. Po kilku sekundach napięcie zeszło z jej ciała. Łzy błyszczały w jej otwartych oczach, gdy uśmiechnęła się do Willa. Była bez tchu. Will zabrał dłoń z jej pokrytej potem skóry i wziął w nią jej własną, kładąc ją na swojej pulsującej męskości.

Alana uśmiechnęła się do niego ponownie, tym razem z fałszywą skromnością; ścisnęła go przez materiał jego bokserek by w końcu zacząć je ściągać. Will poczuł zimne powietrze dotykające jego penisa, a potem ciepłą dłoń Alany go obejmującą. Przesuwała dłonią wzdłuż jego długości, ale już po kilku minutach mężczyzna marszczył brwi w frustracji. Jej dotyk był zbyt delikatny, a ruchy zbyt powolne.

Z rosnącym poczuciem nagłości, Will oderwał się od Alany i zdarł z niej majteczki by zrzucić je z łóżka. Klęcząc przed nią, wziął się w dłoń i przesunął swoje palce na sam brzeg swojej męskości i dotykał się tam, podczas gdy kciuk drugiej jego ręki skierował się do jej wejścia, by je trochę bardziej otworzyć.

Widok swojego kciuka naciskającego na wnętrze Alany... To było zbyt wiele. Trzymając kobietę za biodra, przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. Z penisem w ręku nachylił się nad nią i skierował go do cudownej, śliskiej przestrzeni pomiędzy jej udami. Kiedy poczuł wchodzącą w nią swoją męskość, sapnął i gwałtownie ruszył swoimi biodrami do przodu. Krzyknęła, gdy się wycofywał by ponownie, gwałtownie w nią wejść; za szybko poczuł ciepłą rozkosz gromadzącą się w jego jądrach. Próbował zwolnić by przedłużyć ten moment, ale Alana nie pozwoliła mu na to. Kobieta dyszała ciężko i poruszała biodrami w rytm jego pchnięć.

Will zacisnął zęby i wbijał się w nią ponownie, raz za razem. O Boże. Słyszał wydawane przez siebie głębokie odgłosy, gdy nagle przekroczył próg nieopisanej przyjemności; zrobił się prawie ślepy od szału wywołanego przez jego orgazm, czuł wydostające się z niego nasienie; dwukrotnie, trzykrotnie - wpływające głęboko do jej wnętrza. Jeszcze przez chwilę ciało Willa było naprężone, by opaść ciężko na Alanę. _Zbyt długo z tym czekał._

Po jednej czy dwóch minutach Alana zaczęła się pod nim wiercić i sapnęła żartobliwie w jego ucho:

\- Dusisz mnie, g łupku ty… - powiedziała.

Will roześmiał się i przewrócił się na plecy. Serce wciąż biło mu jak szalone. Alana rozciągnęła się wygodnie by po chwili zwinąć się w kłębek obok niego, przykrywając jego nogę swoją.

\- Dlaczego nie zrobiliśmy tego wcześniej? – zapytała sennie.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na jej uśmiechniętą twarz; śpiące już niebieskie oczy i zmierzwione, ciemne włosy. Przeczesał te kosmyki palcami i uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Nie chciałaś, już nie pamiętasz? – Droczył się z nią.

Alana roześmiała się.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nakłoniłeś mnie do tego. Jesteś bardzo przekonujący, Willu Grahamie. – Potrząsnęła głową i westchnęła z zadowolenia, leżąc koło niego.

Przebiegał dłońmi po jej gładkiej skórze dopóki nie poczuł, że jej głowa staje się ciężka na jego ramieniu, a oddech się wyrównuje. Zasnęła.

Will gapił się na nierówno zagipsowany sufit, jego uśmiech całkowicie zniknął. Czuł się dziwnie… nieusatysfakcjonowany.

Czy seks zawsze był taki? Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć nawet tego. Teraz kiedy gorączka namiętności opadła, Will popatrzył się na śpiącą Alanę i zmarszczył brwi. Była delikatna. Za delikatna? Chciał myśleć, że był to tylko jakieś dziwne zakłócenie; może efekt uboczny po jego lekach, a może stres ostatnich dni. Seks był dobry, ale z rosnącym poczuciem niezadowolenia uświadomił sobie, że zabrakło czegoś podstawowego. Nagle złapał się na tym, że chce by już jej tam nie było.

Sięgnął ku swojemu penisowi, niezobowiązująco zaczął sobie wyobrażać te niebezpieczne zęby muskające delikatną skórę i silną dłoń, większą niż jego własna otaczającą w mocnym uścisku jego męskość. Will poczuł, że robi się twardszy, więc wziął się w rękę i przeciągnął po całej długości kilka razy. Nagle powietrze stało się za gorące, poczuł jak jego płuca domagają się tlenu, gdy ostrożnie wyplątywał się z pomiędzy kończyn Alany. Stąpał bardzo cicho, tak żeby nie obudzić śpiącej kobiety. Poszedł do frontowych drzwi, otworzył je i stał tam w wejściu nago, robiąc głębokie wdechy zimnego powietrza. 

***

Domowy telefon zadzwonił odrywając Willa od jego zajęcia jakim było wyszukiwanie kleszczy w sierści Winstona, w domu było pełno psich włosów, więc Will się nie przejmował jeśli podczas jego pracy na dywan dostanie się jeszcze więcej.

Był sam już przez kilka godzin. Ze swojego miejsca mógł spoglądać od czasu do czasu przez okno i przypatrywać się grze kolorów na niebie, które z wolna przybierało odcienie różu, widoczne tuż za drzewami otaczającymi jego posesję. Uciekł tutaj by uspokoić swój umysł po krępującej wymianie zdań pomiędzy nim a Alaną dzisiejszego popołudnia. Kiedy skończyli drugą sesję swoich miłosnych igraszek, Will w przerażeniu zdał sobie sprawę, że ona myśli, że są teraz w związku.

Trzeba przyznać, że miała podstawy by to przypuszczać; ich przyjaźń zmierzała stopniowo do właśnie tego momentu, nieprawdaż? Bezmyślnie powiedział coś w stylu: Jeszcze tu jesteś? Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? Kiedy Alana była jeszcze w jego łóżku o drugiej popołudniu. Poniewczasie zrozumiał, że miała nadzieję spędzić z nim resztę popołudnia, pławiąc się w "blasku" ich dopiero co pączkującego romansu. Przypomniał sobie jak jej twarz zapadła się w sobie, gdy jego szorstkie pytanie wisiało w powietrzu. Wyglądała na skonsternowaną i zranioną, ale pokiwała głową i coś wyjąkała w odpowiedzi; coś, co od razu uznał za kłamstwo. Szybko ukryła swoje emocje pod maską chłodnej obojętności.

Stał tam obserwując jak zbiera swoje porozrzucane ubrania, czuł się jak kompletny dupek. Dlaczego wystarczyło mu tylko jedno spojrzenie by poznać motywy mordercy, a odgadnięcie myśli pięknej kobiety w jego łóżku było czymś, czego nie potrafił? Pragnął objąć ją swoimi ramionami powiedzieć jej, że popełnił błąd i zapewnić ją, że nadal ją kocha. Jako przyjaciółkę. _To nie ty, to ja_ … Jednakże zamiast to wszystko zrobić, był jak wrośnięty w ziemię. Sparaliżowany przez własną głupotę i niedoskonałość, patrzył w milczeniu jak opuszcza jego dom. _Jestem nie do naprawienia._

_(Bardzo mocno cię pożądam, Willu Grahamie.)_

Telefon odezwał się ponownie, sięgnął po niego i w końcu odebrał. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć usłyszał szorstki głos warczącego Jacka.

\- Will, musisz się ze mną natychmiast spotkać. Wygląda na to, że nasz przyjaciel Rozpruwacz ponownie rozpoczął swój cykl polowań.

Will odłożył słuchawkę na miejsce, spoglądał na pola wcale ich nie widząc. W umyśle miał obraz rozszarpanych ciał rozrzuconych pod ostrymi kopytami jelenia.


	6. Owieczka

**Rozdział 6 – Owieczka**

Will wolno przejechał niebrukowaną drogę prowadzącą do domu, który był kolejnym miejscem zbrodni. Zaparkował swój samochód przy innych pojazdach odpowiednich służb. Gdy wyszedł z samochodu, rozejrzał się po okolicy szukając jednego mężczyzny stojącego samotnie w środku rozgorączkowanych działań ekipy śledczej. W końcu spostrzegł go na obdrapanej werandzie; miał na sobie ciemny trencz postawionym kołnierzykiem i fedorę na głowie z nachylonym na twarz brzegiem – postać Jacka Crawforda. Marszczył brwi, gdy Will przemierzał zarośniętą drogę, a potem schody, by w końcu stanąć obok niego na zniszczonej werandzie. Młodszy mężczyzna również zmarszczył brwi w odpowiedzi.

\- Co jest? - zapytał, otulając się ciaśniej swoim płaszczem.

\- Jesteś wystarczająco zdrów by wstawać z łóżka? - zapytał Jack z powątpiewaniem wyraźnie widocznym na jego pooranej bliznami po ospie twarzy.

\- Tak. Nie za późno by o to pytać? Musiałem wszystko rzucić by tu przyjechać. I jestem tutaj teraz.

Jack zwęził oczy, przypatrzył się Willowi chwilę dłużej i pokiwał głową, widocznie zadowolony z tego co widział. Profiler był w stanie wykonywać swoją pracę. Podał mu parę niebieskich rękawiczek i zaczął wyliczać znane fakty.

\- Ofiarą jest John Sutters, lat trzydzieści pięć, strażak z powiatu Fairfax. Przyczyną śmierci było wykrwawienie. To nie będzie przyjemny widok.

Jack przeprowadził Willa przez drzwi. Oczom młodszego mężczyzny ukazała się scena prosto z piekła.  
  
\- Na co więc patrzymy? - zapytał Jack opryskliwie.

Na podłodze w jeziorze krwi znajdował się przypominający kształtem człowieka czerwony obiekt, leżący twarzą w dół. Will z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, co miał się przed swoimi oczyma; mężczyznę pozbawionego skóry. Przewracało mu się w żołądku, gdy spojrzał pytająco na Jacka. Agent stał tam z założonymi rękoma, przypatrując się mu uważnie.

\- Około trzech godzin temu otrzymaliśmy anonimowy telefon. Pierwszej ekipie zajęło trochę czasu by dostać się na miejsce. To oczywiste, że gdy dotarli ofiara już nie żyła. Jesteśmy w jakiejś dziurze na krańcu świata, więc nie ma co liczyć na jakichkolwiek świadków. Najbliżsi sąsiedzi Suttersa żyją połowę mili dalej. Jeśli nie ta wskazówka, zostałby on znaleziony pewnie jakiś tydzień później. Próbujemy namierzyć dzwoniącego.

Will spojrzał z powrotem na nieporządek przed nim się rozpościerający i dostrzegł, że obdarty ze skóry mężczyzna trzyma jakąś beżową, poplamioną krwią paczuszkę. Podobne kształtem do niej zawiniątka były rozłożone przed ciałem. Will przykucnął by lepiej się im przyjrzeć.

\- To telefony zawinięte w skórę ofiary. Przynajmniej były one w dwóch paczkach, które otworzyliśmy, ale biorąc pod uwagę podobieństwo wielkości i kształtu, myślę, że wszystkie zawierają to samo. „Prezenciki” są obwiązane linką używaną do robienia takielunku na miniaturkach statków.

Will podniósł brwi i spojrzał w górę. Jack wskazał na stół warsztatowy stojący na przeciwko okna. Znajdowały się na nim kawałki drewna, klej i linki. Różne małe narzędzia były starannie ułożone na czarnej podkładce. Nad tym wszystkim, na drewnianej podpórce obok wielkiej, szklanej butelki ułożony był niedokończony, malutki żaglowiec. Oczy Willa powrócił do ciała na podłodze. Jimmy Price klęczał koło niego, robiąc zdjęcia, tym samym uważając by nie poplamić swoich butów krwią. Gdy dostrzegł Willa, zacmokał z dezaprobatą i potrząsnął głową.

\- Zginął tak niechlujnie... W zależności od tego w jaki sposób został obdarty ze skóry, a _jest_ ich sporo, które zajmują bardzo mało czasu, to zgaduję, że żył dwadzieścia minut bez swojej skóry, no może dwadzieścia pięć jeśli miał farta... Ale chyba nie można zaliczyć tych dodatkowych pięciu minut jako fart. - Jimmy ironicznie się uśmiechnął – Jestem zdumiony, że nie umarł natychmiast z szoku. Gdy wrócę do laboratorium, zrobię badania by sprawdzić czym mogło to być spowodowane.

Stąpał ostrożnie wokół zwłok, by zrobić kilka kolejnych zdjęć reszcie „paczuszek”.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie zginął od razu? - zapytał Will.

Technik zmarszczył brwi i wskazał na coś dłonią w niebieskiej rękawiczce.

\- Widzisz jak linka na tej paczce w jego ręce jest prawie rozplątana? Kosztowałoby to go sporo wysiłku by tego dokonać w jego stanie.

Jimmy potrząsnął ponownie głową i podniósł aparat na wysokość swojej twarzy i przyłożył do niego oko.

Zrozumienie nagle uderzyło Willa jak lodowata fala.

\- Próbował zadzwonić po pomoc – powiedział słabym głosem.

Jack kiwnął głową.

\- Jesteś tutaj właśnie po to, by nam to powiedzieć – odparł agent.

\- Czekajcie chwilę... Powiedziałeś, że zrobił to Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake. To nie jest jego zwyczajowy modus operandi. Ofiara wykrwawiła się na śmierć... czy brakuje jakichś organów? - zapytał Brian Zeller po czym podszedł co zwłok i przyklęknął przy nich by pogrzebać w ciele, szukając czegoś.

W końcu pozbył się mięśni z pleców martwego mężczyzny by pokazać wszystkim puste miejsce, w którym powinno znajdować się serce Johna Suttersa.

\- Pośmiertne, czyste cięcia na mostku. Mamy tutaj uroczy kawałek dysekcji. Rozpruwacz złożył go do kupy by zrobić nam takie małe przedstawienie.

Will dostrzegł antyczny lampion na podłodze. Jego oczy powędrowały do ściany, potem do drewnianej belki na suficie, na której osadzony był ciężki, metalowy hak. Profiler zwrócił swoje spojrzenie na Jacka i pokiwał głową.

\- Dobra wszyscy. Opuścić pokój! Natychmiast! - wydał rozkaz Jack.

Zaskoczeni technicy aż podskoczyli. Szybko wyszli z pomieszczenia.

Gdy tylko w pokoju zapanowała cisza, Will zdjął okulary, wziął głęboki oddech I się skupił. Już nie słyszał z ludzi z zewnątrz, a krew zniknęła. Will stał, obserwując Johna Suttersa przez okno.

_John pochylał się nad swoją pracą, zdeterminowany by zabezpieczyć malutką krawędź olinowania na dziobie statku. Will powoli podszedł do drzwi i zapukał. John podniósł się niechętnie ze swojego miejsca, a nóżki krzesła wydawały skrzypiący odgłos, gdy przesunął je powoli po poobdzieranej podłodze z drewna, był człowiekiem bardzo zaangażowanym w swoje hobby. Wyjrzał przez frontowe okno by chwilę później podejść do wejścia. Nagłe najście wprowadziło go w stan konsternacji, ale nie bał się otworzyć drzwi. Znał swojego napastnika. Gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, a Will znalazł się w środku, szybko ogłuszył Johna jednym uderzeniem prawej ręki trzymającej metalową łyżką do opon , sprawiając, że stał się nieprzytomny. Położył na podłodze to narzędzie, zaczął szukać innej broni w swojej kieszeni - noża myśliwskiego. Szybko skrępował nogi mężczyzny liną, którą przywiózł ze sobą. Wszedł na krzesło i zdjął z metalowego haka na suficie ciężki, żelazny lampion. Biorąc drugi koniec sznura, Will zaczepił go o metalowy hak i w ten sposób powiesił go do góry nogami. Używając noża, zaczął rozcinać ubrania Johna. Gdy już się ich pozbył, zabrał się do właściwej pracy. Szybko zrobił nacięcie wokół jednej jego kostki i w górę nogi, kolejne wokół odbytu, by przejść do drugiej nogi. John odzyskał przytomność już przy pierwszym cięciu, wydawał z siebie wysokie, przenikliwe odgłosy; rzucał się na boki w bólu I z przerażenia; sporo wysiłku kosztowało Willa utrzymanie mężczyzny w jednej pozycji do czasu by móc skończyć swoje dzieło. John Sutters w tym momencie wrzeszczał jak ranne zwierzę. Will był wdzięczny za to, że nikogo nie było w pobliżu, kto by mógł go usłyszeć. Kiedy Will skończył nacięcie na drugiej nodze, zaczął ciągnąć za skórę w ruchu przypominającym ściąganie spodni. W zaciekłym wysiłku, możliwym tylko I wyłącznie dlatego, że stała za nim siła jego mięśni, udało mu się obedrzeć ze skóry nogi wiszącego mężczyzny. Will ponownie sięgnął do kieszeni, by wyjąć z niej strzykawkę z substancją, która opóźni szok wywołany wypływem krwi poprzez spowolnienie rytmu serca ofiary. Podał lek i kontynuował zdzieranie skóry od przylegającej do niej tkanki mięśniowej. Cały proces trwał na razie tylko sześć minut. Skończywszy, Will zabrał telefon umierającego mężczyzny i rzucił go na podłogę obok czterech innych. Wszystkie były na kartę. Końcówką ostrza noża wycinał kwadratopodobne kształty ze skóry mężczyzny i natychmiast zawinął w nie telefony, tak samo jak zawija się mięso w specjalny papier. Ściągnął Johna Suttersa z haka, a paczuszki z telefonami położył w jego zasięgu. Will spokojnie powiedział Johnowi, że powinien zadzwonić po pomoc, gdy przysuwał sobie krzesło by na nim usiąść. Był naprawdę zachwycony, gdy mężczyzna-bez-skóry rzeczywiście spróbował to zrobić._

\- Oto moja wizja.

Will w końcu wypuścił z siebie wstrzymywane powietrze i przytrzymał się drżącą dłonią krzesła. Jack zachmurzył się i podtrzymał go.

\- To było nietypowe – z trudnością wydusił z siebie profiler. - To był Rozpruwacz, ale inaczej... Jak zawsze gardził swoją ofiarą, chciał go upokorzyć. Ale tym razem był zły. Bardzo, ale to bardzo zły. Opanowała go furia. - Will próbował pozbyć się okrutnych wizji ze swojego umysłu, zmuszając zabójcę by opuścił jego myśli.

Jack pomógł usiąść młodszemu mężczyźnie i przykucnął przed nim.

\- I jesteś pewny, że ofiara znała swojego oprawcę? - zapytał.

Will zamknął oczy i pokiwał głową.

\- Musiał go znać. Rozpruwacz nie jest typem, który jeździ bezcelowo, szukając odizolowanych od świata ofiar by obedrzeć je ze skóry. Nie... Wybrał Suttersa z jakiegoś powodu.

Jack westchnął, wstając.

\- A liczyłem na to, że pójdę wcześniej spać.

Klepnął Willa w plecy i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Młodszy mężczyzna siedział tam jeszcze chwilę, zapamiętując wystrój pokoju, kiedy jego oczy zatrzymały się na fotografii zmarłego Johna Suttersa. Na zdjęciu John stał pomiędzy dwoma innymi strażakami; jego szaroniebieskie oczy mrużyły się do aparatu, a wiatr rozwiewał jego ciemnobrązowe loki.

_Will wyciągnął lepką, nic nie czującą rękę by złapać za jeden z koszmarnych pakunków. Gmerał przy śliskich, bawełnianych sznurkach, a przed jego oczyma latały czarne gwiazdki. Czuł jak z każdym uderzeniem serca ucieka jego życie. A morderca... Morderca siedział, obserwując jego mękę z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy._

Will wstał tak szybko, że krzesło na którym siedział poleciało do tyłu. Brian wystawił głowę zza drzwi i wpatrywał się w niego przez moment. Potrząsnął głową z czymś w jego oczach, co przypominało litość. Profiler uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i przeczesał palcami swoje włosy.

\- Wszystko w porządku – skłamał.

Potrzebował trochę więcej czasu by uspokoić łomot swojego serca.

Co do diabła?

Will zrzucił winę za tą dziwaczną wizję na stres. Co innego mogłoby to być? W końcu wyszedł stamtąd. Z trudem, ale wyszedł. Bolała go głowa, a jego wnętrze wydawało my się być puste i stare. Kiedy wsiadał do swojego samochodu, spojrzał w górę i zobaczył czarnego jelenia stojącego pomiędzy drzewami. Will skrzywił się i przetarł swoje oczy. Gdy spojrzał ponownie w tamtym kierunku jeleń już dawno zniknął w promieniach księżycowego światła.

***

Następnego dnia kiedy Will stał przed swoimi studentami w akademii mógł przysiądź, że widzi zarys sylwetki Alany przy drzwiach. Po wykładzie poszedł do jej małego gabinetu, ale drzwi były zamknięte, a światła zgaszone. Czekał przez chwilę w ponurym korytarzu, pociągając nerwowo za swój krawat w paski. Próbował zdusić rosnące w nim rozżalenie.

Później zobaczył ją na parkingu; Alana przez chwilę się na niego popatrzyła, by czym prędzej wsiąść do swojego samochodu i odjechać. Czy naprawdę go unikała? Co to było? Liceum? Bardzo potrzebował szansy by wszystko jej wyjaśnić, pomimo że jego wymówki _(Nie pasujemy do siebie_.) były słabe w porównaniu z prawdą.

_(A jaka jest prawda, Williamie? )_

_"_ _Przepraszam cię, Alano. Przepraszam, że się z tobą przespałem. Przepraszam, że zniszczyłem naszą przyjaźń i szansę na wspólną, absurdalnie szczęśliwą przyszłość, która_ _**mogłaby** _ _stać się naszą rzeczywistością, gdybym nie zadurzył się w mężczyźnie, którego ledwo znam... W mężczyźnie, który próbował bądź nie mnie zamordować."_

_(Dobry chłopiec.)_

Rzucił swoją torbę z pewną dozą siły na tylne siedzenie swojego Volvo i sprawdził godzinę. Bał się nadchodzącej sesji z Hannibalem; jednak było coś w ostatnim zabójstwie Rozpruwacza, co sprawiło, że czuł się wstrząśnięty. Musiał porozmawiać z nim o tym porozmawiać. Jego psychiatra, a zarazem przyjaciel zawsze był w stanie pomóc Willowi w osiągnięciu odpowiednich wniosków. To nie będzie osobiste... Nic o Alanie... Potrzebował tylko dać upust swoim emocjom, zanim całkowicie się załamie. Rozluźnił krawat, zdjął go i rzucił na torbę. Will spojrzał ponownie na zegarek.

***

Will siedział zgarbiony na jednym z krzeseł w poczekalni Hannibala. Nie był w stanie się uspokoić. Już było prawie wpół do ósmej, starszy mężczyzna jeszcze nie otworzył drzwi. Normalnie, jeśli kończył opis poprzedniego pacjenta, doktor sprawdzał czy Will może nie pojawił się wcześniej, zazwyczaj był. Profiler wstał i zaczął przemierzać korytarz w tą i z powrotem, obserwując uważnie drzwi do gabinetu. Z każdą zmianą kierunku zatrzymywał się na chwilę by przysłuchiwać się obsesyjnie odgłosom dochodzącym zza ściany. Nie słychać było żadnych. W końcu, dokładnie o 7.30 drzwi od gabinetu się otworzyły. Hannibal, odziany elegancko w prążkowany, ciemnoniebieski garnitur i koszulę barwy kobaltowego błękitu z granatowym krawatem o ciemnoczerwonych akcentach, wyjrzał zza nich i uśmiechnął się do Willa łagodnie.

\- Dobry wieczór, Will. Proszę wejdź – zaprosił bez zająknięcia; wypowiadane przez niego słowa miały osobliwy akcent.

Will uśmiechnął się do Hannibala i pozwolił sobie na wypuszczenie powietrza, które wstrzymywał. Ulżyło mu. Mimo wszystko, może dzisiejsza noc nie będzie taka straszna.

Hannibal podszedł do szarych krzeseł, wyciągnął rękę w zapraszającym geście by Will zajął swoje miejsce. Kiedy profiler usiadł, dobry doktor poszedł do biurka po swój notes. Popatrzył się przez ramię na młodszego mężczyznę i serdecznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał.

Will wzruszył ramionami i odchylił się na krześle.

\- Zdecydowanie lepiej – odpowiedział, kładąc swoją kostkę na kolanie.

\- Jakieś halucynacje? Zgubiony czas? - zadawał dalsze pytania jego psychiatra, gdy zajmował miejsce na przeciwko Willa.

\- Nie. Poczekaj, tak... Tak, przynajmniej dla halucynacji. Nie tracę czasu.

Will nagle poczuł się jakby za bardzo się starał wyglądać na zrelaksowanego; ustawił swoją stopę z powrotem na podłodze, pochylił się do przodu, trzymając przed sobą dłonie.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się i zapisał coś w swoim notesie. Will próbował nie myśleć o tym jak bardzo zachwycająca była twarz starszego mężczyzny; z tymi swoimi wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi i głęboko osadzonymi oczyma. Uroda Hannibala była surowa, prawie egzotyczna. To jest, dopóki mężczyzna się nie uśmiechał. Kiedy to robił, a robił to często, wyglądał na osobę, która wykorzystywała każdą minutę swego życia i potrafiła się z niej cieszyć. Usta psychiatry przyciągały wzrok Willa. Lekko wysunięta do przodu szczęka całkowicie nieatrakcyjna u innego mężczyzny, tylko dodawała Hannibalowi uroku. _Jego wargi były zaskakująco delikatne_ _…_ _Will zamrugał szybko, próbując urwać łeb tej myśli._ Głos Hannibala przedarł się do jego świadomości, rozpraszając wszystkie inne rzeczy przeszkadzające mu się skupić.

\- O czym chciałbyś dzisiaj porozmawiać?

Will z miejsca skrzywił się, wyłapując przeciętność w tym pytaniu. To było coś, czego nie słyszał od Hannibala odkąd zaczęli się przyjaźnić. Jednak pozbył się szybko swoich obaw i zaczął opisywać morderstwo z poprzedniej nocy. Zaczął się poważnie martwić, kiedy zamiast ożywić się, gdy przytaczał szczegóły sprawy, Hannibal zadawał tylko uprzejme, obojętne pytania.

Przez następne pięćdziesiąt minut, Will był traktowany jak każdy inny pacjent. Ta sesja nie mogła być bardziej książkowa i banalna. Już po dwudziestu minutach stracił poczucie ukojenia jakie przynosiła mu ich przyjaźń. A po czterdziestu starał się opanować rosnącą chęć wstania i potrząśnięcia doktorem. Odpowiedzi profilera stawały się coraz bardziej zwięzłe, gdy zamęt w jego głowie rósł. Wówczas, dokładnie o wpół do dziewiątej Will został wdzięcznie wyproszony z gabinetu do poczekalni przez jak zawsze uprzejmego Dr. Hannibala. Bardzo go to zirytowało. Drzwi się zamknęły, a Will stał tam, a w jego duszy wirowały sprzeczne emocje; wstyd i ulga prowadziły wojnę z poczuciem rozczarowania i oburzeniem. Kipiąc ze złości, młodszy mężczyzna zabrał się do wyjścia; zdążył przejść tylko kilka kroków, a już się zawrócił. Zaczął uparcie łomotać w drewniane drzwi.

***

Hannibal zamknął za Willem drzwi, stał nieruchomo nasłuchując. Nie minęło wiele czasu. Cierpliwość starszego mężczyzny została wynagrodzona, gdy Will szaleńczo zaczął dobijać się do jego gabinetu. Westchnął cicho. Nagły dreszcz emocji przeszedł przez niego, próbował go szybko stłumić; tym czego teraz potrzebował było opanowanie, a o dziwo uśmiech nie chciał zejść z jego twarzy. Poczekał chwilę dłużej.

***

Will zatoczył się, kiedy atakowane przez niego drzwi nagle się otworzyły. Utkwił gniewne spojrzenie w Hannibalu, jego oczy płonęły błękitnym niekontrolowanym ogniem.

\- Will... Czego chcesz? - zapytał ozięble Hannibal.

Profiler zacisnął zęby. Zrobił kilka kroków w głąb pokoju i odwrócił się by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim psychiatrą. Czekał aż on zamknie za nim drzwi.

\- Spałem z Alaną - wyrzucił z siebie młodszy mężczyzna; mięśnie jego szyi i szczęki drżały z napięcia.

Zmarszczka pojawiła się na czole Hannibala.

\- Prawie wyłamałeś moje drzwi, by tlko to mi powiedzieć? Alana jest czarującą kobietą, na pewno ty...

Will przeciął dłonią powietrze, uciszając doktora.

\- Uprawiałem z Alaną seks. Pieprzyłem się z nią. To był pierwszy raz od dawna... Od lat. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy uprawiałem seks z kobietą, której pragnąłem od początku – wydusił z siebie, mając gulę w gardle.

Will nagle się roześmiał. Zdjął okulary i przetarł dłonią twarz.

\- I wiesz co? Nie było mi dobrze - Jego głos zmienił się w krzyk. - Było _okropnie_. Całe to doświadczenie było _okropne_.

Will oddychał ciężko przez jakiś czas. W końcu nadszedł czas na wnioski. Wyprostował się i oskarżycielskim wzrokiem patrzył prosto w niewzruszone, brązowe oczy doktora.

\- Wiesz dlaczego? - Nie czekał na próbę odpowiedzi Hannibala, tylko naciskał dalej. - Bo ona... ona nie była... nie jest _tobą_ \- oświadczył bez żadnych emocji w głosie.

Jego ramiona gwałtownie opadły, został zwyciężony przez swoje wyznanie. Will popatrzył się żałośnie na Hannibala, który stał tam jakby był wyciosany z kamienia.

Sekundy upływały. Na zewnątrz rozbrzmiał samochodowy klakson. Chwila minęła, Will czuł się teraz okropnie wykończony. Doktor skrzyżował ramiona i przyglądał mu się uważnie oczyma, które bez wyrazu. Will zastanawiał się przez moment czy Hannibal usłyszał jego słowa.

_(Tego ode mnie chciałeś, nieprawdaż?)_

Z rumieńcem wściekłości na twarzy Will odwrócił się do niego plecami i podszedł do okna, które otoczone było przez prążkowane zasłony w pąsowym i szarobrązowym kolorze. Nawet nie patrzył na rozciągający się przed nim pejzaż. Jego oczy były zamknięte, na razie nie czuł łez pod powiekami, ale były już blisko.

Minuty ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie; Will miał już wychodzić, gdy usłyszał głos Hannibala tuż za sobą.

\- Will – powiedział cicho starszy mężczyzna.

Will odwrócił się, a te silne ramiona objęły jego sylwetkę. Poczuł jak wielki ciężar spada z jego serca, gdy schował głowę w ramieniu Hannibala. Miał wrażenie, że jest małą i nic niewartą istotą, która nie ma krztyny pewności siebie. Jednak odczuł ulgę, że _coś_ w końcu się skończyło. Psychiatra pachniał egzotycznie, słodką przyprawą z nutą gorącego metalu. Woń szarpała łagodnie za wspomnienia profilera, ale ręce Hannibala na plecach rozpraszały wszystkie jego zmysły. Zbyt szybko doktor zrobił krok do tyłu, trzymając go w odległości ramienia. Will poczuł bezradność na nowo w nim wzbierającą... ale tylko przez chwilę. Hannibal przechylił głowę i obserwował go dłuższą chwilę tym swoim zamyślonym spojrzeniem. Zwinne ręce psychiatry bezproblemowo dostały się pasa Willa, gdzie nie zadając sobie trudu szybko odpięły guzik jeansowych spodni.

Serce młodszego mężczyzny stanęło w jego klatce piersiowej.

Popychając Willa by szedł tyłem, Hannibal doprowadził go do krzesła, które niedawno sam zajmował. Profiler czuł się jakby był w transie, usiadł. Gdzieś z tyłu swojego umysłu ta sytuacja wydawała się dla niego całkowicie absurdalna – obserwowanie Hannibala, który klęczał na podłodze w tym swoim garniturze przed jego osobą odzianą w tanią koszulę w kratę i jeansy.

Hannibal miał osobliwy wyraz twarzy, gdy ściągał z niego szorty i spodnie. Moment przed początkiem końca wypełniała zapierająca dech w piersiach intensywność. Starszy mężczyzna w końcu pochylił się nad Willem i objął jego półtwardego członka Wówczas profiler poczuł jak krew w nim eksploduje, a jego męskość robi się boleśnie twarda. Wypełniło go podekscytowanie, kiedy Hannibal nie tracił czasu, od razu biorąc go w całości w usta. Jęk, który wymknął się Willowi z jego gardła był na granicy histerii, gdy próbował ogarnąć umysłem realia sytuacji, w której się znalazł.

_(To jest moja wizja)_

Will siedząc na krześle odchylił głowę do tyłu; był zszokowany. Hannibal gładko wziął go całego w usta – od czubka aż do samego końca. Usta Hannibala były bardzo ciepłe i odważnie poruszały się po jego męskości. Silna szczęka i język dobrego doktora trzymały Willa w osobliwy sposób. On nigdy przedtem nie przeżywał tak głębokich doznań jak to. Szybko biodra młodszego mężczyzny zgrały się z ruchami Hannibala, wszystkie jego zmysły skupiły się tylko na jednym miejscu. Will był swoim członkiem, wszystkie inne zakończenia nerwowe oprócz tych w jego pulsującej, pokrytej śliną erekcji przestały się liczyć. Był nadwrażliwą skórą na czubku swojej erekcji ocierającą się o dolną wargę Hannibala przy każdym pchnięciu.

Nic dla niego nie miało znaczenia oprócz doznań jakie wyzwalały w nim te usta. Will jęczał bez opamiętania jak wsuwał się w gardło Hannibala.

Jednak gdy tylko młodszy mężczyzna poczuł rwącą falę orgazmu, silna dłoń Hannibala zacisnęła się na nasadzie jego penisa, powstrzymując wzrastające fale. Will dyszał i wiercił się w uścisku psychiatry, podczas gdy on spoglądał na niego spokojnie z zaczerwienionymi wargami, które wilgotne połyskiwały. Kiedy profiler poczuł, że fale zaczęły zanikać, dopiero wtedy Hannibal natychmiast nachylił się i wziął go ponownie. Will zatopił się w wilgotnym gorącu ust dobrego doktora. Raz za razem, Hannibal doprowadzał go na szczyt rozkoszy by w tym momencie przerwać. Koszula Willa była kompletnie przepocona, a on sam czuł, że cała jego istota pragnie zatracić się w uniesieniu. Jednak znów, Hannibal wypuścił go ze swojego uchwytu, gdy ten był na granicy wytrzymałości.

\- Hannibal... proszę... - jęczał Will.

Serce waliło mu w piersi, a jego usta były suche od setek drżących westchnień.

\- Proszę.

Hannibal muskał go żwawo swoją silną dłonią przez chwile i oceniająco się na niego popatrzył.

\- Powtórz to – powiedział cicho.

Will otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego błagalnie. Wstyd nie istniał.

\- Proszę.

Hannibal znów zaczął pieścić ustami udręczony penis Willa. Tyn razem, gdy młodszy mężczyzna poczuł przypływ uniesienia osiągający maksymalny poziom, dobry doktor nie przestał. Wręcz przeciwnie, utrzymał stałe, prawie dzikie tempo. Kiedy gorące fale przyjemności runęły na Willa, on sam poczuł się doprowadzony na kraniec szaleństwa przez siłę swojego orgazmu. Nasienie przeszło przez niego i spływało do otwartego gardła Hannibala gęstymi kroplami. _Och, Boże._

_Och, mój Boże._

***

Kilka minut wieczności minęło zanim Will zdołał podnieść swoją głowę. Hannibal przysiadł na piętach. Jego oczy były nieprzeniknione jak zawsze. Kciukiem otarł swoją dolną wargę, gdy drugą ręką wyjmował burgundową chustkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Wisiała przez chwilę w jego ręce, by zostać położoną na bezładnych kolanach Willa. Młodszy mężczyzna złapał ją niezdarnie, wciąż nie mógł dojść do siebie po niedawnym orgazmie, wciąż był jego pod wpływem. Hannibal podniósł się z gracją z podłogi uśmiechnął się do swojego niechętnego kochanka. Poczekał aż Will dojdzie do siebie i jego oddech się wyrówna by wyszeptać ze smutnym uśmiechem:

\- To był podarunek. Ciesz się z niego póki możesz. Na następny będziesz musiał bardziej zapracować.

  



	7. Orzeł

**Rozdział 7 – Orzeł**

**  
**Nikogo nie kocham,  
Nie, tylko chcę się zabawić  
Jestem szczęśliwym mężczyzną  
Tak, szczęśliwym człowiekiem.  
 **(**[Happy Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=By-bLIKzL70) \- Covenant)

 

Hannibal znów sobie przypomniał jak lekko gorzki smak esencji Willa palił tył jego gardła. Zmarszczył brwi i przytrzymał się tej myśli. Will ponownie był w jego głowie. Jego pożądanie zaczęło graniczyć z potrzebą. Jeśli dobrze by się przysłuchał, mógł wciąż słyszeć gorące sapanie młodszego mężczyzny...

\- Co sprawia, że tak często dzisiaj się uśmiechasz, dr. Lecterze? - zapytał z wyraźną ciekawością Jack.

Hannibal roześmiał się i poszerzył swój uśmiech jeszcze bardziej zwracając się w stronę agenta FBI.

\- Teraz? W tej chwili podziwiałem twój nowy garnitur. Ma znakomity krój. Gdzie go zamówiłeś? - powiedział gładko tak jak gładki był bursztynowy płyn w jego szklance.

Wdychał głęboko przyjemną woń trunku, gdy rozkoszował się jego smakiem. Wziął łyk swojej whisky, urzeczony jak zawsze przez jej złożone aromaty, które sprawiały, że była ona taka zachwycająca.

Zerknął na mężczyzną siedzącego obok niego i westchnął w duchu. Subtelne zawiłości były dla niego stracone. Jack lubił udawać, że ma wyrafinowany gust i wyszukane zainteresowania, ale Hannibal postrzegał go jako marnego oszusta, którym był; za dużo w Jacku poliestru, a za mało jedwabiu. Will nie stwarzał takich pozorów.

\- Zamówiłem go w miejscu, które mi poleciłeś w Pikesville. Myślisz, że dobrze wyszedł? - Skubał ciemnoszary kaszmir. - Moja żona, niestety nie podziela naszego upodobania dobrych garniturów.

Hannibal cmoknął współczująco, a Jack wziął łyk swojej whisky, połykając go stanowczo za szybko. Mając dość tej rozmowy o niczym i będąc zaniepokojonym, że wieczór okaże się porażką, doktor drugi już raz spróbował zejść na temat Abigail Hobbs.

\- Wspominałeś, że Abigail ma poważne problemy w tej placówce? - zapytał.  
Jack pokiwał głową, miał poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- Oprócz wchodzenia na mur, lekarze skarżą się na nią, że kompletnie nie chce z nimi współpracować na sesjach grupowych. Spędza cały swój czas albo na uciekaniu albo siedzeniu zamknięta w swoim pokoju. Nie daje spać innym dziewczynom przez swoje płakanie - powiedział Jack i potrząsnął głową.

Agent wciąż nie ufał Abigail. Sądził, że to ona zabiła Nicolasa Boyla. Jack oczywiście miał rację, ale Hannibal nigdy nie pozwoli umieścić jej w zakładzie zamkniętym.  
Był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony jej stanem psychicznym. Wymiana "sekretów" tylko powstrzymała na trochę, to co nieuniknione; to tylko kwestia czasu, a Abigail przegra bitwę z poczuciem winy i podejrzeniami. Abigail po prostu nie była morderczynią; instynkt zabójcy był wpojony jej przez ojca. Teraz, gdy Garret Jacobs Hobbs jest martwy, te odruchy rozpadają się. Hannibal będzie musiał wkrótce stawić czoła tej sytuacji.

\- Może jeszcze whisky, Jack? - zaoferował Hannibal uprzejmie, ale agent tylko wstał i potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- Niestety, muszę już iść. Dr. Lecter... Nasze spotkania zawsze sprawiają mi wielką przyjemność. - Jack uśmiechnął się.

***

Hannibal zamknął cicho drzwi za Jackiem po jego wyjściu. Rozejrzał się po swoim zaciemnionym gabinecie, jego oczy zatrzymały się na krześle, które jeszcze niedawno zajmował Will. Wciąż czuł zapach woni potu młodszego mężczyzny przylegającej do gładkiej skóry. Zapach ten przywoływał intensywne wspomnienia tego, jak dwa guziki koszuli Willa nie były zapięte; pot powodujący, że cienka podkoszulka pod spodem była prawie przezroczysta. Hannibal westchnął głośno i przycisnął swoje kłykcie do twardej powierzchni drewnianego biurka stojącego przed nim. Jedna jego połowa śmiała się wielce z tego, jak wpływa nań jego nowa, niebezpieczna obsesja, ale jakaś maleńka część drapała ostrymi pazurami wzdłuż szczelin w jego psyche, powodując, że było mu gorąco, a napięcie go nie opuszczało.

Hannibal przyglądał się butelce whisky. Zdecydował się nalać sobie jeszcze trochę. Usiadł na fotelu przed kominkiem, w którym żarzyły się jeszcze węgielki dogasającego już ognia. Usiłował pozbyć się z umysłu wszystkich myśli dotyczących Willa Grahama.

***

Will czuł się jak szklana kulka kołatająca się na dnie starego śmietnika. Nie mógł spokojnie usiedzieć nawet przez chwilę. Robienie sztucznych przynęt zamiast go uspokoić sprawiło, że stawał się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. W jakiś sposób udało mu się rozciąć swój kciuk; strugi zakrzepłej krwi znalazły się na blacie biurka i butelce piwa, którą trzymał w ręku. Wypędził psy na podwórko i zamknął za nimi drzwi; Will stał przy oknie obserwując je, gdzie siedziały gapiąc się na niego przez szkło. Prawdopodobnie myślały sobie, że zrobiły coś złego, ale to nie było to. Ich potrzeba bliskości zaczęła mu przeszkadzać. Zazwyczaj ufność jaką w nim pokładały, dawała mu poczucie stabilności emocjonalnej, Dzisiaj jednak była przyczyną jeszcze większego zdenerwowania.

***

Dwa dni temu siedział prawie godzinę w swoim samochodzie po "sesji" z Hannibalem. Tyle czasu zajęło mu dojście do siebie by poczuć się chociaż trochę zdrowym na umyśle na tyle by przekręcić kluczyk w stacyjce.

Koniec był raptowny. Will siedział rozłożony na fotelu; bez tchu, oszołomiony zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić by się zrewanżować, jeśli w ogóle. Hannibal rozwiał jego wątpliwości, gdy usiadł przy biurku do swoich rysunków. Doktor ostrzył skalpelem swój ołówek i zerknął na zaskoczonego młodszego mężczyznę, wyglądał tak jakby zastanawiał się, co Will jeszcze tam robi.

Oczywiście, to nie był _ten_ rodzaj związku. Will czuł się upokorzony i zadziwiająco głęboko zraniony. Oczy doktora przesłonięte cieniem, prawie czarne przy nikłym świetle lamp w gabinecie patrzyły się beznamiętnie jak młodszy mężczyzna powoli wstaje i nakłada dolne części swojej garderoby. Will otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek by przełamać tę przytłaczającą ciszę, ale Hannibal już z powrotem patrzył się na swój rysunek, kompletnie go ignorując.

Will szybko opuścił pomieszczenie, nie zdążył zobaczyć lęku przemknął przez twarz Hannibala.

***

Nie rozmawiał ze swoim doktorem odkąd ten zniewolił go nieopisaną rozkoszą i kompletną obojętnością. Nie wiedział nawet jak. Hannibal też do niego nie zatelefonował.

Westchnął ciężko i drapiąc się w głowę, znów zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Był niespokojny, czuł swędzenie pod skórą. Dopił ostatni łyk piwa, narzucił na siebie kurtkę i zdecydował pojechać do laboratorium. Może by do czegoś się przydał. Ta opcja wydawała się o wiele lepsza niż wydreptywanie dziur w podłodze przez całe popołudnie. Chęć Willa by uciec od swoich myśli skróciła drogę do Quantico o co najmniej dwadzieścia minut. Zaparkował w tym samym miejscu co zawsze przy kwaterze głównej. Wyszedł z samochodu i pokonał schody, miał nadzieję, że znajdzie tam coś, co oderwie jego umysł od denerwowania się nad problemami.

Kiedy wszedł do laboratorium, przywitała go chłodna, spokojna atmosfera i zwyczajowy ironiczny uśmieszek Briana.

\- Hej, oto nasz wyczekiwany gość! - Roześmiał się Zeller.

Will zatrzymał się w miejscu, nagle zrobił się zdenerwowany.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał.

Brian udawał wielkie zdumienie, ale zmarszczył brwi, gdy profiler wyglądał na kompletnie zielonego w temacie.

\- Mówisz, że nic nie słyszałeś? Nowa historyjka Freddie Lounds jest o tobie i naszym facecie-bez-skóry Suttersie. Umieściła ją dzisiaj z rana. Pisze, że ty i Sutters moglibyście być bliźniaczymi odludkami: obydwaj macie... przepraszam, wasze domy _znajdowały się_ na jakimś zadupiu pośrodku niczego, _mieliście_ tak samo nudne pasje... et cetera, et cetera. Jest nawet przekonująca. Popatrz. - poprztykał palcem po swoim tablecie, a potem zwrócił go w stronę Willa by ten mógł zobaczyć ekran. - Moglibyście być braćmi.

Profiler zmrużył oczy gdy przyglądał się umieszczonym obok siebie zdjęciom na TattleCrime.com. Nawet jeśli on i John Sutters mieli jakieś wspólne charakterystyczne cechy, to Freddie w oczywisty sposób je podkreśliła, znajdując zdjęcia mężczyzn w podobnych pozach; nie byłby zdziwiony gdyby w fotografiach znalazły się photoshopowe akcenty. Obaj mieli na sobie koszule w kratę, co w ogóle Willowi nie pomagało. Zacisnął zęby ze złości.

\- Więc... Jakie jest założenie? Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake polował na mnie, ale coś mu się pochrzaniło z kierunkami i obdarł ze skóry nie tego faceta co trzeba?

Brian skinął głową i zachichotał.

\- No, mniej więcej. Freddie uważa, że w jakiś sposób wkurzyłeś naszego Rozpruwacza, a Sutters to ostrzeżenie albo coś w tym stylu. Hej, Graham... Rozchmurz się, masz jeszcze swoją skórę!

Chciał uderzyć Willa w ramię, ale mężczyzna szybko się od niego odsunął. Profiler rzucił w Zellera piorunujące spojrzenie i podszedł do Jimmy'ego, który uważnie przyglądał się szczątkom Johna Suttersa.

\- Ignoruj go. Zazdrości ci twojej "sławy" – powiedział Jimmy z skrzywionym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Dlaczego mamy przyjemność gościć cię w naszych skromnych progach?

Will wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pomyślałem, że może potrzebujecie pomocy.

Jimmy bezmyślnie pokiwał głową, nadal grzebiąc się przy zwłokach,

\- No cóż... Znalazłem coś, co możesz uznać za ciekawe. Wychodzi na to, że wybór akurat tej metody obdzierania Suttersa ze skóry biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności był dziwny. Normalnie używa się jej na małych zwierzątkach takich jak wiewiórki i króliki, ponieważ skórę zdejmuje się tak jak sweter... albo skarpetę. Normalnie, jakby ktoś obdzierał ze skóry coś będącego wielkości człowieka, użyłby "otwartego" lub "grzbietowego" sposobu – to bardziej przypomina zdejmowanie marynarki. Musisz być bardzo silny i mocno zmotywowany by użyć tego sposobu obdzierania na czymś tak dużym. - Jimmy spojrzał w górę i zmarszczył brwi, gdy przed jego oczami znalazła się klatka piersiowa Willa. - Co ci się stało?

Profiler zerknął w dół i zobaczył przerażony, że zdołał ubrudzić swoją koszulę krwią. Podniósł w górę zabandażowany kciuk.

\- Skaleczyłem się – powiedział nieprzekonująco.

Z pewnością nie polepszał swojego wizerunku. Może przyjazd tutaj nie był takim dobrym pomysłem.

\- A propos, miałem rację, co do obecności leków – oświadczył Jimmy, próbując ignorować widoczne skrępowanie Willa.

\- To była mieszanka benzo i lidokainy.

Brwi drugiego mężczyzny uniosły się w górę.

\- Czy lidokaina nie jest przypadkiem środkiem znieczulającym? - zapytał.

Jimmy pokiwał głową.

\- Za słaba na to. Mogę zagwarantować, że panu Suttersowi na pewno nie było wygodnie podczas tego zabiegu, ale prawdopodobnie nie pozwoliła za szybko umrzeć.

Kiedy Will zauważył kątem oka ciemną sylwetką, spojrzał w górę i dostrzegł Alanę stojącą w drzwiach z rękami założonymi na biodrach. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział do Jimmy'ego i podszedł do kobiety.

Na twarzy Alany pojawił się zawstydzony uśmiech, a na policzkach piękny rumieniec. Will wzdrygnął się w duchu. Jeśli mógłby tylko cofnąć całe tamte popołudnie, zrobiłby to natychmiast.

\- Czy mogę chwilę z tobą porozmawiać? - zapytała cicho Alana.

Will pokiwał tylko głową i poszedł za nią to pustego pokoju na końcu korytarza. Kobieta przysiadła na stole ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Czekała aż Will zamknie za sobą drzwi, dopiero wtedy zaczęła mówić.

\- Will... Ja... przepraszam. Zachowywałam się jak dziecko. Nie chcę żeby nasza przyjaźń tak się skończyła – jej słowa prześcigały się ze sobą – Nie pomyślałam, to było głupie. Nie powinnam była pozwolić ci się namówić. Wciąż jesteś w tym dziwnym miejscu. Czuję... jakby to było jedne wielkie nieporozumienie. Nigdy nie powinnam nic zakładać. To było po prostu na prawdę... przyjemne. Myślałam, że dotarliśmy do miejsca skąd... Nie wiem.

Alana uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, a on potrząsnął głową.

\- To ja powinienem ciebie przepraszać.

Podszedł do niej i niepewnie położył swoje dłonie na jej ramionach. Poczuł, że napięcie powoli ją opuszcza. Alana przybliżyła się do niego bardziej i położyła swój policzek na jego szyi. Will otoczył ją ramionami, po raz setny życząc sobie by to wszystko inaczej się potoczyło. Otaczał ją zapach lawendowego szamponu, którego zawsze używała; ta woń zawsze przywoływała w jego umyśle wspomnienie pierwszego ich spotkania. Wtedy sprawy były mniej skomplikowane... Dlaczego nie...

Nagle Will zdał sobie sprawę, że Alana płacze. Zaskoczony odskoczył od niej. Kobieta szybko zakryła oczy dłonią i się roześmiała.

\- Ugh, Will. Nie jestem dobra w te klocki. Przepraszam... Przyjaciele? - Uśmiechnęła się.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, próbując znaleźć słowa, które by wszystko naprawiły.

\- Chciałbym... Chciałbym móc ci zaoferować więcej. To nie jest takie proste. Nie teraz... jeszcze nie. Mam świadomość, że to ja cię naciskałem, ale oczywiste jest to, że sam nie wiedziałem, co ja właściwie robię i że cię... skrzywdzę... - zakończył cicho.

Alana przygryzła lekko dolną wargę i pokiwała głową. Will uśmiechał się, ale nie czuł tego, był otępiały. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i oparł się o stół.  
\- Will, co się stało? Wydajesz się być dziś jakiś nieswój.  
Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

\- To nic takiego.

Tajemnica, którą w sobie chował, robiła wszystko żeby się ujawnic, siejąc zamęt w jego umyśle.

Alana zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Zacisnęła usta, dlatego mężczyzna dodał:

\- Freddie Lounds snuje o mnie nowe teorie.

Kobieta westchnęła i wywróciła oczami.

\- Tak, słyszałam. Ale... Więc, jestem tutaj dla ciebie, jeśli chciałbyś kiedyś porozmawiać... Ok, przyjacielu? Nie zgadzam się ani z Jackiem, ani z Hannibalem, za szybko wróciłeś do pracy... jeszcze do końca nie wyzdrowiałeś. Jak powiedziałeś... potrzebujesz czasu. Na... wszystko.

_Nie o to mi chodziło._

Ostatni raz dotknęła ramienia Willa i już wstała z zamiarem wyjścia.

\- Wstąpiłam tylko na chwilę. Na prawdę muszę już iść. Mam "randkę" z Hannibalem dziś popołudniu. Obiecałam, że będę przed piętnastą.

Serce mężczyzny zamarło. Nagle kurczowo uczepił się oparcia krzesła. Alana zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jesteś pewny, że dobrze się czujesz? Słuchaj, może pójdziesz ze mną? W ten sposób ja i Hannibal będziemy mieli na ciebie oko. (Jak kochający rodzice, których nigdy nie miałem?) Z pewnością Hannibal nie będzie miał nic przeciwko – ma mi pokazać jak odpowiednio przygotować wieprzowinę, która roztapia się w ustach. Możesz sobie usiąść i podziwiać prawdziwą magię. Będzie fajnie! - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się trochę impertynencko.

Willowi zaschło w ustach. Nie mógł powstrzymać swoich myśli od kręcenia się po przerażająco krępujących ścieżkach myślowych. _Hannibal..._ _Hannibal…_ Nie mógł znieść nawet myśli o tym, że Alana i Hannibal zostaliby razem sami.

To nie była zazdrość.

(Kłamca.)

Bał się tylko tego co Hannibal powie Alanie i vice versa gdy nie będzie przy nich obecny. Alana o niczym nie miała pojęcia, to było oczywiste. Bez żadnej przyczyny, nagle myśli Willa zaczęły kwestionować relację Hannibala i Alany. _Strasznie często się ze sobą spotykają._ Will poczuł jak jego wyobraźnia podsuwa na przód jego umysłu inne, zatrważające scenariusze. Wziął głęboki oddech. Zdał sobie spraw, że ma ręce ciasno zaciśnięte w pięści. _Spokojnie. Wdech. Wydech._

Chociaż był strasznie zdenerwowany nadchodzącym spotkaniem z Hannibalem, nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym jak zareaguje na jego widok dobry doktor. Czy będzie się cieszył? Może będzie poirytowany? Brak odpowiedzi na te pytania szybko pokonał niezdecydowanie Willa.

\- Z przyjemnością się z tobą zabiorę.

***

Kilkanaście minut przed piętnastą Will i Alana stali przed frontowymi drzwiami skromnego domu Hannibala. Wspólna jazda nie oczyściła atmosfery między nimi, kobieta wciąż była rozżalona i nie starała się tego dobrze ukrywać. Will wiedział dokładnie, co czuła. Przygotował się psychicznie na spotkanie z doktorem, gdy usłyszał jego miarowy krok tuż za drzwiami, które zaraz zostały otworzone.

Hannibal miał na sobie prostą, czarną koszulę, ciemnoczerwoną kamizelkę i przewiązany w pasie kucharski fartuch. W wejściu uśmiechnął się do swoich gości promienne.

\- Proszę, wchodźcie! Will, co za niespodziewana niespodzianka. Alano, proszę, pozwól mi wziąć twój płaszcz – powiedział radośnie, przeprowadzając ich przez próg.  
  
Will podążył wolno za nimi, czuł się jak trzecie koło u wozu. Nie miał pojęcia czego oczekiwać od tego wieczoru. Zastanawiał się, co właściwie tam robił.

Hannibal przeprosił ich na chwile by przynieść wino z piwnicy, pozostawiając Alanę i Willa samych w kuchni.

Alana czuła się w kuchni Hannibala jak we własnym domu, zajęła się grzebaniem w szafce w poszukiwaniu dotykowego fartucha.

Oczy Willa powoli dotarły do miejsca na metalowych drzwiach lodówki, do którego nie tak dawno był przygważdżany przez Hannibala. Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że minął tylko tydzień od tamtego momentu. Nieświadomie dotknął swojej szyi w miejscu, gdzie kciuk doktora wbijał się w jego żyłę. Aż podskoczył, gdy głos Hannibala przebił się przez jego skołatane myśli.

\- Will, czego się napijesz? Wino czy piwo? Mam interesującą butelkę kalifornijskiego wina z piwniczki Marietty Red Lot '58, którą niedawno nabyłem. Wino to nie jest bardzo wyszukane, ale sądzę że będziesz czerpał tak jak ja przyjemność z jego owocowego smaku z, da się wyczuć w nim nutę czarnego pieprzu. - Usta Hannibala ułożyły się w czarujący uśmiech.

Brązowe, już trochę siwiejące włosy starszego mężczyzny nie były już tak idealnie ułożone jak w czasie, gdy przyjmuje swoich pacjentów; kilka kosmyków zwisało na jego wysokim czole, co sprawiało, że jego wygląd stawał się bardziej szelmowski. Z Hannibala emanowały charyzma i gracja; nie pierwszy raz Will złapał się na tym, że jest oczarowany przez samą obecność dobrego doktora. Co do diabla ukrywała w sobie ta ujmująca powierzchowność? _I dlaczego pragniesz by zatopiła w tobie swoje zęby?_ Profiler zamrugał szybko powiekami i odchrząknął.

\- Uch, wino. Pewnie.

Alana obserwowała ich wymuszoną wymianę zdań z cieniem niezadowolenia na twarzy. Will rozciągnął swoje wargi w coś podobnego do uśmiechu i próbował zachowywać się tak jakby jego serce nie biło jak oszalałe.  
Nagle Hannibal wydał z siebie ostry odgłos.

\- Will... Wiem, że nie jest to eleganckie przyjęcie, ale chciałbym myśleć, że moi goście szanują mnie na tyle by znaleźć czas by przed przyjściem nałożyć na siebie czyste ubranie – powiedział półżartem, półserio i wskazał plamy krwi zdobiące przód beżowej koszuli w kratę młodszego mężczyzny. - Myślałeś, że będziemy sami ubijać świnię? - Roześmiał się i zwrócił głowę do Alany. - Muszę cię przeprosić na kilka chwil, moja droga. Sądzę, że mam w szafie koszulę, które idealnie pasowałaby na Willa – oświadczył i szybko wyprowadził Willa z pokoju zanim ten miał szansę cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

Dłoń starszego mężczyzny pewnie trzymała bark Willa, gdy prowadził go do głównej sypialni. Zamknął za nimi drzwi, zostawił niespokojnego Willa po środku pomieszczenia, a sam otworzył wielką drewnianą szafę stojącą tuż obok łóżka i zaczął przebierać przez wiszące w niej koszule, szepcząc pod nosem: nie, nie, nie.

 Zdecydował się w końcu na jedną, wyciągnął śnieżnobiałą frakową koszulę z subtelnie wytłoczonym wzorem kratek i położył ją na łóżku. Hannibal podszedł do Willa i bezczelnie zaczął rozpinać guziki jego zakrwawionego fragmentu odzieży. Młodszego mężczyznę sparaliżowało zakłopotanie, jego oczy stały się aż szare z nieufności.

\- Co ty robisz? - wydukał, kiedy palce doktora szybko skończyły rozpinanie i wślizgnęły się pod materiał przy jego ramionach.

Alarmujący dreszcz pożądania przeszedł przez Willa, gdy skóra Hannibala dotknęła jego własnej. Doktor nic nie powiedział jak jego odważne ręce ślizgały się po plecach młodszego mężczyzny, zdejmując z niego ubrudzoną koszulą, pozwalając opaść jej na podłogę. Pomimo skrępowania jakie go ogarnęło, kończyny Willa skwapliwie poruszały się w odpowiedzi do działań Hannibala; stał nieruchomo z łomoczącym sercem, gdy starszy mężczyzna oceniająco przyglądał się jego ciału.( _Proszę._ ) Jednakże doktor zarzucił na niego tylko świeżo wyprasowaną, białą koszulę; był ślepy albo po prostu nic go nie obchodziła udręka jaką mu sprawiał.

Kiedy Hannibal nachylił się nad nim, Will był na tyle blisko by móc zobaczyć szorstkie brzegi zarostu tylko trochę wystające na opalonej skórze wyższego mężczyzny. Gotowe uśmiechy postawiły ślad na Hannibalu w sieci delikatnych linii wokół jego głębokich, brązowych oczu. Cień jednego z nich pojawił się na tej surowej twarzy, kiedy zręcznie w milczeniu ubierał Willa. Profiler próbując zignorować bliskość starszego mężczyzny, zawiesił wzrok na wielkim obrazie nagiego młodzieńca mocującego się z gigantycznym orłem. Przedstawienie Ganimedesa i Zeusa nie zrobiło nic by pomóc mu w powstrzymaniu gromadzącego się w nim gorącego pożądania. Materiał koszuli wydawał się być sztywny i zimny na jego skórze, jak ręce doktora nieubłaganie powracały w dół z każdym następnym zapiętym guzikiem. Kiedy Hannibal szybko rozpiął jego spodnie by wsadzić w środek koszulę, Will powstrzymał jęk i zamknął oczy, jego położenie było kuszące, a zarazem całkowicie absurdalne.

\- Mogę sam to zrobić – powiedział, odpychając Hannibala, by zacząć wkładać koszulę za swoje spodnie.

Uśmiech starszego mężczyzny zniknął, a mięśnie jego szczęki drgnęły, ale on sam tylko podniósł ręce by poprawić kołnierzyk Willa. Kiedy wydawał się być zadowolony z tego w jaki sposób się prezentował, jedna z jego rąk nagle znalazła się pod brodą młodszego mężczyzny, gdy druga zacisnęła się na włosach by brutalnie odchylić do tyłu jego głowę. Hannibal boleśnie wolno przybliżył się do niego by zatrzymać swoje usta centymetr od jego ust; moment przeciągał się, krew dźwięczała mu w uszach. Will usłyszał sam siebie; haniebny mały odgłos wydostał się z jego gardła, nie był to nawet jęk. Z niewyobrażalną delikatnością wargi Hannibala w końcu spotkały się z ustami Willa. Odurzony, młodszy mężczyzna poczuł, że jego wargi są lekko trącane by się otworzyć i umożliwić wejście językowi Hannibala by mógł on niepewnie dotknąć koniuszka jego własnego.

Coś wybuchło we wnętrzu Willa, nachylił się by pogłębić pocałunek, zaskoczony gwałtownością swojej reakcji. Will jęknął w agonii, kiedy po tylko krótkiej chwili Hannibal już się odsunął.

\- Nie powinieneś tutaj być – powiedział Hannibal z zachmurzonymi oczyma.

Palce starszego mężczyzny wplątane we włosy Willa ciągnęły mocno za ciemne jego loki.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał bez tchu Will, był zdezorientowany.

Hannibal tylko potrząsnął głową. Pieścił kciukiem policzek młodszego mężczyzny. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu. Will wziął nadgarstek Hannibala w swoją dłoń by go od siebie odepchnąć, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że puls doktora był równie nieregularny jak jego własny.

_Walczył z szalejącą burzą w jego wnętrzu, tak trudno było ją okiełznać. Doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa. Tak bardzo pragnął mieć młodszego mężczyznę w swoim łóżku, zedrzeć z niego ubranie i pokazać mu swoje gorejące pożądanie._

Will zamrugał. W końcu zrozumiał. Zrozumienie napełniło go ekscytacją. Przesunął swoje biodra tak by dotykać nimi Hannibala. Położył dłoń na miękkim materiale kamizelki doktora by przesunąć ją na jego pas i przycisnąć go mocno do siebie.

Ogniki niebezpiecznej namiętności zapłonęły w oczach Hannibala, gdy Will poczuł na swoim udzie jego erekcję. _Mogę zagrać w tę twoją grę._ Starszy mężczyzna wziął głęboki, skonany oddech i roześmiał się cicho, wypuszczając ciemne loki Willa ze swojego okrutnego uścisku.

\- Niegrzeczny chłopiec – powiedział i zwinnie opuścił ramiona Willa – Nasz gość nas oczekuje... Ale nie wiem czy będę w stanie słuchać tego co ma do powiedzenia Alana, mając ciebie u mojego boku.

Jego uśmiech był dziwnie wymuszony. Wznowił poprawianie koszuli Willa i popatrzył się na niego oceniająco.  Młodszy mężczyzna był zaszokowany. To co na początku uznał za chłodną obojętność, było w rzeczywistości nadzwyczajną _samokontrolą; było to zarazem przerażające jak i całkowicie urzekające. Hannibalu, czego się boisz?_

(Skrzywdzę cię.)

Hannibal otworzył drzwi i przepuścił Willa.

\- Za tobą, _min kæreste –_ powiedział ze skromnym uśmiechem.

***

W kuchni Alana spoglądała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na ekran swojej komórki, Spojrzała na zbliżającą się parę mężczyzn.

\- Tu jesteście – powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

\- Należą ci się przeprosiny, moja droga. Znalezienie pasującej na Willa koszuli było trochę trudniejsze niż oczekiwałem. Mam nadzieję, że nie zajęło nam to tak długo i  że nie musiałaś długo czekać - przerwał i uśmiechnął się pogodnie w stronę profilera.

\- Will, nalej sobie lampkę wina i usiądź. Nie sądzę, że będzie to należeć to twoich zainteresowań. Nie będziemy przecież patroszyć ryby - przekomarzał się Hannibal.

Młodszy mężczyzna potrząsnął głowę i obdarzył Alanę skrepowanym uśmiechem. Dotykał palcami koszuli, którą miał na sobie.

\- Odpowiedź Hannibala na moją szkocką kratę - powiedział, próbując rozluźnić atmosferę.

Alana zachichotała.

Will czuł buzujące w sobie napięcie, gdy siedział na skórzanym krześle, obserwując z czymś na granicy podziwu to jak w porównaniu do niego Hannibal wyglądał na całkowicie spokojnego; tak jakby nic się nie stało. Zrobił łyk wina i uśmiechnął się. Doktor miał rację, miało interesujący smak. Spojrzał w górę i spotkał jego oczy, podczas gdy Alana schylała się nad suszonymi papryczkami chili, które miażdżyła tłuczkiem w moździerzu. Diabelski uśmiech powoli pojawił się na przystojnej twarzy Hannibala. Will zaczął myśleć nad sposobami, które mogły by sprawić, żeby Alana szybciej wyszła.

***

\- Słyszałam, że jeden z twoich dawnych pacjentów został zamordowany – powiedziała cicho Alana.

Hannibal pokiwał smutnie głową, kobieta położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Jego oczy zerknęły w stronę korytarza, w którym zniknął Will by odebrać telefon

\- Tak, to tragedia. Był strażakiem, u którego  rozpoznałem kilka lat wcześniej zespół stresu pourazowego. Jaka okropna śmierć – odparł, potrząsając głową. – Potwory naprawdę chodzą pośród nas.

 

  



	8. Mangusta

**Rozdział 8 – Mangusta**

 

Hannibal patrzył jak Will gryzie swoją kanapkę z wieprzowiną i uśmiechnął się. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przez cały wieczór jego oczy były przyciągane przez usta młodszego mężczyzny. Jego wargi miały psotny charakter jeśli nie były zaciśnięte w cienką linię; kąciki ust Willa opadające trochę przy brzegach, gdy się uśmiechał sprawiały, że Hannibal chciał znów drażnić te usta by się otworzyły i pozwoliły się całować. Co takiego w sobie miał ten konkretny mężczyzna, co powodowało, że sam się z sobą nie zgadzał?

Potakiwał uprzejmie, gdy Alana opowiadała o swoich klubowych doświadczeniach w Nowym Jorku. Pozwolił swoim oczom zawędrować na sylwetkę Willa. Hannibal wiedział doskonale, że oszukuje samego siebie, kiedy myśli, że ma całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją. Nie starał się być ostrożny; to popołudnie z młodszym mężczyzną uświadomiło mu jakie to było oczywiste. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na kołnierzyku pożyczonej koszuli Willa. Nie pasowała na niego; Hannibal mógł zobaczyć jego powabny obojczyk, gdy młodszy mężczyzna pochylał się nad stołem. Doktor stłumił westchnienie i popatrzył się na swój talerz, przyglądał się jak sok z mięsa pozostawia małe kałuże tłuszczu na białej zastawie. Z pewnością nie było to eleganckie danie, ale miało w sobie to coś, co sprawiało głęboką satysfakcję podczas jego jedzenia. Alana wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z takiego rezultatu ich starań.

Alana.

Była jedną z tych wyjątkowych istot ludzkich, z których towarzystwa Hannibal czerpał przyjemność. Nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego; powodem mogłoby być to, że zawsze pogodna pomimo wszystkich swoich rozterek. Kiedy wody się podnosiły, Alana była tą, która na nich się unosiła i – uśmiechnął się do siebie – w trakcie nikogo nie podtapiała. Była po prostu dobra. Może trzymał ją blisko siebie jako dowód, że dobroć jeszcze istnieje albo dlatego, że miło było się na nią popatrzeć, poza tym miała bardzo wyrafinowany smak. 

Hannibal obserwował z pewną dozą rozbawienia jak ponownie próbuje zasiać w Willu miłosne zainteresowanie sobą. Zwilżała usta, dotykała go lekko, gdy rozmawiali i siedziała w taki sposób by zwrócić jego uwagę na swój dekolt. Hannibal spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę, który kiwał drogą w trakcie jej opowieści. Doktor zmrużył oczy, Will nie wpasowywał się w żadne ramy, do których przypisywał innych ludzi. Był czystą empatią, duża część jego zdolności zawsze zajmowała się tłumaczeniem emocji innych w jego własne działania lub słowa; jak rozróżniał wszystko inne? Will był jak przewód pozbawiony izolacji. Co czuł gdy był z Hannibalem? Czy były to szczere reakcje, czy tylko odbicie pragnień doktora? Wino sprawiło, że przy brzegach jego myśli stawały się rozmazane. Will przeniósł swój wzrok na Hannibala, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany; wyraźny głód zalśnił nagle w ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Zwykle lubił przedłużać przyjemność płynącą z dobrze przygotowanego posiłku, ale dziś Hannibal był wyjątkowo niecierpliwy, chciał żeby kolacja już się skończyła, by zostać sam na sam ze swoim nowym ulubieńcem.

***

Alana zmarszczyła brwi w niepewności, spoglądając na Willa i Hannibala.

\- Zostajesz tutaj? - zapytała młodszego mężczyznę.

On wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- Jak masz zamiar wrócić do domu bez swojego samochodu? Jest już późno. - Była skonsternowana.

Hannibal położył dłoń na ramieniu Alany, dodając jej otuchy.

\- Sam go odwiozę. Nie martw się, to dla mnie żaden problem. Ja i Will mamy kilka spraw do omówienia, które naprawdę nie mogą czekać – powiedział radośnie, przytrzymując dla niej płaszcz.

Włożyła ręce w rękawy i zapięła się, Hannibal pochylił się i pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Jest w dobrych rękach.

_Albo będzie, kiedy w końcu wyjdziesz._

Stała tam, potrząsnął głową i wzruszył  ramionami.

\- Rób, co chcesz – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do Willa, chociaż rozczarowanie wyraźnie malowało się na jej twarzy.

Zwróciła się w stronę Hannibala.

\- Dziękuję za cudowny wieczór. Jesteś bardzo cierpliwym nauczycielem. - Jej uśmiech stał się trochę cierpki.

Z całych sił starał się opanować by nie wyrzucić jej za drzwi.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie, moja droga. Jesteś zawsze mile widziana w mojej kuchni.

\- W porządku, zobaczymy się później.

Zwlekała jeszcze przez chwilę i w końcu wyszła w zimną noc. Hannibal powoli zamknął za nią drzwi i odwrócił się do Willa.

Przystojny, młodszy mężczyzna opierał się o ścianę korytarza, którą zdobiła stonowana ciemna tapeta. Jego namiętne spojrzenia zastąpiło coś bardzo nieśmiałego. Dziwnie, Hannibal też jakoś nie czuł się pewny siebie. Oczekiwania zostały już dawno ustanowione, ale nie wiedział jak się do nich zbliżyć. Wtedy zauważył, że podenerwowanego Willa otaczała ostra woń potu; uśmiechnął się.

\- Chodź – powiedział po prostu i poszedł w dół korytarza.

Will podążył za Hannibalem do łazienki, obawa wyraźnie była widoczna na jego twarzy. Obserwował jak starszy mężczyzna rozwiązał swój krawat by go potem z siebie zdjąć i położyć na hebanowej szafce. Następnie rozpinał guziki swojej kamizelki i koszuli by też je z siebie ściągnąć; stojąc tam pół nagi sięgnął i odkręcił kurki w prysznicu, sprawdził dłonią temperaturę wody tryskającej z trzech słuchawek prysznicowych. Hannibal popatrzył się przez ramię na oczarowanego agenta FBI, kiedy rozpinał pasek i zsuwał z siebie spodnie. Wszedł pod prysznic. Ciepła woda opadała na jego ramiona i klatkę piersiową. Zamknął oczy i pochylił głowę przed najsilniejszym natryskiem. Po kilku trudnych chwilach, gdy Hannibal poczuł przy sobie drugie ciało niepewnie zajmujące ciasną przestrzeń, uśmiechnął się. Natychmiast się odwrócił i objął swoimi mokrymi ramionami nagą sylwetkę Willa. Młodszy mężczyzna zadrżał i po chwili wtulił się mocniej w uścisk doktora, przykładając swój policzek do jego ramienia. Hannibal czuł się dziwną chęć by otoczyć opieką Willa, gdy stali tak razem pod ciepłymi natryskiem, po prostu  pozwalając wodzie płynąć po ich splecionych ciałach. Miał się nad baczności przed tą dziwną sentymentalnością, ale przez moment, to było... przyjemne.

Hannibal zacisnął szczęki, w końcu odsuwając się od Willa. _Dość._ Młodszy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego, jego twarz była bez wyrazu; doktor nikczemnie wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu jak sięgnął po mydło, natychmiast delikatna cisza, która opanowała małą przestrzeń została przerwana. Will uśmiechnął się nie pewnie i wydał z siebie jęk, a potem głębokie westchnienie w uznaniu dla ruchów śliskich od mydlanej piany dłoni Hannibala po jego klatce piersiowej. Doktor spędził kilka minut na drażnieniu go przez przesuwanie swoich rąk po jego mokrej skórze. Will roześmiał się i zaskoczył Hannibala przez nagłe objęcie go swoimi ramionami.

Ręce Willa żwawo namydlały jego plecy i pośladki, gdy jego biodra przywarły do bioder starszego mężczyzny. Hannibal jęknął i zaczął nimi poruszać, jego zaskoczenie przedarło drogę dzikiemu pragnieniu i szaleństwu. Usta Willa na jego szyi przyprawiały go o zawroty głowy, pomimo gorącej wody na całym jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Will delikatnie skubał zębami gardło Hannibala, podążając cały czas w górę, kończąc na ustach doktora, które mocno ucałował. Starszy mężczyzna nieumyślnie zatopił się w pocałunku na oślep, w jego umyśle nie było nic prócz fal gorącej namiętności.

_Dość._ Przerywając pocałunek, Hannibal złapał za jedną rękę Willa i przyłożył ją do swojej nabrzmiałej męskości. Poczuł jak Will się spina, była to dla niego całkowicie nowe doświadczenie. Doktor został wynagrodzony, gdy poczuł na sobie mocny chwyt młodszego mężczyzny. Will zaczął pieścić Hannibala powolnymi, równomiernymi ruchami swoich dłoni, w tym samym czasie ugryzł go lekko w szyję. Hannibal zadrżał z rozkoszy i napierał na zaciśniętą pięść Willa, zatrącając się w tamtej chwili. _Dość._ Dość. Starszy mężczyzna miał problemy z zachowaniem kontroli na swoimi reakcjami na niespodziewanie odważny dotyk Willa. Był całkowicie zaskoczony przez entuzjazm młodszego mężczyzny; Hannibal był traktowany wszystkimi zdolnościami i nieokiełznaną namiętnością doskonałego kochanka. Zacisnął zęby, poczuł, że prawie jest na granicy zapomnienia, gdy język Willa podążał za eleganckimi  liniami jego twarzy.

_WYSTARCZY_.

Zakręcił wodę. Will odsunął głowę i popatrzył się pytająco na Hannibala. Starszy mężczyzna warknął i zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu by wypchnąć go spod prysznica.

 Zaciągnął Willa do swojej sypialni i brutalnie popchnął go na ziemię. Poczuł satysfakcjonujący przypływ pożądania i dostrzegł w niebieskich oczach młodszego mężczyzny pierwszą krztynę strachu. Doktor wplątał swoje palce w mokre włosy Willa i przyciągnął jego głową do poziomu swoich bioder; Will jęknął z bólu, kiedy klęczał na szorstkim, ręcznie robionym wełnianym dywanie.

Hannibal wziął w drugą rękę swoją męskość i skierował jej czubek na usta młodszego mężczyzny. Oczy Willa stały się ogromne w błaganiu, gdy próbował się uwolnić z bezlitosnego uścisku swojego napastnika. Hannibal wyszczerzył zęby w kierunku kochanka, zaskakująco Will poddał się, nieruchomiejąc.

Przebijając się przez barierę warg młodszego mężczyzny, Hannibal chciwie wepchnął swoją ciężką długość w jego usta. Will opierał się doktorowi jak ten zmuszał go do przyjęcia swojego penisa aż do swojego gardła; Hannibal odczuł satysfakcję, gdy Will opanował swój odruch wymiotny i wziął go całego. Starszy mężczyzna czekał dopóki Will nie zacznie się krztusić, dopiero wtedy się wycofywał; dostrzegł, że jego ciemnowłosa marionetka ma lśniące łzy w oczach, gdy okropnie kaszlał. Hannibal nie dał mu nawet złapać oddechu i znów wkładał swojego penisa w jego usta; położył swoją dłoń na szyi Will, tak by móc czuć swoje brutalne pchnięcia w jego gardle. Starszy mężczyzna skierował swój zdumiony wzrok w dół, kiedy Will zaczął jęczeć w odpowiedzi na jego działania. Dostrzegł, że jego kochanek też był niesamowicie twardy. Widok tego przełamał ostatnie bariery doktora, sprawiło to, że gwałtownie osiągnął orgazm. Z nosem Willa zanurzonym w ciemnych lokach nad jego męskością i jego ustami wokół niego, Hannibal wytrysnął gorącą spermę do gardła młodszego mężczyzny. Jęknął głośno. Odgłos ten zagłuszał dźwięki wydawane przez krztuszącego się Willa, kiedy doktor drżał z rozkoszy, a serce waliło mu w klatce piersiowej. 

Kiedy jego żądze zostały zaspokojone, Hannibal uwolnił ze swojego mocnego uchwytu włosy Willa. Młodszy mężczyzna opadł na dywan, kaszląc ciężko w swoją rękę. Spojrzał na doktora oczami pełnymi wściekłości by sekundę później się na niego rzucić. Zanim Hannibal zdążył zareagować, Will przygwoździł go do podłogi. Szalenie mocowali się koło łóżka, dopóki były policjant nie zdołał unieruchomić Hannibala twarzą do podłogi. Starszy mężczyzna, którego szyja przyciskana była przez przedramię Willa, słuchał kompletnie zaskoczony jak pluł na swoją dłoń, by chwilę później wejść w niego jednym pchnięciem. Hannibal krzyknął z bólu i bezczelności swojego położenia. Potrzeba było tylko kilku pchnięć, którym towarzyszyły gardłowe westchnienia, a Will doszedł, wydając z siebie rwący się jęk rozkoszy. Ostatni raz pchnął wewnątrz Hannibala, by w końcu opuścić jego wnętrze i i opaść na podłogę opok niego. Will oddychał ciężko.

Po chwili Hannibal zaczął się śmiać i położył się na plecach na tureckim dywanie. Will podparł się na łokciach i spojrzał w stronę swojego terapeuty z figlarnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Przewrócił się na brzuch, leżąc w połowie na drugim mężczyźnie, nachylił się nad nim by uciszyć go pocałunkiem. Ręce doktora przesuwały się po pośladkach Willa, po jego smukłych żebrach delikatnie drapiąc delikatną skórę swoimi paznokciami. Poczuł jak szorstki zarost młodszego mężczyzny ociera się o jego dolną wargę jak ich usta poruszały się razem w tym samym rytmie, języki współdzieliły ze sobą ślinę i tajemnice. Znów zaczął chichotać, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Will podniósł głowę i zadziornie się uśmiechnął w jego stronę.

\- Przestań się śmiać, ty dupku... - warknął.

Will przeczesywał palcami włosy na klatce piersiowej Hannibala. Nagle mocno pociągnął za jego sutek, a starszy mężczyzna popatrzył się w zdumieniu na tę dziwną istotę, która go opanowała. Pochylała się nad Hannibalem jeszcze raz by zaatakować własnymi ustami jego wargi.

***

Gdzieś głęboko w duszy Hannibala, mała rzecz, która nigdy przedtem nie dała rady przełamać jego murów znalazła małą szczelinę i zaczęła przez nią się przedzierać.


	9. Pantera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy. Jesteście kochani <3.

**Rozdział 9 - Pantera**

Zobaczę cię,  
A ty zobaczysz mnie.  
Dostrzegę cię pomiędzy gałęziami poruszającymi się na wietrze,  
Spotkamy się w lesie.

([Sycamore Trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8g_xpqjHKU) \- Angelo Badalamenti, tekst David Lynch, śpiewał Jimmy Scott)

Will przyglądał się sobie w wielkim lustrze wiszącym na suficie w sypialni Hannibala. Dotknął palcami sinika, który zrobił mu doktor po kolejnej satysfakcjonującej szarpaninie. Will uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wygodnie nagi leżał w łóżku doktora. Był wykończony i naprawdę... obolały. Z drugiej jednak strony, zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie czuł się tak pełen życia; przyjemne podekscytowanie rozchodziło się pod jego skórą, a kończyny były lekkie i uwolnione od swojego ciężaru. Obserwował dłoń swojego odbicia pokonującą drogę do jego krocza. _Perwersyjny._ Zachichotał sam do siebie i rozciągnął na ciemnobrązowej pościeli jak leniwy kocur; brzegi jego żeber były doskonale widoczne na jego bladej skórze, gdy wygiął plecy w ciemności. Z korytarza doszedł do niego odgłos lekkich kroków Hannibala, więc zwrócił swoją głową w stronę drzwi by patrzeć jak doktor wchodzi do pokoju. Nie było znacznej różnicy w ich wysokości, tylko kilka cali, ale Hannibal nosił się, tak jakby był o wiele wyższy. Był wdzięcznie umięśniony i zbudowany w sposób godny pozazdroszczenia pod tą swoją opaloną skórą; ruchy Hannibala miały w sobie niebezpieczną elegancję i kontrolowaną moc, poruszał się zwinnie jak kot w dżungli. Groźny drapieżnik.

 _Naprawdę niebezpieczny..._  
  
Kiedy Will zmusił się by wziąć prysznic, zobaczył natychmiast, że na gładkiej skórze ramienia Hannibala nie było śladu rany, którą rzekomo zadał mu nożem. Will zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien być zdumiony, zły... może nawet przestraszony, ale nie był. Jedynie zżerała go ciekawość.

To był moment, kiedy sobie odpuścił – zupełnie i kompletnie. To tak jakby walczył z efektami narkotyku; kiedy przestał i zaakceptował, że to było tym czego naprawdę pragnął, wtedy poczuł, że jego świat wraca na swoje miejsce. _Zgódź się. Nie myśl._ Dziwna odwaga opanowała jego istotę, gdy poczuł ramiona Hannibala wokół siebie. W jego duszy nie było śladu zwyczajowego emocjonalnego chaosu, tylko ciepłe uczucie totalnego spokoju, które chwilę później przemieniło się w czystą namiętność. To, co się zdarzyło później było kompletnie oszałamiające, że Will musiał się znacznie wysilić by nie rozmyślać nad tym zbyt głęboko. _Jeszcze nie teraz, jak na razie unoś się nad tym._

Z nowo odkrytą czułością Will patrzył jak Hannibal przemierza pokój i kładzie się obok niego. W mglistym świetle pomieszczenia starszy mężczyzna opierał się na łokciu, a jego oczy czarne jak smoła przyglądały się Willowi uważnie.

\- Długo cię nie było - powiedział Will z rozbawionym uśmiechem – Myślałem, że będę musiał ciebie dopaść.

Z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu Hannibal tylko na niego patrzył.

\- Will, idź do łóżka – powiedział wreszcie.

Słowa brzmiały zadziwiająco stanowczo w jego ustach, Willowi zajęło chwilę zrozumienie drugiego mężczyzny. Zmarszczył brwi, był osłupiony. Usiadł. Hannibal obserwował Willa przez moment i zobaczywszy, że ten nie ma zamiaru wstać, powtórzył jeszcze raz cicho i powoli:

\- Idź. Do. Łóżka.

Brwi Willa jeszcze bardziej się ściągnęły.

\- Nie mogę spać w twoim łóżku. - Usłyszał się samego jak mówi w niedowierzaniu.

Doktor ze znużeniem pokiwał głową.

\- Nie jestem twoim chłopakiem – wypowiedział te słowa ledwie słyszalnie.

Will siedział tam niepewnie, jego myśli wirowały, a umysł zakryła mgła wstydu i przerażenia.

\- Dokładnie tak, nie... Wiem to. Myślałem... Więc tak... Oczywiście, masz rację.

Zlazł z łóżka i stał, gapiąc się na Hannibala przez kolejną sekundę. Will poczuł nagłą potrzebę by czymś się zakryć jak starszy mężczyzna po prostu tam leżał, patrząc się na niego chłodno. Zamknął oczy.

Instynktowny strach Willa przerodził się w palące oburzenie. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju, walcząc z chęcią trzaśnięcia drzwiami. Znalazł drogę do gościnnego pokoju i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Will wziął głęboki oddech i przeczesał palcami swoje ciemne loki. Sytuacja była po prostu skandaliczna; uprawiał seks, nadzwyczajnie zadowalający, brutalny seks ze swoim terapeutą, a teraz był zmartwiony, że nie będą dzielić łóżka? Hannibal miał rację, nie był jego chłopakiem... Tylko się pieprzyli.

(Ty niepoważny, wrażliwy chłopcze... Czy powinienem kupować ci piękne rzeczy?

Will śmiał się cicho z samego siebie, smutny dźwięk w małym, opuszczonym pokoju. Naciągnął na siebie kołdrę i ułożył się w ciemnoniebieskiej pościeli. To, że pragnął spędzić noc w łóżku innego mężczyzny było wystarczająco dziwne bez głębszych rozmyślań nad wszystkimi innymi sprawami. Will zamknął oczy, zakładając, że nie zaśnie przez całą noc, ale już po kilko minutach jego myśli się rozmazały jak on sam odpłynął w sen bez snów.

***

Hannibal przez długi czas leżał w nieprzeniknionej ciemności swojej sypialni. Umysł miał wypełniony myślami o mężczyźnie będącym w pokoju obok. Przewrócił się na brzuch i otworzył oczy. Czuł się rozgorączkowany, było mu niewygodnie we własnej skórze. Stojąc w łazience i przyglądając się sobie w lustrze, dostrzegł coś w swojej twarzy całkowicie obcego. Konsternację? Strach? Coś było z nim nie tak. Zacisnął szczęki i zmusił się by się położyć; walczył z absurdalną, palącą chęcią pójścia do Willa, przygwożdżenia do łóżka i uprawiania z nim dzikiego seksu. Hannibal pozwolił sobie na głęboki jęk frustracji. Musiał coś zrobić by pozbyć się tego zakażania ze swego umysłu. Jego problemy się powielały w zastraszającym tempie.

Kilka godzin później, kiedy słońce już wschodziło, a on wciąż nie mógł zasnąć, doktor podjął decyzję; wykonał telefon, potem poszedł do kuchni przygotować coś do jedzenia.

***

Will stał w jadalni, przyglądając się w rozbawieniu nakrytej tacy. Był wciąż trochę przymulony, dopiero co się obudził; szczekanie psów nie przerwało mu jego spoczynku, więc spał dłużej niż zawsze. Był wdzięczny swojemu sąsiadowi, emerytowanemu inżynierowi, że ten opiekuje się jego psią rodziną, gdy go nie ma. Poczuł przez chwilę ukłucie winy w sercu, ostatnio spędzał za dużo czasu z dala od swych psich towarzyszy. Przede wszystkim, to one były jego rodziną; nie mógł pozwolić temu... cokolwiek by to nie było przeszkadzać w opiece nad nimi,

Will był zdenerwowany, zastanawiał się, którą wersję Hannibala spotka po przebudzeniu. Wyjątkowo czarującego i uprzejmego terapeutę z pasją do gotowania? Okrutne, rozszalałe i namiętne zwierzę, które jak się wydawało chciało całkowicie zniszczyć Willa poprzez ból i przyjemność? A może na przystojną twarz Hannibala będzie nałożona maska oziębłości i wyrachowania? Mężczyzna wstał z łóżka i nerwowo przeszedł korytarz, zbliżając się do łazienki by zabrać swoje ubrania. Zobaczył, przez otwarte drzwi, że łóżko jest już pościelone w pokoju Hannibala. Jego podejrzenia, że doktor wyszedł z domu zostały potwierdzone, gdy znalazł kartkę na kupce złożonych ubrań, a na niej elegancko napisana wiadomość: _Musiałem wyjść. Zostawiłem ci coś w jadalnie._

Will podniósł przykrywkę i uśmiechnął się, widząc filiżankę pełną wciąż ciepłej kawy, a obok niej na talerzu omlet i słodka bułeczka. Wziął następną karteczkę od Hannibala i przeczytał: _Zjedz i zamknij za sobą drzwi._ Will zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową. Był tam klucz przywiązany do notki czarną wstążką. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się cierpko.

(Will, nie jestem twoim chłopakiem.)

Will skrzywił się. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu kiedy przynosił sobie talerz na stół. Zaczął jeść.

***

Hannibal stał, wpatrując się przez okno w zimowe drzewa z rękoma założonymi za sobą, gdy czekał na powrót Dr. Bedelii Du Murier. Kiedy usłyszał odgłos jej szpilek za sobą, odwrócił się i się uśmiechnął.

\- Dr. Du Murier. Przepraszam za tak nagłą wizytą. Bardzo dziękuję za tę uprzejmość – powiedział.

Jego terapeutka tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i pokiwała głową, wskazując na fotel milcząco prosząc by zajął miejsce. Usiadła na przeciw niego, a kształtne ręce ułożyła na kolanach, krzyżując nogi. Długie blond włosy opadały wdzięcznie na jej ramiona okryte przez jedwabną koszulę różanego koloru, kiedy pochyliła się trochę do przodu i spojrzała na swojego ulubionego pacjenta. Jedynego pacjenta.

\- Hannibalu, to żaden problem. Przez telefon brzmiałeś... na zrozpaczonego. To bardzo do ciebie niepodobne. Czy coś się stało? - zapytała, zaniepokojeniu jak zawsze towarzyszyło zrozumienie.

Hannibal siedział, wpatrując się w dół na ciemny materiał fotelu, który zajmował; patrząc w niebieskie oczy swojej koleżanki po fachu, zacisnął usta wąską linię i zmarszczył brwi by chwilę potem odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie.

\- Sądzę, że popełniłem straszny błąd – powiedział. - Doprowadziłem do sytuacji, z której nie mogę z łatwością się wyplątać... zachowując swoją godność.

Dr. Du Maurier pokiwała głową i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Hannibalu, to bardzo do ciebie niepodobne. Jak ten błąd zdołał prześlizgnąć się przez twój... mechanizm obronny? - ciągnęła dalej. - Czy ma to związek z osobą, którą uważasz za bliską twemu sercu?

Oczy mężczyzny z powrotem popatrzyły na las, gdy przytaknął. Położył swoją dłoń na drugiej i zacisnął ją w pięść.

-To była kiepska decyzja z mojej strony, teraz muszę sprawić by sprawy wróciły do normy, choć na pewno nie sprawi mi żadnej przyjemność. To nie jest postanowienie, które można zrobić w łatwy sposób, dlatego tutaj jestem.

Dr. Du Maurier uśmiechnęła się smutno w swój powściągliwy sposób.

\- Zamierzasz zakończyć związek z tą osobą, Hannibalu? - zapytała.

\- Boję się, że muszę usunąć ją kompletnie z mojego życia – odpowiedział bez emocji.

***

Will zmarszczył brwi, dostał dziwnego smsa od Hannibala. Potrząsając głową, wznowił czesanie psów na werandzie. Powtarzające się ruchy i rosnąca kupa włosów, której groziło rozwianie przez lekki wiaterek zajmowały jego ręce. Był wdzięczny za wszystkie małe rzeczy, które musiał robić. Jednak jego umysł pędził jak rozszalały. Pewność siebie i jasność myśli, które odczuwał dnia poprzedniego zniknęły jak mgła pod gorącymi promieniami słońca, wytaczając drogę ponurym pytaniom by zakorzeniały się w jego umyśle. _Co naprawdę wiedziała o Hannibalu?_ Nagle poczuł się źle. Will spojrzał na ponownie na ekran telefonu i zastanawiał się czy mądrym posunięciem jest spotkanie się z Hannibalem dzisiejszego wieczoru.

***

Hannibal stał w ciemnym lesie, obserwując blask pełni księżyca. Było mu ciepło, jego wełniany płaszcz chronił fo przed zimnym wiatrem zawodzącym wokół cienkich gałęzi drzew; jego umysł był jasny i spokojny, gdy czekał na polanie otoczonej upiornym światłem. Nie minęło dużo czasu nim usłyszał zbliżające się w jego stronę kroki na pokrytym śniegiem podłożu. Poruszył palcami w rękawiczkach i wyszedł z cienia by spotkać nadchodzącą ciemną sylwetkę.

\- Abigail? - zawołał cicho.

Zatrzymała się i rozejrzała się dookoła. Dostrzegłszy Hannibala w tym jego szarym płaszczu, podbiegła do niego. Mężczyzna objął ją ramionami i pogłaskał po głowie, trzymając w delikatnym uścisku.

\- Bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem – powiedział łagodnie, przylegając policzkiem do jej kasztanowych włosów.

Abigail przylgnęła do niego mocno, drżąc w jej cienkim płaszczyku,

\- Hannibal, tak się cieszę, że wysłałeś mi tę wiadomość. Musiałam wyjść... Wariuję. Nie mogę spać, nie czuję się tam bezpieczna. Nawet gdy nie śpię, widzę twarz Nicolasa Boyla. Widzę twarze tych wszystkich dziewczyn... Widzę ojca... - wydukała dziewczyna.

\- Przyszedłem aby ci powiedzieć, że Will Graham wie o wszystkim tak samo jak i Jack Crawford – powiedział, tym kłamstwem pogłębiał jej strach.

Abigail zesztywniała w jego ramionach i odeszła o krok by popatrzeć na niego tymi swoimi kryształowo niebieskimi oczyma. Usta miała rozwarte, jej dolna warga drgała, śledziła wzrokiem jego wyraz twarzy by w końcu powiedzieć:

\- Jeśli ucieknę, złapią mnie... Prawda? Nie możesz... Nie możesz mnie już chronić.

Złapała za jego ramiona, trzęsła się z obezwładniającego ją lęku. Hannibal skinął głową.

\- Aresztują cię, gdy cię znajdą. I tak... Znajdą cię, na pewno – oświadczył rzeczowo.

Zdjął jej ręce ze swoich ramion, przechylił trochę głowę i przyglądał się jej zimnymi, nieczułymi oczyma. _Czy spróbuje uciec?_

Abigail starała się złapać powietrze, jej oczy zaszkliły się łzami, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że całe ciepło i współczucie zniknęło z twarzy jej dobroczyńcy. Popatrzyła w dół, robiąc kilka kroków do tyłu, jej wzrok na chwilę powędrował w górę by spojrzeć w przerażeniu na Hannibala. Doktor zrobił krok w jej stronę, gałęzie malowały ciemne prążki na jego okrutnym obliczu.

 _-_ Will zawsze powtarzał, że ktokolwiek tamtego ranka zadzwonił do domu był seryjnym zabójcą. Po co w ogóle zadzwoniłeś? - postawiła nerwowe pytanie, zrozumienie przyszło za późno.

Wzięła jeszcze jeden niepewny krok do tyłu.

\- Chciałem ostrzec twojego ojca, że... Will Graham idzie po niego – odparł po prostu, podchodząc do niej coraz bliżej w mroku lasu.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała, drżenie jej głosu sprawiło, że pojawiła się jeszcze jedna sylaba w tym słowie.

Mężczyzna położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i spojrzał głęboko w jej wielkie, przerażone oczy.

\- Byłem ciekaw, co się stanie – odpowiedział bez śladu emocji. - Byłem ciekaw co się stanie gdy zabiję Marissę. Byłem ciekaw... co ty zrobisz. - Wskazał na nią palcem.

Brwi Abigail były ściągnięte w zamyśleniu jak zmuszała się by wydobyć z słowa ze swoich drżących ust.

\- Chciałeś żebym zabiła Nicolasa Boyla. - To nie było pytanie, to było twierdzenie.

\- Miałem nadzieję, tak. Chciałem sprawdzić jak bardzo jesteś podobna do swojego ojca – przyznał się.

Gwałtowny wdech był głośny w ciszy otaczającej polanę.

\- Mój Boże.

Twarz Abigail zapadła się w sobie.

\- Nicolas Boyle stał się ważniejszy, bo go wypatroszyłaś. _Zmieniłaś_ go, Abigail. To ważniejsze niż życie, które wcześniej prowadził – zapewnił spokojnie.

\- Ilu ludzi zabiłeś? - zapytała słabo, próbując złapać oddech.

Hannibal zwolnił swój uścisk na jej ramieniu. Zamiast tego, wziął jej jedną dłoń w swoją. Przyjrzał się w zamyśleniu na tą bladą, delikatną kończynę, którą trzymał w swojej ręce, potem spotkał jej spojrzenie.

\- O wiele więcej niż twój ojciec – wyznał.

\- Czy mnie też zabijesz? - zapytała Abigail, jej głos trząsł się z przerażenia.

Zadziwiająco, słychać było też w nim rezygnację. Hannibal wtedy pokochał ją w jednej chwili. Podniósł dłoń i delikatnie pogłaskał kciukiem jej policzek.

\- Abigail, tak mi przykro. Przepraszam, że nie mogłem chronić cię w tym życiu – wyszeptał.

 _Przepraszam, że nie jest mi bardziej przykro._ Pochylił się nad nią i złożył na jej drżących ustach delikatny pocałunek.

***

Will stał na zewnątrz w nocy, czując się absurdalnie. Miał na sobie swój jedyny dobry garnitur. Spojrzał na zegarek i zmarszczył brwi. To było dziwne. Hannibal nigdy się nie spóźniał, pomyślał. Chodził w tę i z powrotem; mały parking był całkowicie pusty. Oprócz niego i jego srebrnego Volvo nikogo tam nie było.

Nagle przez ciemność przedarła się para świateł. Will podniósł dłoń by ochronić swoje oczy, gdy Bentley Hannibala podjeżdżał do niego. Szyba została opuszczona, doktor spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę i obdarzył go ciepłym uśmiechem. Figlarne błyski pojawiły się w jego oczach. Will potrząsnął zirytowany głową.  
  
\- Więc... Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego jestem w parku w garniturze na sobie? - zapytał zmieszany. - I co sprawiło, że musiałem tyle czekać?

\- Wchodź do samochodu, to ci powiem – odparł Hannibal, zamykając okno. Will obszedł samochód i zajął miejsce obok kierowcy. Ledwo co zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi, a już opony zostały wprawione w ruch.  
Dłonie Hannibala okryte rękawiczkami ostro zakręciły kierownicą by szybko wjechać na autostradę. Spojrzał na Willa. Młodszy mężczyzna siedział z skrzyżowanymi rękoma, a na jego twarzy malowało się podejrzenie.

\- Więc? - zapytał Will.

Brwi Hannibala cieniem przykryły jego oczy, kiedy z powrotem skierował swój wzrok na drogę.

\- Mała, nieprzyjemna sprawa – powiedział. – Okropny odgłos rozchodził się po moim gabinecie cały dzień. Bardzo mnie irytował. Wyszło na to, że mały ptaszek ze złamanym skrzydłem był uwięziony w klimatyzacji. Nie miałem wyboru, kiedy go znalazłem, musiałem skrócić jego ciernienie. - Westchnął ciężko.

Will poczuł jak spokój powoli do niego wraca. Pomimo jego wcześniejszych złych przeczuć, Hannibal był mężczyzną jak każdy inny, oprócz jego zmiennej natury.

Nieprzewidywalny, tajemniczy mężczyzna, który wiózł Willa, Bóg wie gdzie. _Powinienem znów zbadać moją głowę._

Jakby czytając w jego myślach, Hannibal roześmiał się i przechylił głowę w stronę Willa.

\- Przepraszam za tajemniczą naturę naszego wypadu – powiedział, wdzięczne usta doktora rozciągnięte były w figlarnym uśmiechu, wszystkie ślady braku zainteresowania zniknęły – Pomyślałam, że jak spotkamy się w połowie drogi to zaoszczędzimy trochę czasu. A oprócz tego, ty w moim samochodzie jak w pułapce, niemogący uciec to tylko dodatkowy, przyjemny bonus.

Linie na czole Willa pogłębiły się jak ten jeszcze mocniej ściągnął swoje brwi, a kąciki ust opadły w grymasie. Hannibal widząc nieufny wyraz twarzy drugiego mężczyzny, cmoknięciem wyraził dezaprobatę.

\- Teraz... Will, nie znienawidź mnie – powiedział - _Ale meine_ _Liebe,_ jedziemy na przyjęcie.

Will prawie się zakrztusił.

\- Co? Przyjęcie? Jakie przyjęcie? - wydukał przerażony.

Hannibal tylko się uśmiechnął jak poprawiał swój uchwyt na kierownicy, przyciskając mocniej pedał gazu.


	10. Myszka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeh... Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Od ostatniego rozdziału minęło więcej niż rok. Przepraszam. *chowa się pod kocyk* Ale jak to się mówi - lepiej późno niż później.
> 
> Miłego czytania, moje Aniołki!

### Rozdział 10 – Myszka

Pokonując kolejny skręt piaszczystej drogi, Bentley w końcu zatrzymał się na podjeździe wielkiego domu. Niczym się nie wyróżniał wśród wielu podobnych samochodów. Kuląc się jeszcze bardziej w sobie, Will pocił się niemiłosiernie. Materiał taniego, ciemnoszarego garnituru nie pomagał, czuł swój pot spływający po plecach. Przygnębiony siedział na miejscu pasażera.

Hannibal prowadził interesującą rozmowę przez całą drogę, jednak w dużej mierze mówił sam ze sobą; Will był zbyt zmartwiony by dodać coś od siebie. Zamiar pójścia na jakiekolwiek przyjęcie w jego przypadku była śmiechu warta. Will nie umiał odprężyć się w towarzystwie większej grupy ludzi. Dawno już stracił zdolność do odprężenia się, przynajmniej tak sobie raz za razem powtarzał podczas długiej jazdy. Miałby może jakąś szansę na relaks, gdyby goście mieli podobne upodobania, ale Hannibal powiedział mu, że jest to przyjęcie dla ludzi 'o nietypowych kosmopolitycznych gustach'. Gdy Will usłyszał te słowa, jego serce stanęło. Co to miało znaczyć? Z Hannibalem nigdy nic nie wiadomo, to mogłoby być coś konwencjonalnego, coś jak degustacja drogiego wina albo – popatrzył na profil Hannibala, który częściowo skrywał cień – coś kompletnie ekscentrycznego. Z upływem czasu ich przyjaźń pogłębiała się. Will uświadomił sobie, że zaczął szczerze doceniać niektóre upodobania lekarza do nadzwyczajnego. Jednak w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko mógł dostrzec jedynie szczyt góry lodowej; gusta doktora wybiegały daleko poza ramy niezwykłości.

Will zmarszczył brwi; Hannibal z pewnością wydawał się czerpał przyjemność z trzymania go na krawędzi. Nawet teraz, parkując, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, wyraz twarzy jego dobrze ubranego towarzysza przybierał szatańską postać. Will mógł tylko założyć najgorsze. _Niby co?_ Profiler zapadł się głębiej w siedzenie i zacisnął szczęki; było już za późno by cokolwiek zrobić i poza tym, pomyślał nieszczęśliwie, był dziwnie podekscytowany. To było dręczące uczucie, które utrzymywało się w duszy – jakby jego krew chciała się uwolnić z żył albo skóra była za ciasna.

Will walczył ze sobą całe popołudnie, a przyczyną walki była wiadomość Hannibala. _Bądź dobrym chłopcem i spotkaj się ze mną dziś w nocy. Włóż garnitur._ Zaczynał czuć się jak zabawka doktora. Po niezliczonych wycieczkach w tę i z powrotem po pokoju, w końcu wyciągnął swój garnitur, który najczęściej służył mu jako strój do sądu i ubrał go. Teraz żałował tej decyzji.

_Gdzie myślałeś, że się wybieracie? Do miłej restauracji na kolację przy świecach?_

Nagle drzwi od jego strony się otworzyły, zaskakując go zupełnie. Hannibal popatrzył się z góry na młodszego mężczyznę z podstępnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Will, idziesz? - głos doktora był wypełniony wesołością, był rozbawiony dyskomfortem przyjaciela.

Profiler spiorunował wzrokiem Hannibala, odpiął pas by w końcu wyjść z samochodu i stanąć obok niego na nierównym, trawiastym gruncie. Zdeterminowany, wyprostował ramiona.

\- Ok, miejmy to za sobą – powiedział.

***

Kiedy zostali powitani przy wejściu przez młodego mężczyznę mającego na sobie tylko obcisłe slipy i malowane wzory na ciele, Will o mało co nie zawrócił się by przeczekać w samochodzie całe wydarzenie. Uśmiechając się uprzejmie w stronę krzykliwe umalowanego portiera, Hannibal zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny, palce mocno wbijały się w skórę.

\- Cernunnos z osobą towarzyszącą – oznajmił tajemniczo doktor.

Will uniósł brwi i pytająco spojrzał na Hannibala. Mężczyzna przy drzwiach pokiwał głową, uśmiechnął się po czym wpuścił ich do środka.

Dom był stary; Will mógł na pierwszy rzut oka z pewnością powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie był on jedną z pierwszych posiadłości po tej stronie rzeki. Wnętrza zostały urządzone z przepychem. Patrząc w górę wijących się schodów, otoczonych inkrustowaną żelazną balustradą, mężczyzna mógł podziwiać trzy ogromne, kryształowe żyrandole. Na ścianach w wejściowym korytarzu wisiały olbrzymie, olejne obrazy; pomiędzy nimi przebijały się pasy bladokremowej tapety. Pod nogami na białych, marmurowych podłogach leżały perskie dywany w barwie głębokiego błękitu i odcieniach burgunda, grube i piękne; Will powstrzymał się przed zejściem z tego, na którym stał. Z żałością popatrzył się na swoje zniszczone buty. Czuł się tragicznie nieodpowiednio ubrany. Rzucenie okiem na czarny, nieskazitelny smoking Hannibala nie poprawiło mu nastroju. Will potarł dłonią brodą i westchnął; nie pomyślał nawet żeby się ogolić. Szybko mrugając, zdławił w sobie śmiech; upokarzające wrażenie wystroju został nagle i całkowicie przysłonięty faktem, że prawie nagi kelner miał przyczepiony do stringów długi, puchaty ogon.

\- Hannibal... Co to do jasnej cholery ma być? - Jego wyszeptane pytanie stało się prawie niesłyszalne, gdy na piętrze wyżej wybuchła salwa śmiechu.

Doktor uśmiechnął się tylko i skierował Willa bardziej do środka.

\- Co to _dokładnie_ za przyjęcie? - zapytał tym razem trochę głośniej, rozglądając się wokoło w oszołomieniu.

W bogato urządzonym salonie znajdowało się wielu dżentelmenów, których kosztowne garnitury przedstawiały sobą przeróżne style. Większość z nich paliła cygara i rozkoszowała się trunkami w kryształowych szklaneczkach, rozmawiając po cichu między sobą. W jednym z rogów pokoju, na małej scenie muzycy prezentowali swoją powolną interpretację _Perdido,_ a naga, wytatuowana kobieta tańczyła przed nimi. Hannibal zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się tancerce, gdy Will oswajał się z otoczeniem.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie przyprowadziłeś mnie na szalone sex party. Will z czystej bezsilności miał ochotę się roześmiać. Brakowało tylko kilku sekund.

\- Will... To po prostu przyjecie.

Hannibal uniósł palec, przywołując do siebie kolejnego wymalowanego służącego w stringach. Tym razem była to śliczna, młoda kobieta. Jej małe, kształtne piersi były umalowane tak, by przedstawiać kocie oczy. Młodszy mężczyzna mocno zarumienił się, próbując skierować swój wzrok wszędzie, tylko nie w ich stronę.

\- Moja droga, czy mogłabyś przynieść mi i mojemu partnerowi po kieliszku szampana? - Doktor wymawiał słowa płynnie jak rodowity Francuz. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, prezentując im koci ogon zdobiący jędrne pośladki; Will ciężko przełknął ślinę i obserwował kołysanie się czarnego ogona, gdy oddalała się płynnym krokiem.

Hannibal wolno objął talię Willa i przycisnął go do siebie. Ten znieruchomiał na chwilę, rozglądając się niespokojnie, dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że drugi mężczyzna przybliża się do niego by powiedzieć mu coś po cichu.

\- Słuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie i pamiętaj co ci powiem. Po pierwsze, nie używaj swojego prawdziwego imienia... wymyśl coś, ale zawsze zaznacz, że jesteś z Cernunnosem. Po drugie, pod żadnym pozorem nie mów nikomu, że pracujesz w FBI. Po trzecie, nie przyjmuj żadnego jedzenia ani napoju od nikogo innego prócz mnie. Czy wyrażam się jasno? - Głos starszego mężczyzny przybrał śmiertelnie poważny ton.

Nagły dreszcz przeszedł przez Willa.

Hannibal poprawił nieco pozycję Willa w swoim objęciu; jego spojrzenie przez sekundę wydawało się być zimne i czarna jak spoglądał z góry na swojego towarzysza. Chwila minęła szybko. Oczy doktora przybrały normalny wyraz. Jedynym ostrzeżeniem był znajomy błysk, a już zniżał swoja usta by spotkać Willa. Delikatnie przygryzł jego dolną wargę. Will wstrzymał oddech. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nie był w stanie się powstrzymać.

Kiedy poczuł usta Hannibala na swoich, Will myślał, że stanie w płomieniach. Jeśli celem dzisiejszej nocy było przysporzenie mu jak najwięcej nowych zmartwień, to doktor wykonywał doskonale swoją pracę. Nagle jego dręczyciel odszedł od niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. Rozglądając się w około, Will uświadomił sobie, że nikt na nich nie patrzył. Ale dlaczego ktoś miałby? Profiler miał nieodparte przeczucie, że te towarzystwo, nie mrugnęło by nawet widząc dwóch całujących się mężczyzn. Albo robiących inne rzeczy. O ile wiedział, inni myśleli pewnie, że jest seksualnym niewolnikiem Hannibala.

_(A nie jesteś?)_

Bawił się za ciasnym kołnierzykiem swojej koszuli i wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu, wypędzając głos Hannibala z umysłu. Patrzył na doktora, jak ten wziął dwa kieliszki szampana od nagiej do pasa kelnerki. Hannibal podał mu jeden z nich, z brwiami uniesionymi w górę i wesołym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Will biorąc kieliszek od swojego towarzysza, roześmiał się niepewnie.  
\- To znaczy, że jeśli wypiję z kimś drinka, to nigdy nie opuszczę tego miejsca? Tak jak w bajce? - zażartował. Zauważył z niepokojem jak cień rozdrażnienia przemknęło po twarzy starszego mężczyzny.

Hannibal popatrzył w drugą stronę, jego uśmiech zastąpił jego zwyczajny wyraz twarzy, gdy powitał jednego z gości w języku, który brzmiał trochę jak rosyjski w uchu Willa. Dwójka zaczęła ożywioną konwersację. Hannibal odwrócił się do profilera plecami, znów go ignorował  
  
Zmarszczył brwi, gapiąc się plecy wyższego mężczyzny. Żałował, że nie potrafi rozbudzić w sobie poczucia pewności siebie, które czuł tamtej nocy, gdy miał Hannibala pod sobą. Zamiast tego czuł się zmieszany. Stał jeszcze chwilę dłużej, niepewny co ma w ogóle robić. Słysząc wybuch śmiechu dochodzący z drugiego pokoju, Will otrząsnął się. Ostrzeżenia Hannibala nie mogłyby być tak poważne. Poszedł sprawdzać przyczynę głośnej wesołości.

***

Hannibal obserwował z niepokojem jak czarnowłosy agent FBI przechodzi na drugi koniec pokoju. Czy błędem było przyprowadzenie go tutaj? Doktor powstrzymywał się by nie pójść i siłą zaciągnąć go z powrotem do siebie.

Zirytowany, popatrzył ponownie na mężczyznę, którego znał tylko jako Peruna, który wciąż lamentował nad wzrastającymi kosztami przewozu. Jego kontenery wypełnione były młodymi kobietami z krajów nadbałtyckich, które miały być sprzedawane na do domów publicznych lub też jak Hannibal podejrzewał do jeszcze bardziej niegodziwych celów.

Z daleka Hannibal mógł wyczuć smród nowotworu, który sial spustoszenie na wątrobie Peruna, gdy ten nachylał się ku niemu. Jak większość ludzi, którzy zjawiali się na tych wieczornych przyjęciach, Perun lubował się w opowiadaniu o swoich nieczystych interesach. Doktor sądził, że przymus czarnych charakterów do dzielenia się swoimi, szczególnymi rodzajami moralnego zepsucia za zabawny, sam nie wykazywał takiej niedoskonałości charakteru. Stał dumnie wśród swoich delikatnych, małych przyjaciół – prawdziwy potwór. Zmarszczył się na Peruna i potrząsnął głową w konsternacji; Hannibal był zainteresowany szczególną ikoną z wczesnych lat XVI wieku. Prosił Peruna, by ten przemycił ją dla niego i był niezadowolony słysząc o kolejnym opóźnieniu. Mężczyzna podniósł kieliszek do ust i wziął łyk _Krug Clos du Mesnil._ _Był to rocznik 1988, pomyślał, rozkoszując się wykwintnym aromatem. Przynajmniej podawali dobre wino._

Szybko zmęczyła go osobowość Peruna. Dobry nastrój, który towarzyszył mu w drodze, opuścił go w tym samym momencie, gdy Will wyszedł z pokoju. Czując narastające w sobie okrucieństwo, Hannibal niespodziewanie przerwał zaskoczonemu Perunowi, przepraszając natychmiastowo skierował się ku drzwiom.

***

Will stał zafascynowany, przyglądając się bliźniakom, którzy kolejno doprowadzali do zwichnięcia własnych stawów, by łatwo przemieszczać się przez małe otwory w specjalnych przedmiotach. Metalowa obręcz, niewiele większa niż głowa młodego Azjaty, posuwała się w dół śliskiego od oleju ciała. Will zmarszczył brwi, jak przejdzie przez biodra? Wziął kolejny łyk musującego napoju, zachwycony przedstawieniem na małej scenie w środku pokoju. Odczuł ulgę i był nieco zaskoczony, kiedy śmiech dochodzący z drugiego pomieszczania okazał się być niczym dziwacznym, tylko dowodem przyjacielskiej gry w pokera.

Willowi poprawił się trochę nastrój. Wieczór nie był taki zły, a przyjęcie wydawało się być stosunkowo nieszkodliwe. Z pewnością dziwne, przyznał sobie w duchu, i przepełnione zmysłowością, ale niczym, co by zasługiwało na tak złowieszcze przestrogi od Hannibala. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, widział dobrze ubranych gości. W końcu to nic takiego strasznego, napięcie powoli odpływała z jego mięśni, a ramiona się rozluźniały. Will wziął kolejny łyk ze swojego kieliszka i uśmiechnął się.

***

Hannibal znalazł się na ostatnim stopniu okazałych schodów, gdy usłyszał pierwsze tony _Lascia ch'io pianga._ _Jego oczy_ szybko wzniosły się w górę. Rozpoznał pociągającą płynność sopranu Mademoiselle LaBeauté roznoszącą się falami w powietrzu. Muzyka otworzyła jego wnętrze na głębię czystego doznania. Hannibal uśmiechnął się. Wspiął się po marmurowych schodach do małego _teatro,_ znajdującego się na tyłach domu. Przeszedł przez grube, burgundowe zasłony na przyciemnioną przestrzeń, znajdując sobie miejsce pod sceną. Oświecony rażącym światłem na scenie znajdował się bogato zdobiony piedestał, gdzie siedziała śpiewaczka by oczarować publiczność swoją arią. Chociaż 'siedziała' w tym wypadku, było nieodpowiednim słowem.

Legenda głosiła, że Mademoiselle LaBeauté była piękną, młodą śpiewaczką operową w małym francuskim miasteczku. Zakochała się i wyszła za mąż za okrytego złą sławą chirurga. Prędka odkryła, że jej wybranek był brutalnym sadystą. Gdy jej nowy mąż zobaczył ją w przyjacielskim uścisku kolegi z pracy, zamknął ją w jakiejś dzikiej kryjówce i wykorzystywał jej ciało do spełniania swoich spaczonych fantazji. Mijały lata, kiedy mu się znudziła, wrzucił okaleczoną karykaturę kobiety do rzeki. Umarłaby, gdyby nie łódź, która zatrzymała się na jej ciele. Pływanie również utrudniał jej brak rąk. Lekarze byli przekonani, że nie będzie żyła długo, będąc tak poważnie rozszarpaną przez śrubę napędową; ale, pomimo ich obaw, jej ciało powoli odzyskiwało siły.  
Jednak jej umysł już nie.

Pozostała jako groteskowa figura ludzkiej tkanki, obdarzona tylko niesamowitymi strunami głosowymi i płucami, które pamiętały jak wykonywać swoją pracę, gdy tylko orkiestra zaczynała grać. Hannibal wątpił w prawdziwość historii, szczegóły były nieistotne; usiadł wygodnie i zamknął oczy by rozkoszować się muzyką tragedii.

***

Will czuł się wyjątkowo ospale, jego powieki same się zamykały, a myśli przewijały się przez jego głowę jak błoto. Wiedział, że powinien walczyć, ale z jakiejś przyczyny jego ręce i nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Leżał twarzą w dół na czymś nierównym i twardym, policzkiem na miękkim, śliskim materiale o pięknej czerwonej barwie. Czerwonej jak pokój Hannibala. Był w stanie usłyszeć urywki rozmowy gdzieś nad sobą, ale słowa były zbyt trudne do zrozumienia. Will zmarszczył brwi. Pamiętał, że rozmawiał ze strasznie wysokim mężczyzną, który powiedział mu, że jest malarzem, a chłopięca krew i nasienie są kosztownymi materiałami. Will kojarzył, że roześmiał się z absurdu całej rozmowy.

Jęknął. Nie mógł nawet stwierdzić, czy jest mu za zimno czy za gorąco – uczucie było strasznie nieprzyjemne. Wtedy, nagle coś zaczęło delikatnie głaskać jego plecy – to było miłe. Wzdychając, wtulił twarz w błyszczącą, czerwoną tkaninę.

Kiedy poczuł jak dłoń sunie w dół po jego udzie, zdał sobie sprawę, że dotyka ona jego skóry. Niepokój schował się gdzieś daleko, na dnie świadomości; był zbyt śpiący by się tym przejmować. Taki... Taki śpiący... Pieszczoty uspokajały go powoli. Próbował podnieść głowę, kiedy poczuł palce pomiędzy pośladkami.

_Nie._

To nie było miłe. W jego głowie odległy głos krzyczał w panice. Will próbował się skoncentrować, ale poskutkowało to jedynie tym, że stał się jeszcze bardziej oszołomiony. Stopniowo podnosił powieki, skupienie było ciężkim zadaniem. Znów słyszał głosy. Głos. To był w końcu jeden czy dwa? Nie brzmiał jak Hannibal.  
  
 _Hannibal?_  
 _  
_Z odnowionym zapałem próbował zejść z kościstych ud, które wbijały się w jego żebra. Nogi? Czy leżał na czyichś kolanach? Skrzywił się. Wypełniała go odraza, kiedy poczuł jak czyiś palec zbliża się do jego odbytu.

\- Auughrrmmpff...! - Było jedynym dźwiękiem, który mógł z siebie wydobyć. Nie brzmiało to nawet jak słowo. Zaczął się uśmiechać na myśl jak bardzo było to absurdalne, gdy nagle poczuł śliski palec wsuwający się w niego. W jego głowie stłumione dzwoneczki alarmowe niespodziewanie pokonały odurzenie. Szarpnął się do przodu, próbując uciec przed niechcianym wejściem, ale długie ramię na plecach uniemożliwiało mu to. Trzymało go w jednym miejscu, podczas gdy drugi palec wślizgiwał się.  
  
Powstrzymując nudności, które nagle go zaatakowały, Will bezskutecznie próbował podnieść głowę by wziąć głębszy oddech. Usiłował wypowiedzieć te imię - Cernunnos, ale twarde 'C' utknęło mu w gardle i nic nie zdołał wymówić. Czuł jak jest ujeżdżany – do przodu, do tyłu jak ktoś boleśnie wciskał palce w jego odbytnicę.

Nieznajomy.

Będąc tak oburzonym, Will przeraził się, czując jak znów traci świadomość.  
Słowa unosiły się nad nim.

_Hannibal?_

Will chciał krzyczeć z ulgi, kiedy rozpoznał mrukliwy syk głosu doktora blisko siebie, ale zmęczone usta, nie wydały żadnego dźwięku. Tak wolno jak piórko spadające na ziemię, tak umysł Willa zapadał w głębię nieświadomości.

***

Sprawdzenie kilku pokoi na drugim piętrze nie przyniosło żadnych rezultatów  
w szukaniu jego krnąbrnego towarzysza. Hannibal powoli zaczynał się irytować. Pokonał schody, wszedł do jadalni. Ogromnie długi, biały stół zastawiono mnóstwem rzadkich i egzotycznych potraw. Doktor na ten widok pokręcił drwiąco nosem.

Kobieta z czerwonym kneblem w kształcie jabłka w ustach była zgięta w pół  
i przywiązana do dużego, srebrnego talerza na brzegu stołu. Była penetrowana od tyłu przez jednego mężczyznę, a po chwili drugiego w krótkim odstępie czasu. Gdy doktor się zbliżał, otworzyła szkliste oczy, a trzeci mężczyzna zajął miejsce poprzednika.

Na drugim jego końcu siedziały trzy damy, ubrane jak osiemnastowieczne szlachcianki z zamiarem grania w karty. Przez cały czas wokół ławy której obrus był już od dawna pokryty różnego rodzaju plamami, kręciło się dużo ludzi. Większość z nich obżerała się wykwintnym jedzeniem i popijała łapczywie drogie wino, nie zważając na maniery. Hannibal z daleka mógł zobaczyć na samym końcu pokoju śpiącego mężczyznę, którego głowa spoczywała na talerzu z jagnięciną.

Zastanawiał się, czy Will to widział. Ogarnął go dziwny niepokój, znów pomyślał, że nie powinien przyprowadzać tutaj ufnego agenta FBI. Sprawianie, że się rumienił i jąkał niezmiernie bawiło Hannibala, ale orgia ich otaczająca, to jednak było dla niego zbyt wiele.

_Dlaczego mi zależy?_

Hannibal skręcił w dół korytarza i otworzył pierwsze drzwi, na które się natknął Wystrój pokoju oddawał czyjś tandetny gust, jak powinna wyglądać sypialnia pałacu na Bliskim Wschodzie. Była zajęta.

Na czerwonej satynie niskiego łóżka, kościsty brunet obmacywał tyłek mniejszego mężczyzny leżącego na jego kolanach.

Hannibal stanął nieruchomo, gdy okropna woń wody kolońskiej Willa zaatakowała jego nozdrza. Przekręcił głowę i przyglądał się napastnikowi, który nieświadom jego obecności wepchnął drugi palec w nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, mrucząc coś do siebie pod nosem. Gwałtowny przypływ niezidentyfikowanego uczucia zdobył władzę nad doktorem i usłyszał siebie mówiącego wolno:  
\- To należy do mnie.  
Wypowiedzenie na głos tych słów sprawiło, że Hannibal zdał sobie sprawę z ich kompletnej prawdziwości.

_Mój. On jest mój._

Mężczyzna na łóżku zerwał się z miejsca słysząc słowa Hannibala i spiorunował wzrokiem natręta. W doktorze zagotowało się. Furia pchnęła go naprzód. Złapał głowę gwałciciela w obie ręce, łatwo i szybko łamiąc jego kark.  
Oddychając ciężko, Hannibal czuł, że powoli się uspokaja. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się trupowi osuwającemu się po plecach Will. To już trzeci raz, gdy Hannibal zabił kogoś w gniewie z powodu Willa. Stawało się to strasznie niechlujnym zwyczajem. Potrząsnął głową i trącił ciało swoim czarnym, skórzanym butem. Potem zabrał się za ubieranie młodszego mężczyzny.

Delikatnie, jednym palcem podniósł powiekę Willa i zobaczył, że jego źrenica raz zarazem rozszerzała się i zwężała. Pozostawał nieprzytomny, ale nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Hannibal podejrzewał, że młodszemu mężczyźnie podano rohypnol. Było oczywistym, że Will nie wziął jego ostrzeżeń na poważnie. Doktor westchnął i uśmiechnął się.

Schylając się, podniósł swojego przyjaciela. Przerzucił jego szczupłe ciało przez ramię – trzymał go w strażackim stylu. Ostatni raz spojrzał na zwłoki rozciągnięte na łóżku. Zbrodnia nigdy nie ujrzy światła dziennego. Tego był pewien; właściciele domu mieli korzystną umowę z bardzo skutecznym 'sprzątaczem'. Bez wątpienia, kości martwego mężczyzny znajdą się na dnie głębokiej wody wystarczająco szybko. Jednakże roztropnym byłoby pozostanie anonimowym. Nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć, kto jest odpowiedzialny. Hannibal wyjął chusteczkę z kieszeni  
i wytarł klamkę, a potem zamknął drzwi od środka. To musiało wystarczyć.

Poprawiając ciężar Willa na swoich ramionach, przeszedł korytarz w kierunku głównego wejścia. Hannibal uśmiechnął się na widok grupy mężczyzn, którzy dopiero co przyjechali i wyszedł z domu w ciemną noc.

***

Will czuł ciepłe dłonie przesuwające się po jego skórze, które ostrożnie zdejmowały z niego ubranie. Ogarnęła go chwilowa panika, gdy przypomniał sobie ciemną, wysoką postać w tamtym dziwnym domu; ale otwierając oczy, uspokoił go widok rzeźbionych słupków łóżka Hannibala nad swoją głową. Ociężale zwrócił głowę w stronę znajomej twarzy mężczyzny, który go rozbierał. Doktor zauważył oczy Willa na sobie.

\- Jesteś szczęściarzem, że przyszedłem po ciebie – wyszeptał – i to, że prawdopodobnie jutro nie będziesz niczego pamiętać.

Hannibal położył się obok Willa i przykrył ich kołdrą. Młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się sennie, znakomite uczucie błogostanu rozprzestrzeniało się w nim, gdy zapadał w sen. Brązowe oczy Hannibala patrzyły nań zaintrygowana. Ciemność panowała w sypialni.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Każdy wytknięty błąd będzie poprawiony. Z góry dziękuję =)


End file.
